Just Makes Me Stronger
by dallascowboysncountrymusicfan
Summary: Prequel to My Crazy Life, but can stand alone. My version of MR 5. The flock's back and ready to kick serious butt, figure out relationships, discover secrets, and realize that what doesn't kill them just makes them stronger! Romance, humor, drama, ect...
1. Enlighten Me, Oh Brainy One

**You guys rock! I got TONS of reviews asking for the prequel to My Crazy Life. So, here it is. Oh, and if you haven't read My Crazy Life, you should read it eventually, but it's not necessary to read it to understand this story!**

**Disclaimer: 1. A refusal or disavowal of something that one has a right to claim**

**2. A fancy way of saying I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Max POV**

_**Excerpt from The Final Warning:**_

*****

_Max?_

_I didn't pay any attention for a moment, and then I realized that it was actually my Voice, the one inside my head. (I wonder if that phrase will ever sound less weird.) _

_What?__ I thought. _

_I know you're in the middle of something here, and I hate to interrupt, but there's another mission for you. _

_Huuuh? What are you talking about? I just did my mission! And almost died! A bunch of times!_

_Max, Max, Max__, the Voice said in that irritating way it had. __The world isn't saved yet, is it? You've got work to do. Now, get out of there, and I'll give you the coordinates of where you need to go. _

_Well. I weighed some unknown, probably difficult, possibly deadly mission, with us not knowing where we were going or what we'd be doing, against this bright, shiny new school building, no doubt full of gleaming desks and Macs everywhere. _

_Never let it be said that I, Maximum Ride, would ever shirk my duty. _

_"Come on, guys," I said to the flock. "Gotta go. More world to save. All this book learning's going to have to wait." _

_Nudge looked relieve and Gazzy said, "Oh, thank goodness."_

_Max?" said my mom._

_I gave her a quick hug and a kiss, and Ella, too. _

"_Duty calls," I said. "I'll let you know where I am. Thanks for everything." _

"_I love you," she said, because she's the coolest mom in the entire messed-up world. _

_Many cameras went off when the six of us, holding Total and Akila, who I now thought of as the world's heaviest Malamute, took running starts, unfurled our wings, and soared into the sky, just like that._

_My heart was so full of freedom that I felt like it might burst._

_*****_

_**End excerpt**_

I flapped my wings hard, going higher and higher, feeling the cool wind whip my hair around and blow on my face, refreshing me in a weird sort of way. I glanced around at my flock. Iggy and Gazzy were carrying Akila between them, talking in low voices about something. More than likely, it was about their newest bomb design. I decided I didn't want to know.

Angel and Nudge were chattering away about some fashion magazine Nudge had seen, and Fang, who had Total in his backpack, was flying to my right. I glanced over at him, to see him staring at me. I met his gaze for a minute, then turned away blushing. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I refused to look at him again.

_Dang it! Why does he have this effect on me?!_

_You know why, Maximum. You're no idiot. _Oh joy, the Voice decided right then to stick its two cents in.

_Enlighten me, oh brainy one. _

_You know you love him. As more than a brother! _The Voice added before I could use my usually excuse.

_No I don't!_

_Maximum, let me remind you, I am in your head. I know you love him._ I groaned. Do you have any clue how annoying it is to not be able to keep secrets from the Voice in your head? Fang shot me a 'what's up with you?' look. I responded with a 'none of your business, so butt out' look.

Fang narrowed his eyes and gave me a 'you'd better spill now, or I will get it out of you and you won't like my methods' look. I motioned to my head and mouthed 'the Voice' and shot him the 'happy now?' glare. He smirked and nodded. I rolled my eyes.

_See Maximum? You two just managed to have a whole conversation with no words whatsoever. Most people would read love into that. _

_Ok, so say I do love him. What could I do about it? I can't afford to have a relationship right now, and he doesn't feel the same way. He just thinks of me as a sister._

_Maximum, you're supposed to save the world, and if you think it's common brother-sister behavior to go around making out, I fear for the world. We're obviously sunk. _

_Hey! _

_Maximum, I'm not going to force you to do anything, but just think about it all right?_ I wondered if the voice could see me rolling my eyes from inside my head.

_Nu-uh. This is dangerous ground, drop it now. Oh, and I thought you were going to give me the coordinates of where I need to go? _

_Just start flying towards Texas. You're going to start towards Arizona in a few weeks, but you're going to chill in Texas for a while first. _

_Start towards Arizona? You mean to see my mom? Why do we have to go to Texas? What's there?_

_Yes, to see your mom. There's something in Arizona you'll need to get out of the way before you save the world, but it will be a few weeks before it happens, so you'll stop in Texas to learn and see some things. _

_What?_

_Sometimes the point of a journey is to discover the point of a journey. _I growled slightly, then blushed when the whole flock turned around to check on my level of sanity.

"Don't worry about me guys, I'm just talking to the Voice in my head."

They turned around and continued doing whatever they were doing, but I could feel Fang's worried gaze on me. This was the first time I'd ever growled at the Voice. Cursed, threatened, and screamed at? Multiple time, but growling? This was a first.

_Thank you, Confucius. Man, can you get any more annoying?_

_You'd be surprised; don't antagonize me._

_Whatever._

I felt the Voice leave my head and sighed with relief. It could be helpful, but more often then not it was just pain in the neck. I glanced around at the flock and raised my voice.

"Hey guys! We're going to Texas!"

Five pairs of eyes, seven if you count the dogs, looked at me curiously.

"Why Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Max's voice told her to," Fang said passively.

"Oh." The flock turned southwest, and I drifted back to Fang and grabbed his arm.

"How'd you know my voice told me to go to Texas?"

He grinned. "I told you, I know everything. Plus, you had that glazed look in your eyes you get when you talk the Voice."

I glared at him and flew back to the front of the flock, angling my body towards Texas to learn whatever it was the Voice wanted me to. This should be fun! (Note sarcasm).

**So, you likey? Let me know in a review!!! I'm going to try to update every weekend! What does the Voice want Max to learn in Texas? What's going to happen in Arizona? Let me know your thoughts and opinions! (Oh and allamericangirl92 and Jack's Sword, you guys have an unfair advantage, so no spilling to others or mentioning what's going to happen in a review, please!)**

**And for future reference, this fanfic will be rated T throughout the whole story; there will be no M rated stuff (lemons, ect) or slash.**

**Flame me at your own risk.**

**--DCNCMF**


	2. Pop's A Funny Word

**This chapter is dedicated to DANZNQUEEN, Jack's Sword, and melonme23!**

**DANZNQUEEN, because she always leaves me these wonderful, long reviews that do wonders for my self esteem!**

**Jack's Sword because he's the awesomest boyfriend ever and in his review he gave a great idea (and no, it's not Iceland!)**

**And melonme23 because she gave me an idea and I use it in this chapter!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**

"My dad is a big grass grower

He went out bought himself a brand-new lawnmower

Then my brother took it out into the yard

Then he stopped 'cause hit somethin hard (hit somethin hard)

My cat has only two legs now!

My cat has only two legs now!

He just sits on the porch and goes 'Meow'

My cat has only two legs now

We went to an antique store that sells things that are rare

And we bought him his very own kitty-cat wheelchair

People stop and ask "Hey, is that real?"

'Cause he hits up to 90 miles per hour goin' downhill (It's really really fast)

My cat has only two legs now!

My cat has only two legs now!

He just sits on the porch and goes 'Meow'

My cat has only two legs now

Please remember

Lawnmower blades and animals don't miiiiiiiiiix!"

"Gazzy! If I have to listen to you do your Brad Montague impression of The Lawnmower Safety Song one more time, so help me, I will have Angel play the Barney theme song in your head so many times you won't be able to think straight!" I screeched. I love that kid, but he had been singing The Lawnmower Safety Song for the hour and a half straight we'd been in the air.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel's face light up and she looked like she'd just gotten a brainstorm.

_Are you ok, sweetie? _

She gave me a blinding smile and nodded. _I'm great Max! I just thought of… something. _

_You want to tell me what?_

She shook her head. _Nah. But don't worry; it's just a little something for me and Nudge to talk about. _

_Ok, and Angel?_

_Yeah?_

_Get out of my head!_

"Row row row your boat gently down the stream

Set the charge and blow the bridge and watch the people screeeam."

"GAZZY!!!" We all – minus Fang – screamed. I glared at said bird-boy.

"I am never letting him on youtube again! If I have to listen to Gazzy do another Arnold Schwarzenegger lullabies impression, Iggy will be short a bomb-making buddy! " I snarled.

"Dairy Queen down there. Time for lunch?" I realize that Fang has a strong-and-silent reputation to protect, but honestly, you'd think it caused him physical pain to speak in full sentences! What happened to make him so quiet? Oh yeah… I flinched as the memory came back to me with full force. _No, bad Max! That was eight years ago!_ _Get a grip!_ I banished the dark memory to the back of my mind and glanced down at the small town officially called middle-of-nowhere in southern West Virginia.

"Going down, guys! Just gotta find a clear patch of woods first!"

"Shouldn't be hard in this hick town," Iggy called back. Sensing my eyes on him he explained. "I can hear the traffic. It's a tiny town. Nothing like that big one we passed a little while back."

"Charleston, Igs. Capital of West Virginia." We all gawked at Fang.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I actually paid attention in school," he said smugly.

Well, great for him! I had other things to concentrate on, like making sure that none of our classmates or teachers got a feral gleam in their eyes or tried to rip our throats out. You know, the usual stuff you worry about when starting a new school.

We landed about three-quarters of the way down a mountain – don't ask me which one; it was one of the couple million or so in West Virginia. All I can tell you is that is was one of the smaller ones, meaning it didn't quite reach the clouds.

We hiked the rest of the way down the mountain and walked into the Dairy Queen. I did an automatic 360, making sure that no one here was going to start trying to kill us before we finished lunch. Apparently, it was hunting season because every man, and several women, were wearing camo outfits and bright orange hats. I could hear them talking about deer they'd hit (and missed), and I thanked my lucky stars that it looked like everyone had left their guns and dogs in their trucks.

I could see the flock practically drooling as the aroma of fried chicken, ice cream, burgers, and fries hit us. I herded the younger kids up to the register first. Fang and Iggy are big boys; I figured they could wait fifteen extra minutes while the little ones ordered. The cashier was looking at us in a way that made me feel uncomfortable. She wasn't looking at us in an I'm-going-to-try-to-rip-your-throats-out kinda way, but more in an I'm-trying-to-remember-something-important-and-it-has-to-do-with-you kinda way.

I watched her gaze travel from Angel to Gazzy, then from Nudge to me, and then finally pass over Fang and Iggy. Although she spent the same amount of time examining at all of us, I still had to bite back a growl as she studied Fang. Thankfully, the Voice was smart enough not to butt in again.

As the cashier was scrutinizing my flock, I was sizing her up. She looked about 17 and was roughly 5'6" with dark blue eyes, long brown hair, and pale skin and was wearing flare jeans with a loose black sweatshirt and a nametag that read 'Jessi'. All in all, she didn't look like a spy for Itex or the School. But then again, you never know. I never would've picked four year old Ari to become a killer, but surprise!

She turned to me. "You're the bird kids, aren't ya? The ones that are all over the news?"

Oh crap. _Angel?_

_Yeah Max?_

_You getting any evil vibes from this girl? _

_Just a sec… Nope. She remembered our faces, but it took her a while to remember where she'd seen us. No evil vibes, she's just ready to get off work and go home. She's not gonna tell anyone she saw us… well, maybe her boyfriend, but that's it. _

Jessi must've read the look on my face, because she said quickly, "Don't worry; I won't tell anyone. You must hate not having any privacy. Now, what'd ya want to eat?"

"Um, thanks" I said quietly, then scowled as the whole flock looked at me like I'd grown another head. Oh come on, people! I know I'm not usually polite, but neither would you if you'd spent the first ten years of your life in a dog crate and the next four (almost five) being mom to three kids and leader to five.

Angel smiled at me, then looked at the menu above the register and said, "I'd like two medium vanilla shakes, three kid's hamburger meals, a large onion ring, and a Butterfinger blizzard, please." I won't bore you with the rest of our order, but let's just say that our Max Ride credit card was about 60 dollars lighter by the times we were done.

As the cashier swiped my card, she leaned forward and said in a low voice, "Maybe you guys should think about getting makeovers, if you don't want to be recognized. Just a suggestion." And she handed me my card back and said in a cheery voice "And come back and see us again soon!" Her happy voice was ruined somewhat by the fact she was rolling her eyes sarcastically.

I grinned and grabbed my card and a tray of food. Fang, Iggy, and Nudge grabbed the other four trays and we looked around for a place to sit.

"Maybe we should eat outside, incase we have to U and A," I thought out loud.

"NO! Max, we can't! That's the whole point of us going to a restaurant to eat instead of dumpster diving or hunting. I'm glad we're not hunting, 'cause I'm still trying to do that vegetarian thing I started when Fang and me were with the hawks and he told me we were gonna have to eat raw desert rat and that was sooooo gross! Oh, you remember the hawks, right Max? You'd left me and Fang to go help Ella, ever though you didn't know it was Ella then, and we stayed at Lake Mead and waited for you! Isn't it neat how the girl you stopped to help ended up being your half-sister you never knew you had?! Man, I wish- mphm! Mmph! Grmphgmph!"

"Thank you, Iggy!" I snapped, relieved that he'd managed to turn the Nudge Channel off for a little bit. I groaned as Nudge and Angel both turned to look at me.

_No, Max! Don't look, just focus on- Dang it! Stay strong, Max, stay strong... _"Ok, we can eat indoors, I guess." _Darn Bambi eyes! Iggy's so lucky he can't see them! _Angel giggled_. Angel! I thought I told you to stay out of my head!_

_Ok, bye Max!_

We all squeezed into one of the booths, me, Fang and Nudge on one side, Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel on the other. I divvied up the food, trying to make sure that the right food wound up with the right person.

Fang reached over to grab his food at the same time I grabbed it, and his large hand landed on my smaller one and squeezed it for a minute before he let go like he'd been burned. I glanced up at him.

Was it just me or did his skin have a reddish tint to it. No way, Fang, Mr. I feel nothing, care about nothing and will comply with nothing, would not be blushing. Could The School have replaced him with a clone while we were sleeping? Yep, that's a sign right there how sad my life is. How many of you teenage girls out there would be worrying about their best friend being replaced by a clone if they acted a little off? I'm guessing not many, but hey, in my life, it's a legitimate concern.

Fang sensed my gaze on him and stared impassively at me, no emotion whatsoever in his face. His dark eyes seemed dead, like he'd shut himself down. I guess we can rule out a clone as a possibility. Fang's the only one who can go emotionless like _that._

I shoved him his stuff and we all wolfed down our food like there was no tomorrow. Which, for us bird kids, there might not be.

Half an hour later, we were done and me, Fang, and Iggy were about ready to jump the first person who so much as talked to us. Iggy was going crazy because every sound echoed in this small space, and me and Fang? Well, let's just say extreme claustrophobia is a side effect of spending your childhood in a dog crate. Along with, you know, wings, psychopaths out to kill you and/or run experiments on you, crazy fast healing, being on the run 24-7, funky, but totally awesome powers, and oh yeah, a Voice in your head – well, technically three voices: Angel, Jeb, and _the_ Voice.

We dump our trash in a garbage can and run out the door. Nudge found a place for us to take off from that was closer than the mountain we'd landed on. Angel took off first, followed by Gazzy, Nudge, and Iggy. Eventually, me and Fang were left watching the flock 500 feet above our heads.

"Ladies first," Fang said. I glared at him.

"Sexist pig. You're going to go first because I'm the leader and I told you to."

Fang rolled his eyes at me, but took off, hovering about fifty feet off the ground, waiting for me. I spread my wings and took a running start, flapping hard to get me off the ground. I was about ten feet up when a bolt of agony shot through my brain. I screamed and grabbed my head, trying to keep it intact while my brain exploded. My wings folded in and I was vaguely aware that someone's strong arms wrapped around me as I fell, keeping me safe and preventing me from hitting the ground. _Fang… _We landed and he sat down, pulling against him.

"Max? Is it a brain explosion again?" He asked, his voice worried. I couldn't even nod, just sob pitifully. He seemed to take my sobs as a 'yes', because he tightened his grip on me and I heard him tell the flock when they showed up to go set up camp somewhere else.

_Why does he care so much? _I had just enough presence of mind to wonder.

_Maximum, what am I going to do with you? _The Voice said, sounding almost… amused?

_Do you mind? _I yelled in my head. _Why are you giving me another brain explosion? I thought we were over the whole let's randomly blow up Max's head phase! _

_I'm sorry, Maximum, but I have to do this. There are some things you need to learn, things about you and the flock and the world, and this is necessary for that to happen. I'll explain later._

_Explain? Or just give me more fortune-cookie crap and let me stay up late at night trying to figure what the heck you mean?_ I snarled. The Voice sounded almost soothing as it replied.

_We'll talk later, Maximum. Just try to rest now, alright? _And as if it was a signal, the pain in my head somehow managed to increase and I embraced the blackness that came crashing down mercifully on me. There was a jumble of colors and voices, and it made my head spin just trying to focus on any one of them. Finally, the images and sounds stopped and I drifted off to sleep, into non-painless dreams where the flock was happy.

I woke up slowly, gradually becoming aware that I was leaning against something firm and warm and that that something was wrapped around me. I instinctively snuggled into it. Then, my brain decided to kick in. _I passed out in the middle of a forest in West Virginia, in February. I should __not__ be warm. _I opened my eyes a crack, then instantly leaped back. I had been snuggling against Fang! Oh crap! And what's worse, he was awake!

"How long have you been awake and why were you laying next to me!?" I snapped. Ok, so maybe I was overreacting a little, but wouldn't you?

"Had last watch. Sorry, wanted to make sure you were ok." He replied, monosyllabic as ever.

"No, it's ok, I was just surprised," I said quietly, feeling butterflies start fluttering in my stomach. I absolutely hated that he had that effect on me.

"Max," Fang said quietly, looking at me intently, "I… well, the truth is I wanted to make sure you were ok because that seemed like a really bad attack, but… I also wanted to-"

"Max! I'm hungry! Are we going to eat breakfast at a restaurant again, or is Iggy gonna make something? I'm in the mood for some waffles! That's such a funny word, waffles. Oooh, do you remember when we were in England and they called cookies, biscuits? That was so weird. I never did find out what they call real cookies-"

Thank you Iggy! I wasn't sure if I was grateful or annoyed that Nudge had picked right then to wake up and turn on the Nudge Channel. Sure, she had saved me from another feelings talk with Fang, but – and if you tell anyone this, I will deny it, then hunt you down – I kinda sorta maybe just a little wanted to know what he was going to say. Now, it was just going to be even more awkward between us. Great! That's sarcasm there for you folks at home who didn't catch that.

Oh well, it's another day, better get up and face it.

"C'mon guys! Time to get up! Igs, I'm thinking that since we ate at a restaurant yesterday, you'll cook breakfast this morning!" I said as I cheerfully kicked the rest of the flock awake.

"Ok guys," Iggy called, "It's looking like pop tarts and popcorn for breakfast."

"Oh my gosh! That's soo funny how both things begin with 'pop'! Pop's a funny word. I like the way it feels when you say it, I mean, it's like- Mphm! Grrphmph!"

Have I mentioned how much I love Iggy? Not that way you sickoes; that's nasty, but as my brother, the only one who can shut Nudge up.

After our oh-so-nutritious breakfast of chocolate chip pop tarts and buttery popcorn, we were in the air again. I was swooping back to check on Angel, who was uncharacteristically frowning worriedly, when my brain exploded _again._ I screamed and started falling to the earth. I barely registered when strong, ropy arms wrapped around me, pulling me to safety. _This can't be happening again! _I thought desperately.

_Sorry, Maximum. _The Voice sounded regretful, and the sad part was I actually believed it didn't like doing this to me.

_Whatever. Whether or not you're sorry, it still doesn't change the fact that I'm ready to kill whoever had this genius idea. We have to get to Texas!_

_Don't worry, Maximum. I talked to Angel. The flock will continue to fly towards Texas. Fang will carry you._

_What!? When did I agree to this?! And what do you mean, you talked to Angel?! _

_Maximum, Maximum, all will be made clear in time. _

I was about to retort when another invisible railroad spike was driven through my head and I whimpered pathetically. This was going to be a long flight…

**I hope you liked! This was about two pages longer than last chapter, and I know there wasn't a whole lot of action or drama, but I'm trying to set everything up for the story. Next chapter, the drama should pick up. If you read the chapter carefully, there was… two (I think; there might be more) foreshadowings that will play a huge part in the climax of the story. I think one was pretty obvious, but I doubt many people – if any – noticed the second.**

**I love it when people ask me questions, give me ideas, or request things. I might not always use your ideas or fulfill your requests, but I will definitely think very hard about it and will more than likely attempt to use it, but it might just not work. So, if you have any of the above, send 'em in!**

**Let's see… I'd like about 20 reviews before I post the next chapter. More than 20 will give me more incentive and might just have it up a day earlier.**

**--DCNCMF**


	3. AN I'm SOOOO Sorry!

**Hey everyone! **

**Look, I know I said I was going to try to post every weekend, but my computer decided 'hey, since DCNCMF has a ton of stuff she needs to get done on me this weekend, I'll break!' Apparently, my Biology class is cursed: I'm the fourth person in there whose computer broke this week. **

**It was an interesting day:, my lil sis's team got crushed in basketball, and at youth devo tonight, our youth minister's toddler daughter got sick and threw up all over. So, prayers for her would be appreciated (they've got a new baby and it would be really bad if she got sick). I've started typing the next chapter, but it's nowhere near done. I need ideas for:**

**A boy and girl name like the flocks' (they won't be needed for several chapters, but start sending ideas in now)**

**A name for snake-tiger-human hybrids (like, the new Erasers)**

**Once I post the new chapter, I'll copy and paste this and add it to the end of it before deleting it. Not sure when I'll be able to update, but expect it this weekend at the latest! **

**Thank you for sticking with me through technical difficulties!**

**--DCNCMF**


	4. What The World Is Up Against

**So, this is chapter 3, and yes, I know it's really short, but it was this or nothing at all 'til the weekend! **

Training Room 17b

Itex Headquarters

Ensenada, Mexico

5:17 pm

Grunts and the sounds of hand on hand combat rang out, echoing off the concrete walls. There were no cries of pain, however; pain was a weakness and could not be tolerated. Even the dying took their pain in silence.

He glanced around at the surrounded hybrids, feeling power pulse through his veins. Finally, _finally,_ he would get his chance to show the world what he could do. His predecessors were weak, clumsy, uncoordinated. He was strong, skilled, ruthless, and strategic. He would do everything the ones before him had failed to do. He would capture the avian-human hybrids that had been making such fools of his company for so long. He would better the world, no matter what the cost in lives would be. And all his plans were starting to fall into place.

He strode over to the three hybrids that stood apart from the rest, surveying his warriors as they fought. He nodded to the largest, the leader of his warriors.

"How many do we have left?" he asked.

The creature saluted. "The weakest thirty have been weeded out."

"Call them off." He ordered coldly.

The creature let out a loud, keening growl. Instantly, all his warriors sprang apart, standing up and falling into ranks.

He raked his gaze over all of them. Once he was satisfied, he turned to the leader. "You have your orders. Now begin!" He snarled. The leader roared, baring his fangs and the warriors growled back in acknowledgement. Teeth bared, eyes hungry for blood, bodies tensed for the hunt, the creatures took off.

He watched them leave, his eyes burning into their backs, until they were out of sight. When he could no longer watch them, he turned to the two hybrids that had been left behind.

"You see that?" he asked them, his voice soft with danger, "that is what I have at my disposal, answering to me, obeying me without question. That is what the world is up against…"

**And, 'cause I'm feeling nice (and I want to avoid death threats), here's a little sneak peak of the next chapter:**

"Fang? You're kidding me, right? Why'd he do that?" I asked, totally confused. I was glad the rest of the flock was out of hearing distance. Invincible Max never admits to not knowing anything… except how to cook.

"I've been thinking about it, and I've narrowed it down to two possibilities," Iggy said seriously, "mind control and clone replacement. Now, to figure out which one was used."

His voice sounded like a detective from one of those really bad old black and white mysteries where all the girls wear too much makeup and all the guys try to talk deep and mysterious, but just end up sounding like they have a sore throat. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me.

_No! You're on the run, afraid for your life, and being held against your will at the whim of a six year old! You should __not__ be giggling. _

Yeah, I know, I talk to myself a lot. But hey, at least it's an intelligent conversation.

**Review and let me know what you think or if you have any questions! I'm planning on making the next chapter very long, which is why you're probably not getting it till this weekend! **

**--Dallas **


	5. Hey Guys! What'd We Miss?

**Hehehe… I just finished watching Fireproof – I love that movie!!! For those of you that've seen it, four words:**

"**Tomato juice!?"**

"**Mr. Rudolf."**

"**Caleb."**

**And Grant Taylor from Facing the Giants made an appearance… I think I live FTG better!**

**And, if you got absolutely none of that, it's not you; you have to watch the whole movie to get it. Now, onto the chapter!**

Slowly, the pain leeched away, leaving me feeling exhausted and weak. I had no clue how long I was out, but when I managed to crack open one eye, I could see that the sun was setting and Iggy was carrying me.

_Huh? I thought Fang was supposed to carry me? _

"She's awake!" Iggy yelled to the rest of the flock.

"Hey Max!" Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy yelled. They all flew over to make sure I was ok, yelling at me to get my attention. My head was still pounding painfully and I was grateful when Fang came over to tell the flock to shut up.

"Guys, let Max breath," he said calmly. He glanced down at me. "You 'k?"

I started to nod, but whimpered as a bolt of pain shot through my head. "I'm fine," I managed to whisper. He watched my face for a minute, then dropped back behind the rest of the flock again.

"He carried you up until about an hour ago," Iggy explained, "Angel practically had to mind control him to get him to let me take you, but he was about to pass out. I have no idea how he carried you that long. I guess all that fighting Erasers must finally be paying off, huh?" He grinned. I groaned.

"What the heck was that idiot thinking?!" I snapped, the pain in my head lessening quickly. "What if Flyboys had attacked? Did he even stop to think-" Iggy freed one of his hands and covered my mouth.

"Jeesh, Max. Way to do a Nudge!" Iggy laughed as I growled at him. "Be nice, lil' sis," he teased.

"I'm older than you!" I snarled. I was feeling a whole lot better now. Anger does that to you. Iggy smirked.

"I never said younger sister, I just said little. You're only older than me by six months, and I'm a good, what, seven inches taller than you now?" I glared at him. It was times like these that his blindness was really annoying. My death glare didn't work on him.

"Well, thanks for carrying me, but you can let me go now." I said. Iggy grinned.

"Nice try Max, but nope. You'll tell me where to go and when to land, but I'm carrying you for the rest of the day. Angel's orders."

I gaped. Since when did my flock disobey direct orders? I mean, sure Iggy and Gazzy ignored me when I told them to stop making bombs, but still. Even Fang had enough common sense to let me go the last time I'd had a brain attack and woken up in his arms…. Wow. That sounded really bad. Forget I said that! Even though it was pretty comf- _No! Bad Max! Don't you dare finish that thought! _And, you reading this – if you tell Fang this… well, first of all, who the heck are you and where do you live? And second, I _will_ make you regret it.

"Put. Me. Down. Now." I growled. Of course, Iggy just ignored me. Oh boy, he was asking for it. "Since when do you listen to a six year old?" I asked incredulously.

"Since said six year old got a emo bird kid who makes Darth Vader's wardrobe look colorful to back her up and threaten me into obedience."

"Fang? You're kidding me, right? Why'd he do that?" I asked, totally confused. I was glad the rest of the flock was out of hearing distance. Invincible Max never admits to not knowing anything… except how to cook.

"I've been thinking about it, and I've narrowed it down to two possibilities," Iggy said seriously, "mind control and clone replacement. Now, to figure out which one was used."

His voice sounded like a detective from one of those really bad old black and white mysteries where all the girls wear too much makeup and all the guys try to talk deep and mysterious, but just end up sounding like they have a sore throat. I couldn't help the giggles that escaped me.

_No! You're on the run, afraid for your life, and being held against your will at the whim of a six year old! You should __not__ be giggling. _

Yeah, I know, I talk to myself a lot. But hey, at least it's an intelligent conversation.

I looked down, searching the ground beneath me. Over to my left, there was a big bunch of lights, but in front of me and to my right was a small, short, mountain. State park, I was guessing, but I didn't really care. If it had a reasonable amount of shelter and was far enough away from any civilization for us to be seen, I was happy. Heck, I didn't even know what state we were in at the moment.

_You just crossed the Arkansas/Tennessee border. The city to your left is Jonesboro, Arkansas, home of the largest rice mill in the world and the only diamond mine in North America. _

Oh joy, the Voice decided to join the party. _What are you doing here? Come to make my brain explode again? Or maybe something a little less painful? Like, a root canal with no anesthesia? _I could have sworn I heard the Voice chuckle a little.

_Relax, Maximum. I have no plans to give you a 'brain-attack' at the moment. _

'_At the moment'? Oh great, so I'm probably gonna randomly feel like my head's shattering into pieces and almost fall to my death sometime in the near future whenever you get a sudden whim to torture me?_ Yeah, as you can probably tell, I wasn't in the best mood, but c'mon! If you'd had the day I'd just had, you'd be pretty touchy too. The Voice didn't reply. Smart Voice.

I tugged on Iggy's shirt, getting his attention. "10 o'clock, Igs," I told him. He nodded and angled his wings, heading down. The rest of the flock followed, Gazzy pretending to dive-bomb Total as he landed.

"What an invasion of private area! My wings are still only just stronger enough to get half of me off the ground! I was practicing! You know, the sooner I can fully fly, the sooner you don't have to carry me-"

"Total!!" I snapped, my patience pretty much shot. I took a death breath before turning to the rest of the flock.

"Nudge, Gazzy, you guys get some wood for a fire. Fang, you and me can go get some food while Angel and Iggy set up camp and keep an eye on the dogs." I ordered. "Oh, and Igs? Let. Me. Down. Now."

Instead of doing the smart thing and setting me down immediately, Iggy somehow managed to glance questioningly at Angel, who looked like she was concentrating. Uh-uh. I knew that look. _Get out of my head!!! _I screamed in my mind. Angel flinched.

_Sorry Max, but I'm just trying to keep you safe. Fang and Iggy are trying too. _

_Angel, I'm the leader. __I'm__ supposed to keep __you guys__ safe. _

_Yeah, and you do a great job, but Fang considers it his job to protect you, and after six years of listening to his thoughts – when he's not blocking them; stupid mind blocks – it kinda rubs off on you! Plus, it's because you are our leader; if we lost you, we'd be totally screwed. _

Well, that was kind of sweet, in a morbid way. _What have I told you about invading people's minds? I especially don't want you in Fang's mind – I'm not sure what he thinks about, and I don't want to know, and I don't want you to know either! And tell Iggy to let me down!_

"Ok, Igs, you can let her go," Angel called. _Thank goodness. _"But," she continued, "Me and Iggy will go get food while Max and Fang set up camp. And Fang? Don't let her bully you into letting her do anything besides sitting still or laying down. She still has a headache."

Oh no, she did not just do what I think she just did. _Angel, I know you're listening, and you are so dead. _She giggled once in my head before I felt her leave. I started to narrow my eyes at her, but was distracted by Iggy dumping me unceremoniously onto the dirt. I yelped with surprise and scrambled around trying to get back on my feet. Suddenly, a strong hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I muttered, suddenly extremely self-conscious. Fang, who was already back to his original position a good ten feet from me, nodded in acknowledgement, not looking at me. I still can't believe Angel stuck us together. I was going to glare at her, but she was too busy dragging Iggy off to get food. Nudge and Gazzy had already left, leaving me and Fang alone. Oh joy. You could practically feel the tension crackling in the air between us.

We just stood there for about ten minutes, both of us shuffling our feet and glancing awkwardly at each other. Well ok, me shuffling my feet and glancing awkwardly at Fang, Fang just standing perfectly still and watching me without blinking. After several minute of this, I felt the need to say something just so he would stop staring at me. I opened my mouth to talk, only to blink and see him right in front of me, a burning, determined look on his face.

Before I could say anything, his lips were on mine. Whoah. WHOAH. This was what, the third time he'd kissed me? Our fourth kiss total? I couldn't think straight; having someone else's mouth on yours can be extremely distracting. His lips were warm and firm on mine and I found myself pressing closer to him, wanting to hold him like this forever.

Suddenly, he jerked away and stumbled back and I whimpered slightly at the loss of his body heat - it was the loss of body heat, not his lips, promise! _Was I really that bad of a kisser? _I wondered, slightly hurt, until Nudge and Gazzy came crashing through the trees at top speed, both with armfuls of wood.

"Hey you guys! What'd we miss?" Nudge yelled.

*****

"No."

I shot him my death glare and opened my mouth again.

"No."

Argh! No it was both of them! I was totally recovered from my brain attack, but Fang and Iggy were flat-out refusing to let me take a watch. There was no way they were both going with only a half-night of sleep just because they were trying to be noble. Or sexist pigs.

"Look," Angel said diplomatically, "why doesn't Max just take a shorter watch. That way, Fang and Iggy get enough sleep and Max isn't mad at them for the next three days." We all stopped and looked at her. I wasn't happy with the idea, and I could tell Fang and Iggy weren't either, but if we didn't go with this we would be up half the night arguing and that would defeat the purpose of forcing them to let me take a watch.

"Fine," I griped.

"Fine," Fang agreed, "but Max takes last watch."

"Why?" I hissed.

"Because, if we give you first or second watch you'll stay up for at least the time of a normal watch, probably longer, before you wake someone up. So this way we can make sure you keep up your end of the deal." Iggy explained. _Dang it! Angel probably told them what I was thinking!_

An innocent smile from the aforementioned bird-girl confirmed my suspicions. I scowled, but stuck out my fist and the others stacked theirs on top on mine. Then, we all just collapsed where ever we really felt like it. I did a 360 before I settled down on a wide branch near the ground.

Total and Akila were huddled together in the roots of a big tree. Iggy was stretched out between two branches several feet above me, Gazzy on the branch above him. Angel and Nudge were laying side by side on my right, and Fang had simply thrown himself down onto the ground, resting his back against the tree trunk.

I closed my eyes and despite all my stress, I was out instantly. It felt like I'd barely blinked when Iggy was crouching over me, shaking my shoulder. "Max, c'mon, it's time for your watch." I sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Ok, Igs, I'm up. You go to sleep," I whispered. He crawled back up the tree and cocked out immediately. I glanced up at the sky. There was about an hour and a half, maybe two, until it would be time to wake the flock up. Figures Fang and Iggy wouldn't let me take more than that.

I was in my Zen-state, just debating whether or not I should wake the flock up now or wait about twenty minutes, when I heard it. I froze, straining my ears. I couldn't be sure if it was an actual low purring sound or if it just my imagination – I mean, purring?

I had started to call out for Fang when there was a sudden growl and I found myself being knocked backwards by a huge weight – maybe 300 pounds. I screamed and the flock was up and kicking butt before you could blink. The clearing was swarming with these weird creatures. They looked like oversized tigers that could walk on their back paws, with extremely long and lethal looking teeth and claws. But the really scary part? Their eyes – they were _human_. What the heck were theses things?

_Shredders, Max. They're tiger-snake-human hybrids. Watch out; their claws are venomous when they want them to be. _

Well that's just peachy! We're totally screwed. _Any big design flaws?_

_Right under their ribs, an upward blow will snap them and knock the Shredder out. And, they don't wings, although they can jump extremely high. _

Well, that's something. And the Voice gave me useful information! I resisted the urge to yell 'the end is near!' and yelledin my mind._ Angel!!!_

_I got it Max; and I told the rest of the flock!_

_That's my girl. _

I was snapped back to my senses when the Shredder holding me snapped his jaws dangerously close to my neck, leaving a long, shallow cut. I reacted instinctively; I kneed him hard and when he doubled over, I twisted his arm behind him and forced him to face me. I kicked right below his ribs and I heard a painful-sounding snap. He was out before you could say 'so, it really works!'

I dodged a blow from another Shredder and did a roundhouse kick into the chest of a third. After that, it was like I reacted without thinking. Punch, knee, chop, kick, dodge, grab and snap, duck… everything was instinct to me after years of training. I stopped for a minute, breathing heavily, and glanced around, checking on the flock. They were all still on the ground and we were loosing badly.

"U and A guys!" I screamed, "NOW!"

Angel and Gazzy instantly stopped fighting and took off. A Shredder had Nudge in a headlock, but before I could do anything, Iggy was there, kicking the Shredder hard and grabbing Nudge and helping her into the air. Now the only ones left were me and Fang. He was kicking Shredder butt, but when he saw everyone else was safe, he took off and I followed him up.

"We gotta gain altitude really fast guys!" I ordered, "the Voice says they can jump extremely high, but I don't know how high is extremely high!" Adrenaline was still racing through my veins and I shot away from there. We fell into a formation; me in the front, Iggy and Nudge on my sides, Fang at the back, and Angel and Gazzy in the middle. It was the best formation we'd found for when we were in danger.

My heart stopped when I heard a sound I'd heard maybe three times before in my life. Fang screaming in pain. I whipped around, searching desperately for his dark figure, but there was nothing. The rest of the flock looked as terrified as I felt. _Not Fang, not Fang, oh please not Fang! _My mind screamed. I couldn't see him and my heart felt like it had shattered.

"Fang!" I yelled. No response. "FANG!" Dead silence. My eyes burned as I fought back tears. "Spread out, guys," I ordered. "We gotta find him."

No one talked as we started circling the area. The Shredders were gone, but so was Fang. He'd been right behind us, so he couldn't be too far away, right? At least, that's what I kept telling myself.

"Max!" Angel screamed from below me. She was just over the tree tops, pointing at the ground. My breath froze in my throat and it took all my self control to not totally freak out. I raced over to Angel and followed her line of sight. _No! Nononono! NotFannotFangnotFangnotFang… _My heartbeat seemed to follow the desperate mantra.

There, on the ground right beneath me, Fang lay sprawled out at a weird angle, his chest covered in his own blood.

**Hehehehe… DON'T KILL ME! Although, I am curious to see how creative the ones with anger issues get. Oh, by the way, for those of you that've read My Crazy Life, I will be changing some things in it once this fanfiction is complete. I changed my mind on several things in Just Makes Me Stronger, so My Crazy Life won't fit until I edit it. **

**You guys did totally awesome on reviews! 34! Now, I'm asking you to keep up the streak of awesomeness! Review please! **

**People seem to think I can keep this in character pretty good, so if I ever start to make it OOC, let me know and I'll try to fix it. I realize this was probably not the best chapter. **

**Ideas? Questions? Requests? Send 'em in!**

**--Dallas **


	6. OompaLoompas Pop Out Of The Ground

**And I'm sure you guys are all sitting there going 'if she kills Fang, I'm going to hunt her down.' I had someone threaten to jump through their PC and beat me and someone else wants to talk some sense into me with their big sense talkin stick (those reviews make me laugh out loud)! So, here's chapter 5 of Just Makes Me Stronger.**

**Disclaimer: What are you talking about, a 'disclaimer'? Of course I own Maximum Ride! I'm also the Toothfairy. And if you believed either of the above statements, well… :D**

**Max POV**

My world was shattering. I couldn't lose Fang, I just _couldn't._ I couldn't begin to comprehend the idea of no Fang. My mind couldn't – _wouldn_'t wrap itself around the idea of not having Fang. Fang, the one who kept me safe, kept me sane, couldn't leave me. I needed him.

Oh gosh, now I'm sounding like one of those sappy love novels that give you cavities, they're so sickly sweet. But, that's how I felt. Like my heart had been violently ripped out of me. Like the air suddenly had no oxygen in it and I was suffocating.

I dropped to the ground next to him. The rest of the flock, who'd came as fast as their little genetically-enhanced wings could carry them when they'd heard Angel scream, landed next to me. Angel and Gazzy both looked totally horrified and were sobbing. Nudge looked scared out of her wits, but was attempting to hold it together and comfort the younger kids. Right, I should probably stop freaking out too.

"Nudge, take Angel, Gazzy, and the dogs and find a place to set up camp, no more than about half a mile away, then have Angel send us the place so we can bring Fang there as soon as we patch him up," I said. I was surprised at how calmly my voice came out; I was expecting to sound like I felt; totally broken. It was a sign of how scared we all were that Total didn't start ranting about being called a dog.

Nudge looked at me, and I saw she had about the same amount of hope for Fang that I did, but she nodded and grabbed Angel's hand, putting her other arm around Gazzy, and lead them away.

Iggy was already kneeling beside Fang, examining his wounds. I stumbled over to him, flinching at the sight of what those things had managed to do to my best friend. Iggy had removed Fang's shirt, so I could see the bloody cuts. It looked like the Shredder had gotten a hold of Fang's left shoulder with its teeth and totally savaged it. His ribs and left arm also looked pretty bad. Unless I was dead wrong, they were broken.

"Is he going to be okay?" I managed to whisper. Iggy hesitated briefly.

"I think so; it's bad, but not life-threatening," he admitted. I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding.

"Hey, Max. I need you to rip up some shirts or something, ok?" Iggy told me.

"Yeah, sure." Anything to make sure Fang was going to be fine, but I didn't say that. Yes, my best friend's bleeding very badly right in front of me, but I've still got my pride. And with my flock, you _never, ever_ say 'sure, anything' when someone asks you to do something.

I grabbed our backpacks and randomly pulled out two shirts. One I recognized as Iggy's, and the other was the one I'd bought all the way back in New York. Huh… I didn't realize I still had that shirt. Oh well. I ripped the shirts into strips as fast as human-avianly possible before tossing them to Iggy, who folded them into a makeshift bandage and pressed them to Fang's shoulder.

I gently moved Fang's head onto my lap and started running my fingers through his hair, tracing the features of his face with my other hand. I had almost lost him.

_How would you have felt if he had been injured worse? What if he'd died and you never told him how you felt? _I scowled. _Look, how about a deal? I save the world, and you keep your nose out of my personal life. _The Voice shut up but, but what it said wouldn't leave me alone. I decided I'd think about it later.

"He's still out cold, right?" Iggy asked. I nodded, then realized he couldn't see it.

"Yeah. I don't think he's gonna be up anytime soon," I told him, "Why?" I asked. Iggy had that look on his face – you know, the one people get when they're bracing themselves to do something really nasty or scary.

"Well, his shoulder has pretty much stopped bleeding, and I need to set his arm and wrap up his ribs before they heal all wonky."

I managed a strangled laugh. "Wonky? Wow, Igs."

He scowled. "Sure, sure, make fun of the blind guy. You think I don't realize when you invent words and tell the kids that they're real words." I grinned.

"Point taken… what do you need me to do?" _Please don't make me do anything nasty, please don't make me do anything nasty. _Just your everydayblood, guts, and gore, I could deal with, no problem. The blood, guts and gore of my best friend? Not so much.

"Just get a stick about the length of his forearm so I can set it and rip up some more shirts, oh, and I need some bleach, baking soda, and gasoline."

"Ok- wait. What the heck do you need bleach, baking soda, and gasoline for?" The grin on Ig's face told me everything I needed to know. "Nu-uh, mister. I am not encouraging bomb-making by buying you guys your materials."

"Dang it."

I smirked and gently moved Fang's head back onto the ground and stood up. Now, to find a stick the right length. Shouldn't be too hard, right? Wrong. We were in a freaking forest! How hard could it be to find a stick thirteen inches long? Apparently, about twenty minutes worth of my time hard. The only sticks I could find that were thick enough to not be considered twigs, were way too short. Eventually, I found one and raced back to the boys.

Fang was still out cold and Iggy was finishing wrapping up his ribs when I got back.

"What took you so long? Looking for just the right stick in the _forest_?" he asked.

"Shut up," was my brilliant reply. Iggy took the stick from me and pulled Fang's arm straight. Fang gritted his teeth, but didn't scream or anything. Stupid macho pride. He was unconscious for crying out loud! Iggy tied the stick to his arm to keep it straight, then wrapped it with all the leftover fabric strips.

"How long will it take for Fang to heal?" I asked Iggy.

"His ribs should be better in a few days, his arm will probably take about a week and a half, and his shoulder…" Iggy trailed off. My sense of paranoia was rising at an alarming rate.

"What about it?" I said, trying to keep the hysteria in my voice to a minimum.

"Well, the Shredder really got his teeth into Fang's shoulder, and there was a lot of muscle damage. It'll heal, but I think it might heal weird, like, he's never going to have full use of it again. I just don't know how much. It might just be stiff, or he might not be able to move it more than a little. We'll just have to wait and see."

I was freaking out inside. Fang might never use his arm again. I was _not _looking forward to telling him that when he woke he. He would flip. It would be a good idea to make sure the flock was far, far away when I broke the news to him. Like, the next state over.

_Cross that bridge when you come to it, Max. _Stupid know-it-all Voice.

"Max?" Iggy was facing my general direction looking worried.

"I'm fine," I said, my voice sounded strangled. Yeah, just peachy.

"Max, like I said, I just don't know; we're gonna have to wait and see. It could be way worse."

"Yeah, I know," I said quietly. And I did know it could be worse. Fang could've died, or been critically injured. "Let's just get him back to the rest of the flock, so they know he's okay. "

"Sounds great, but where exactly is the rest of the flock?"

Crap. _Angel! Where are you guys?_

_Max! Is everything alright/ Is Fang okay? Did the Shredders come back? Are-_

_Angel! Man, you've been hanging out with Nudge way too much. Everything's fine, Fang's okay, and no, they didn't come back. Now, where are you guys? _

_Oh! About a half mile south west of you guys. We found a nice cave to spend the night in. I'll have Nudge fly up so you can find us easier. _

_Ok, thanks baby. _

_You're welcome Max!_

I felt her leave my head and turned to Iggy. "Angel sent me their location; they're about half a mile south west of here."

He nodded and bent down to grab Fang's shoulders. "Well? You just gonna stand there or are you gonna help me get this grim reaper look-alike back to the flock?"

I laughed and grabbed Fang's feet. It was really hard to take off with both of us holding him, but taking off with Akila had been good practice. The minute we were up above the tree level, I saw Nudge, who was doing some form of mutilated jumping jacks in midair to get our attention. Either that or there was a bee cruising at about 300 feet.

"'Bout 9:30, Igs," I called, letting him know which way to fly. It didn't take long to reach Nudge, and when we did, I almost let go of Fang she was squealing so loud.

"Ohmygosh!!!! Is Fang ok? Why are you carrying him like that? Where are we going next? Angel said that we're staying here for the night, but will Fang be ok to fly tomorrow? What-"

"Nudge!" I yelled. "Fang is fine, just unconscious! Now back off so we can land!" I love that girl, but the voice of hers could make Billy Graham put his foot through a stained glass window if you told him it would shut her up.

Nudge swooped down to the small cave and me and Iggy followed, landing clumsily and almost dropping Fang. The second we touched down, the flock was all over us.

"Is Fang going to be okay?"

"When's he gonna wake up?"

"Guys!" I yelled. Is it just me, or does it seem like I've been doing a lot of that lately? They backed off and Me and Igs put Fang down. I grabbed my jacket and folded into a makeshift pillow before stuffing it under Fang's head.

The rest of the day was just spent waiting around for Fang to regain consciousness. Nudge talked and talked and talked until Iggy grabbed her, made her sit down next to him, and kept her there with his hand over her mouth all afternoon. The boys were talking about something – five bucks says it's bomb, and Angel brushed Total and Akila. Where she got the brush from, I have no idea, and I'm not sure I want to know.

Finally, after a scavenged dinner of dumpster burgers and fries, we crashed. I told Iggy I'd take first watch, then watched as my flock just collapsed wherever. I was tense, waiting for something to happen – Shredders come back, Fang go into shock, Oompa-Loompas pop out of the ground and start singing – _anything._ And here's the kicker – nothing did. My three hours of watch were spent humming random parts of songs under my breath.

I looked at my watch. 2 am; time to wake up Iggy up for his watch. Normally, Fang would take a watch, but he hadn't woken up at all, and we wanted him to heal as quickly as possible. I tiptoed over to Iggy and started shaking him.

"C'mon, Igs, time for your watch," I hissed, keeping my voice low. Nothing. "Iggy, get up, Shredders are here." Again, nil. "Iggy! There's this really cute chick here looking for you!" Zip, zilch, nada. Desperate times call for desperate measures. "Ignis Ride! Up before I confiscate your bomb collection!" He leapt up.

"Noooo! Not the bombs! Take Gazzy, but leave the bombs alone!" He stopped and glared in my general direction. Can we say creepy? I still haven't figured out how he does that.

"Your watch, Igs. Oh, and it's nice to know you'd sacrifice your little brother for your bombs." The murderous look on his face would have been hysterical if it hadn't been directed at me.

"He'd do the same; it's in the pyromaniac's oath, section 3, paragraph 8, line 17. 'If faced the with decision of sacrificing a fellow bomb-maker or the bombs, as long as no substantial harm shall befoul said fellow bomb-maker in the course of such, the bombs will take priority.' "

I rolled my eyes. "Your loyalty is touching. Night." I plopped down next to Nudge and Angel, but when I did a three-sixty, Fang looked so lonely over by himself against the other cave wall, I scooted my butt over to him and laid down, keeping one hand on his arm. I wasn't going to be able to sleep without tangible proof he was alright. I closed my eyes and I was out.

*****

**Fang POV**

I gritted my teeth against the pain. My ribs, shoulder and arm all felt like they were on fire. It hurt to breathe. My shoulder felt like the time Ari had cut up my side, only worse. I was remembering what had happened. It was… interesting. First there was the Erasers that looked like regular humans until they phased, then there was the Flyboys who were robots so Angel couldn't mind-control them, and now these Shredders that could kill you if they so much as scratched you with their overgrown fingernails. Things just keep getting better and better don't they?

Stupid Shredder, jumping up on me like that. Stupid me, not gaining altitude as fast as I should've because I wanted to make sure the Shredders were leaving.

I was unconscious, I could tell that much, but besides that, I was aware of nothing. My… dreams? I dunno what you call it when you're knocked out, not asleep. If anyone knows, drop me a line. My dream/nightmare thingys were full of fire, Shredders, Erasers and things that would literally scare normal humans to death. In other words, the first ten years of my life.

Gradually, I was aware of other voices talking somewhere near me… or was it still my dream things? I concentrated on listening to what they were saying, but I could only make out bits and pieces.

"Got to do something…. Driving me crazy… minds… so frustrating." Angel.

"Soooo much fun… great idea…. can't wait… you… _Voice_ is evil!" Nudge.

"Gonna be so mad… I'm scared… help, I guess." Gazzy.

"Gonna be fun…. Go back to sleep… waking up." Iggy.

I had no clue what they were talking about, but at the moment I didn't care. The pain was just increasing and it was getting too bad to handle. My eyes snapped open. Where was I? I was looking up, but I couldn't see the stars or anything. Freaked, I tried to sit up, but my ribs screamed in pain and I fell back, whimpering.

"Dude? You're up finally?" Iggy's face appeared in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm up," I managed to say. My voice sounded weird to me; weak and hoarse.

"Are you ok?" Iggy asked.

"Fine. What happened?"

Iggy disappeared. I tried to turn my head to look for him, but a searing headache kept me looking straight ahead. Thirty seconds later, he was back with a bottle of water and a couple pills in his hand, both of which he handed to me.

"Here. It'll help with the pain."

"I'm fine," I protested. Iggy scowled.

"Look, I'm the one that fixed you up, and I can tell you with al confidence, you're not fine, and you really need this medicine. Now take them, or I won't tell you what happened."

I shot him my best death glare, but took that bottle and the pills and swallowed them down.

"Ok, I took them. Now what happened?"

"I dunno what happened to you, but we heard you screaming in pain and found you lying unconscious on the ground. Max sent Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy to take the dogs and set up camp, while we fixed you up. Your left shoulder's torn up pretty bad, you busted several ribs, and your left arm broke right below your elbow. After we fixed you up, we brought you back here and hung around all day waiting for you to wake up. It's about 3:30 in the morning, Max took first watch."

"Ok… you can go to sleep, I got watch." I offered.

"Nice try. You're injured, so you're going to sleep. I'm under strict orders to make sure you take no watches tonight; Nudge has third watch covered." Iggy said sternly.

I was about to protest, but the pain was finally dying down and before I could think, I was out again.

**Hope you liked it! Fang's not going to die (yet…), so please review: I would love about 60 total before I post the next chapter! **

**Until next week (or whenever the heck I decide to update)!**

**--Dallas**


	7. The Chapter Everyone's Been Dying For!

**Ok, here's chapter 6. Quick question, did I royally screw up the last chapter? I thought it was pretty good, but I only got 8 reviews and lots of people that usually review, didn't. So, if I totally slaughtered the last chapter, I apologize, and let me know how I can make things better. **

**Max POV**

I opened my eyes. As usual, I was the first one up, except for Iggy, who was on watch. My hand was still on Fang, but sometime during the night it had shifted to his chest somehow. I yanked my hand away, blushing furiously. I stood up, stretched, and made my way over to the fire.

"Hey Igs," I whispered. He nodded. None of us are really morning people, with the exception of Fang, who's too paranoid to sleep past eight. Speaking of Mr. Tall, dark, and silent…

"How's Fang?" I asked. I could see him on the other side of the fire. He was still out cold, as far as I could tell.

"Better. He woke up about 3:30 this morning. I filled him in on what'd happened and made him take some pain meds."

"How'd you do that? Force feed him?" I asked, truly curious. I couldn't remember one time Fang had voluntarily taken medicine for pain. Once in the E-shaped once, when Fang had broken his arm, Jeb had ground up some Tylenol and slipped it into his soda, but that was it.

"Basically," Iggy admitted, grinning. I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Nice. If it was anyone else, I'd say you were overreacting, but since it's Fang, I totally understand."

"Actually, he tried to sit up by himself; I think that helped me convince him to take 'em."

"That would explain it." There was a moment of silence.

"You wanna get 'em up, or start breakfast?" I asked.

"Breakfast. Last time I tried to wake them up, Gazzy thought I was an Eraser and hit me." I snickered.

"I've taught them well," I said proudly. Iggy glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Max, did you just stick your tongue out at me?" Iggy asked incredulously. I didn't say anything. "Nice, Max, real mature."

"Oh shut up and throw something edible together," I snapped. I knelt down next to Angel and started to shake her gently.

"C'mon sweetie, time to get up." She sat up and yawned, stretching. Her big blue eyes looked up innocently at me. _How is Fang, Max?_

_He's fine, baby. Iggy said he woke up real early this morning and went back to sleep. _

_Does he know his arm might not work right anymore yet?_

_Uh, no. I don't want to tell him until he's better. He'll probably freak, and he could just make the wounds worse. Now, get out of my head and help out somehow, 'k? _

'_K, Max! _She skipped off. She stopped next to Nudge and I watched her cute little face screw up in concentration. Two seconds later, Nudge bolted upright, screaming bloody murder. Well, that got everyone's attention.

"Nudge, what is it? Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nudge! Somebody better be dying!!!"

"What happened? Are you ok?"

"You 'k?"

Everyone froze and looked at Fang, our heads turning together like we were being mind-controlled. No one had realized that he was awake. He was laying down on the ground, looking up at us; he hadn't even tried to move yet. He was clenching his teeth, and I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"I'm fine," Nudge said, her eyes big.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Nothing, Angel just showed me… something, and it startled me," Nudge mumbled, examining her feet. Hmmm. Definitely hiding something. What's that? You think she's hiding something too? Thank goodness; I knew I was too paranoid to be crazy. I narrowed my eyes at my little motormouth, but didn't press her for details. More important things to deal with.

"Nudge, Gazzy, help Ig with breakfast. Ang, can you and Total calm Akila down, please?" That dumb mutt had been barking non-stop ever since Nudge screamed.

"Sure, Max," Angel said. _And she's not a dumb mutt._

_Sorry, Angel. Now OUT!_

I went over and knelt next to Fang, putting my hand on his arm. "How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," he muttered, not looking at me. I knew he was trying to hide the fact he was in any pain, but it also kinda seemed like he was embarrassed. I had to be imagining things. What on earth could make him show any embarrassment? Then, I realized this was the first time we'd had any physical contact (that he was conscious for) since he'd kissed me. I yanked my hand away, blushing furiously.

"Eat something when breakfast is done, then take some more medicine," I told him. He opened his mouth to protest. "Or I'll kick your butt all the way to my mom's to have her check you out, I don't care what the Voice says," I finished, making it clear that it was an order, not a suggestion.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Fine." Is he capable of saying a word that's more than one syllable?

"Come and get it!" Iggy yelled as he dished the bacon on a stick out. I grabbed two sticks choc full of meat and hunkered down next to Fang again. I grabbed his uninjured arm and shoulder and helped him sit up, ignoring the fire on my cheeks and the little leprechauns doing a jig in my stomach. He hissed in pain, his hand on his ribs.

"Here," I offered him, handing out the stick. He took it slowly, moving his body as little as possible. _Man, he must really be in a lot of pain. _I thought. Pain or no, that didn't stop him from wolfing down his bacon as fast as the rest of us. After he was done, Iggy gave him some more pills and he swallowed them slowly as I gave him my famous death glare.

_Ok, Voice. What do we do now? We can't fly to Texas for a few days, not until Fang heals. _

_There's a town about three miles southwest. You and Iggy can carry him that far. Check into a hotel with your Maximum Ride card and stay there for a couple days and let him heal and all of you rest up._

_You actually answered a direct question! What, have you not ordered any Chinese takeout lately? _

_Very funny, Maximum. You crack me up._

_You just used sarcasm! What's gotten into you lately? I mean, you've been helpful, you've started to show signs of life, what's next; I find out you have a name?_

_I do have a name._

_Congratulations! Are you going to tell me what it is?_

_Not right now. Knowledge must sometimes be fought for, instead of given freely._

_And we're back to fortune-cookie crap. If you feel like being helpful some more, why didn't Fang's wounds get poisoned?_

_He didn't get poisoned because the Shredders are only poisonous in their claws; their teeth are safe._

_You mean as safe as two and a half dozen half-foot long razor sharp fangs can be? _

_Well, yes._ I felt the Voice leave my head and sighed. Just when I got used to being told nothing useful by the Voice, it throws me a curveball. That sentence is really pathetic if you look at it. I got used to being told nothing _useful _by the _Voice _in my _head._ Yep, I'm surprised the flock hasn't locked me up in the loony bin yet.

"Hey guys!" I called, standing up and stretching my legs out. They all looked over at me. "Pack up! We're going to stay in a hotel about three miles southwest of here, courtesy of the Max Ride credit card!" The little kids all scrambled to pack up, and I helped Iggy put out the fire. "Think you can carry Fang all the way to the hotel?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Sure, no problem." Well, there's that little problem taken care of. Awkwardness between me and Fang minimized. Twenty minutes later, we were in the air. Iggy had Fang, so I wound up having to carry Akila, who weights almost as much as Fang. Total was with Angel, and Nudge and Gazzy had all the backpacks.

"Max? Is that it?" Gazzy asked, pointing downwards and to the left.

"Yeah, Gaz, that's it. We're heading down!" I yelled. We landed in a field outside the town, setting off clouds of dust. After the coughing had died down, we started walking to town. We passed a sign that said 'Welcome to Hope, Arkansas!' and I rolled my eyes. Funny, Voice, funny. Right after we passed the sign, we started looking for our hotel. Only one problem. There were six hotels in downtown Hope alone.

_Hey Voice? Does it matter which hotel we stay at? _I could have sworn I heard the Voice sigh.

_No, Maximum, it does not matter. Just try not to draw attention to yourselves. _

_Gee, we only have wings. What's so conspicuous about that? _The Voice didn't answer and I was pretty sure if it had a body it was beating its head against its desk right now. I ended up deciding on a Motel 6 on the outskirts of town. If something did go wrong and we had to U and A, at least there wouldn't be as many witnesses.

"Iggy, Nudge, and Total, you guys stay out here while me, Gazzy, and Angel go get our room key," I ordered. They nodded and I grabbed Angel's and Gazzy's hands as we walked through the door.

It was nothing special inside; the standard hotel décor. Angel and Gazzy saw the huge fish tank by the reception counter and ran over to it.

_You guys can look, but absolutely no talking to the fish! _I told Angel in my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her nod ever so slightly and I relaxed and walked up to the counter.

"Hello, dear, can I help you?" A kind-looking older woman asked me. I nodded.

"I'd like a room, please," I said softly. She seemed nice enough; to reason to scare her yet.

"Ok, and how long will you be staying with us?"

"Umm… I'm not really sure. Maybe about four days?" I said, trying to guesstimate how long it would be before Fang could fly again.

"Alright, I have room 226 booked for you for the next four days. If you want to stay longer, just let me know before check-out time, which is at 9:30 in the morning, alright?" she asked. I smiled.

"That sounds great, thank you."

"Your total is $241.58." I pulled out my Max Ride credit card and handed it to her and she swiped it. As she handed it back, she reached under the counter and pulled out two suckers. "Here, these are for your kids. They are adorable, and I can tell you are very proud of them." I stared at her in shock. There was no suspicious blank look on her face; she was doing this of her own free will. And she thought Angel and Gazzy were my kids?! I couldn't bring myself to correct her.

"Thanks," I muttered, taking the candy from her, "I am." She handed me my key, and I scurried away, grabbing the kids on my way out.

"Room 226, guys," I told them and handed Angel and Gazzy their suckers. The six of us (eight if you count the dogs) somehow made it up the stairs without dropping any backpacks, suckers, or Fangs. I slid the key in the lock and opened the door. Like the lobby, it was nothing special, but we had slept in caves with no heat.

"I claim first shower!" I yelled, grabbing my bag from Nudge and racing into the bathroom. The minute the hot water hit my skin, I lost track of time. I found the track again when Iggy beat on the door.

"Max, c'mon! You've been in there for an hour! We've already bought food, rented some movies, and changed Fang's bandages!"

I turned off the water and jumped out of the shower. I towel-dried and got dressed in record time.

"Sorry guys!" I called as I opened the door. Nudge sped past me at the speed of light, almost knocking me over. The rest of the flock, even Fang, was waiting outside the bathroom door, holding their change of clothes.

"We already ate, Max, but we left some for you. After everyone's clean we agreed to just stay in and watch movies and eat snacks." Iggy informed me. And you know? I would have chewed him out right then and there for taking charge of the flock, if that plan didn't sound like paradise. We didn't stay in hotels much, so, we had decided to make the most of it.

We'd all taken showers and put on our PJ's and now we were all piled onto the two double beds. Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy had taken one, so me, Fang, and Angel were on the other. Me and Fang were side-by-side, leaning back against the pillows. Angel was sprawled across our laps, half out of it. Fang had taken about five Tylenol earlier, so he was feeling ok. And yes, I know that's a lot and is dangerous for you to take, but we're mutants people! Super fast metabolism, remember?

Suddenly, Fang jumped, flinching as he moved his injured body parts. I glanced at him and he shook my head and shrugged. I narrowed my eyes, but nodded. I'll get whatever it is out of him later.

_Maximum?_

_Yeah, Voice?_

_I have been thinking-_

_Oh no, Voice's been thinking! We're all gonna die!_

_This is serious, Maximum. You need to get things straightened out between you and Fang. Tell him how you feel about him, Max_

_Uh, do you have some Shredders laying around that I could fight instead?_

_Maximum…_

_Why should I? It'll just make things worse between us!_

_Because if you don't tell him, I will make you._

_And how are you going to do that? Can you mind-control me or something?_

_No, but I am in your mind and I know your deepest fears._

_What does that have to do with anything?_ I asked snidely. If only I'd have kept my mouth shut.

_There you see him  
Sitting there across the way  
He don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about him  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the boy  
Yes, you want him  
Look at him, you know you do  
It's possible he wants you too  
There is one way to ask him  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the girl's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Girl, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
He don't say a word  
And he won't say a word  
Until you kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the girl's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy(Kiss the boy)  
(Oh, ohno...)  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the girl's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the boy  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
It's such a shame, too bad  
You're gonna miss the boy  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss that boy  
Lalalala, lalalala  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Go on and kiss the boy  
Kiss the boy(Kiss the boy)  
Go on and... kiss the boy_

That was… creepy. The Voice had changed the words to make it gender-correct, but it couldn't change the fact that my Voice was tone deaf. It was awful. When the song ended, it immediately began replaying.

_How many times are you going to play this in my head?_

_Until you confess your feelings to Fang. _Ugh. This was gonna be a looong week.

Over the next few days, the Voice was true to his word. Every waking moment, that song was playing in my head. In my dreams, the song played along with the video clip from the movie. I could barely concentrate on anything anyone said to me. I barely slept and when I did, I woke up still feeling exhausted. I guess that's what happens when your mind never gets a break.

But even in my state of preoccupation I could tell that Fang was about as out of it as I was; we'd have to call him several times before he'd answer and there were dark circles under his eyes. To top it all off, his wounds were healing slowly and he was in a lot of pain, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. The flock had a hard time determining which one of us looked worse.

Eventually, after four straight days of 'kiss the girl' from The Little Mermaid playing in my head constantly, I was about ready to crack. I was desperate to get a good night's sleep and my head to myself again. It was only 5:30 in the afternoon, but I was exhausted and I collapsed onto one of the beds. I was out instantly, into nightmares full of singing lobsters and dancing fish and _that_ song.

I opened my eyes slowly, blinking tiredly. The first thing I was aware of was that I was not alone. Fang lay next to me, his breathing even and his face peaceful. If I was a nicer person, I would have let him sleep some more. As it is…

"FANG! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!??" I screamed. He woke up and fell out of the bed with a jolt, hitting his head on the nightstand on the way down. "Care to explain just what the crap you were doing on the bed with me?!" I snarled. I know I sound mean, but honestly! I woke up to find the guy I like (even though I really shouldn't) laying next to me on the _bed_.

"I, uh, um, see what happened was, uh I didn't kno-, um it was an accident, I mean-" He was stuttering. Was he really that scared of me? I don't' know, because the next thing I know, he stood up, grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. Terror kicked in, but my exhilaration and love stomped on it, squishing it like a bug before kicking it far away.

I actually responded to his kiss, wrapping one arm around his shoulders, placing my other hand flat against his chest. I loved to do that; I could feel his heart beating under my palm and the sensation made me feel giddy. He wrapped his good arm against my waist and pulled me closer. I was vaguely aware that the Little Mermaid song had stopped playing in my mind. After several long moments we pulled apart, breathing heavily. Fang swallowed, looking nervous. _Probably thinks I'm going to deck him. Poor, naïve Fang. _

"Max… I'm just come right out and say this and please don't fly away. I, I… I love you." I didn't say anything for the longest time; I couldn't. _He loves me? As more than a sister? _My mind had trouble wrapping itself around the concept and when I'd been unresponsive for several minutes, Fang began to panic. "Max? Max? Max, you don't have to feel the same way. I didn't expect you to, but please just say something so I know you're alright!"

I took a deep breath and started laughing. I was in hysterics, wiping tears from my eyes I was laughing so hard.

"Fang… I love you too. Sorry, but you just sounded so freaked right then that I couldn't help it. You looked so _cute_." I teased. he grinned, then pulled me into another kiss. My hand moved up to his hair and he flinched as it brushed a cut sticky with blood. I pulled back and looked at my hand, red with blood.

"C'mon, let's fix your head… not that I work miracles," I added, laughing as I pulled him up and led him to the sink. I poured antibacterial on it, then applied pressure until it stopped bleeding.

"All done?" he asked as I removed the gauze.

"Yep. The bleeding's stopped and as long as you don't go doing anything stupid, you'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"Good, because I wasn't planning on doing anything stupid," he said confidently. I smiled.

"Oh really? So, what were you planning on doing then?"

He took a deep breath and met my gaze and smiled right back at me, the burning look in his eyes giving me butterflies. "This." And he kissed me, wrapping his good arm around me, one hand stroking her hair the other dangling down his side to intertwine our fingers. Somehow, I was pressed up against the wall with Fang's back to the door when I heard the door opening. Unfortunately, I was too into the kiss to register it until it was too late.

"Hey guys, we bring- Oh my gosh! THAT"S SOOO SWEET!

"IT BURNS! IT BURNS! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE!"

"I knew you two were in love! I saw this coming the day I met you!"

"You finally cracked, huh? FINALLY!"

"Will someone please explain what on earth is going on that making you all scream like little girls?"

Me and Fang pulled apart and I turned around to see the whole flock, plus Total, staring at us. Angel, Nudge, and Total were all cheering and smiling, Gazzy looked about ready to throw up, and Iggy just looked confused.

"Max and Fang were kissing, Ig!" Nudge yelled.

Iggy looked stunned then yelled, "FINALLY!"

I suddenly found my socks very interesting. I could feel Fang looking at me and I glanced at him, muttering, "well, that's one way of telling them."

Eventually, we got them to calm down and shower before bed while we ate the food they'd brought, but not after having to endure Twenty Questions.

"Are you guys actually together now?"

"Are you going to get married?"

"When you guys have kids can I help name them?"

"Can you please not kiss in front of me?"

"Are you going to go on dates?"

"Is Jeb going to try to shoot Fang like they do in the movies?"

Me and Fang tried to answer all their questions.

"Yes, we don't know, we'll see."

"We'll kiss wherever we want, ask Fang, and he better not!"

Finally, 2 hours, 6 showers, 2 water fights, multiple awkward questions, several smart remarks from Iggy, and 1 pillow fight later, we got them into bed. Iggy and Gazzy shared and so did Nudge and Angel. Me and Fang plopped down onto our makeshift beds on the floor. He put his arm around me and I snuggled into his side. After several moments of silence, I twisted around to look at him.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"What did Angel mean earlier, when she said 'you finally cracked, huh'?"

"Well, she's been playing the song from The Little Mermaid, you know, 'kiss the girl', over and over in my head constantly for the past four days to get me to tell you I love you."

I laughed. That explained so much. I was going to have to talk to Angel about how she and my Voice could talk to each other. "You want to hear something really funny?" I asked.

"What?"

"The Voice has been doing the exact same thing to me. I was about to break down and tell you, I just wanted a little privacy."

We both laughed and he tightened his grip on me. "Get to sleep. Who knows how long we'll get to stay here."

"Yes, _Dad_." I teased. He mock-glared at me.

"I'm not your dad, thank goodness," he grinned and kissed my forehead, "but I _am_ your overprotective boyfriend who's worried about you and who will make sure you get enough sleep if he has to kill you to do it."

I grinned and buried my face in his shoulder, breathing in the scent of him. Wind, smoke, outdoors, soap (for the first time in a while), and something I couldn't quite place. He smelled safe, he smelled like… home.

"Night, Fang." I muttered, my voice muffled by his shirt.

I thought I heard him say something else as I drifted off to sleep, but I wasn't sure. With Fang's arms around me, I was warm, I was loved, I was safe, I was _home._

**Phew! Loooong chapter!!! And I want lotsa reviews! I hurt my finger yesterday (a splinter got jammed underneath my nail, **_**doing a puppet show at the library)**_** How crazy is that?! Let's say… minimum of 15 reviews? I know it's a lot, but this chapter is 12 pages, AND Max and Fang got together! Consider it your Valentine's Day gift for me!**

**--Dallas**


	8. Whack Him Hard Upside The Head

**Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned Maximum Ride, Max and Fang would have gotten together halfway through The Angel Experiment. Right after they rescue Angel from the School, and they went for a flight and he was rubbing her shoulders to warm her up…**

"Max? Come on, baby, time to get up. It's your watch." I whimpered in protest, snuggling closer to the warm body next to mine. I felt a pair of lips touch the top of my head. "Max, you need to get up," Fang's low voice whispered. I reluctantly opened my eyes.

"Don't wanna," I griped. I felt him smile.

"Max, you need to get up. Nudge took a watch, so your watch is only two hours. I'll stay up with you."

"Nice try," I muttered, "you want me to take watch, you gotta wake me up." Fang pulled away from me and I had to fight back a whimper of protest. He'd been keeping me warm. I opened my eyes a crack to see that he'd shifted to sitting right in front of me.

A gentle hand tilted my chin up so that I was looking at him, and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His lips were warm and firm against mine. If there is one thing in this world that tastes better than chocolate chip cookies, it's Fang. It's hard to describe, but he tastes sweet and dark and sorta minty. I suddenly realized that I'd forgotten to breath and my lungs were burning, so I pulled away enough to breath for a split second before kissing him again.

Eventually, he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"Awake enough now?" Fang panted. I glared at him. Sneaky little bugger. He grinned, then positioned us so that his back was resting against the nightstand and I was sitting between his legs, with my head on his chest.

"Get to sleep," I ordered him firmly, poking his chest. He shook his head.

"I told you I would stay up with you, Max. I keep my promises." He emphasized that last sentence, looking me in the eye. I knew he was telling the truth; he'd never broken any promise he'd made me, or I'd heard him make other people. Not even the one he'd begged me to let him break because he thought it was for the best.

"You're a pain, you know that, right?" I told him. He laughed. "Who are you and what did you do to my boyfriend?" I joked. He stopped laughing and grew serious. _Oh crap._

"Is that what we are now?" he asked. "Boyfriend and girlfriend? Friends with privileges? Just friends? What? Max, I just want to know for certain, what are we?" I looked down, fiddling with a piece of hair.

"Well…" I bit my lip awkwardly, not sure how to put it, "I think… I'd like us to be boyfriend/girlfriend. I don't think I could handle anything else; if I ever saw you kissing another girl, I'd probably end up breaking some of her bones." The corner of Fang's mouth twitched. "What?"

"You look so cute when you're jealous," he told me straight faced. I shoved him. " I mean that; you're beautiful, Max, you just need to see yourself clearly." I blushed, not sure how to respond to that.

"So… boyfriend/girlfriend good with you?" I asked. Instead of answering, he pressed his mouth to mine for a minute.

"That sounds very good, but you do realize that that means we have to go out on a date to make it official, right?"

"Nooooo!" I whined, "Nudge and Angel will be trying to girlify me and Iggy will be making smart mouth comments and Gazzy will be gagging and… no!" Fang chuckled.

"Max, it doesn't have to be a big thing. We'll sneak out one night and go to McDonald's and a movie if you want."

I brightened up. "That actually sounds great. When?"

"Tonight good with you?"

"Sure, sounds good," I said, my face suddenly heating up again. I looked down to hide it, only to hear him snicker and knew he'd seen it. "Shut up."

We lay in silence for a while, not an awkward silence, but an I love you so much we don't really need to talk right now silence.

"Fang?"

"Yeah, beautiful?"

I resisted the urge to slap him upside the head. "I want to straighten some things out before the flock wakes up."

"What things?" He sounded cautious and it took me a minute to realize that he was still afraid that I was scared of what we'd become and I was going to leave.

"Nothing bad, just some little things, don't worry." I whispered, snuggling my head into his chest.

"Ok, shoot."

"Well, first of all, I know what we told Gazzy last night, but I'm not totally comfortable with making out in front of the flock, so can we try to keep the PDA's down to a minimum?" It came out as a question, my nervousness obvious. I didn't want to offend him and cause him to leave again.

"That makes sense, as long as I can kiss you as much as I want whenever the flock's not looking," he said seriously. Typical boy, but hey, I'm not complaining!

"Deal."

"Anything else you want to get out of the way?"

"Umm, yeah. When we go to see my mom, I don't want to tell her we're together right away. I don't want it to be obvious; no French kissing in the hallway, or stuff like that. She'll probably end up asking me in private, but I don't want to make a big deal out of it."

"Understood; I'm in no mood to get the 'talk' for the third time," Fang said, shuddering lightly, making me laugh. "Is that all?" he asked. I bit back a groan. I was so freaked about this last thing. It was the biggest thing, but I wasn't sure how to put it.

"Umm, well, oh gosh, how do I say this? As far as our… relationship goes… oh, shoot me now," I muttered.

"Max?" I glanced up at him. "Are you trying to say you don't want us to have sex?" He asked seriously.

I exhaled loudly, nodding slightly. "I just… I think it's something that should be-"

"Saved for marriage," Fang finished for me, "I know, Max, and I feel the same way."

"Oh, thank goodness," I breathed. He grinned slightly.

"Max, in this relationship, you're in charge. I won't even kiss you if you're uncomfortable with it. You call the shots."

"Thanks, Fang," I said quietly, "that was really sweet, and it means a lot to me. Don't worry; if you even try to stop kissing me, I'll brain you!"

"That's the Max we all know and love," Fang teased.

"Yep, and you're stuck with her now!" I shot back, smiling giddily.

"I have no problem with that. Why would I want to leave her in the first place?" he whispered in my ear, making me shiver. We sat there a while longer, just holding each other.

"What time is it?" I asked eventually. Fang craned his head back to look at the clock on the nightstand.

"8:26."

I groaned. "Time to get the kids up." We sat there for a couple more minutes, just talking. He was telling me about how Brigid in Antarctica had advised him that he should just give me time, and how he was going to tell me he loved me the other night, until Nudge and Gazzy interrupted us.

"I'd kinda figured '3 strikes and I'm out', but we got interrupted, so I figured it didn't count," he explained.

"We really should get the kids up." Fifteen minutes later, we were still in the same position. "I'm getting the kids up. I'm standing up now," I tried to convince myself, but I just snuggled closer to Fang.

"Max?" he asked.

"What?"

"I'm healing fine, but you guys still won't let me move my left arm. Why?"

My breath froze in my throat. _Oh no! I don't want to be the one to tell him! No one should have to tell him!_ I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

"Max?" His voice was sharper now, realizing that something was wrong. "What's going on Max?" I took a deep breath. I was his girlfriend now, and that meant being honest and open with him, and being there when he needed me. And, like it or not, telling him that his arm probably won't ever work right again.

"Let me wake up Iggy and tell him we're going for a flight." My voice came out surprisingly strong and confident; I was expecting a shaky whisper. Fang loosened his grip on me and I tiptoed over to the boy's bed and shook Iggy.

"Igs, get up. Me and Fang are going for a flight. You're in charge until we get back."

Iggy stretched lazily. "Sure thing, Max. Have fun on your _'flight'_," he snickered. I walloped him.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It's not like that, nimrod. We'll be back soon; wake the flock up in a little while."

"What?! You're going for a 'flight' with your lover boy and making me wake the kids up?! That's right; pick on the blind dude."

"I'm going to tell Fang about his arm," I whispered softly. Iggy froze, then gave me a quick hug.

"Take all the time you need, and whack him hard upside the head if he starts going off on one of his depressing tangents, 'k?"

I laughed weakly. "'K." I pulled away and walked over to the window, next to Fang.

"Ladies first," he inclined his head to the still-dark sky above. I threw myself out the window, spreading my wings and letting them catch the air, pulling me up. A minute later, Fang was swooping over to me, his wings hitting mine on every down stroke. After a minute, I pointed down and we landed. Fang turned to look at me, folding his arms across his chest, narrowing his eyes.

"So… what's this about my arm?"

**Review or Fang's wounds will get infected and he will drop dead on his date and Max will find comfort in the arms of Iggy! **

**Let me know how you think Fang will react to the news about his arm, and what you think Angel showed Nudge in the last chapter!!! I want at least 10 opinions, and let me clarify: minimum of 15 reviews or NO update!!!**

**Sorry I got this up so late! Something was wrong with the website, and it wouldn't let me post when I finished the chapter, and I tried to upload it on THREE computers!!! SOOOO frustrating!!!!**

**--Dallas**


	9. Please Don't Hate Me!

**Hey guys! Just a quick AN to let you know that I probably won't be able to update this weekend! We're leaving on Friday to visit my Mawmaw who just had back surgery on Monday. Everything went well, praise the Lord, but she can't drive for 2 weeks. I'll try me absolute hardest go get something up, but I can't promise anything!!! Thank you for sticking with me throughout my sporadic updating!!!**

**--Dallas**


	10. Ow! What Was That For?

**Hey everyone! Me and my little brother are both sick, so we're not going to my Mawmaw's, so I'm updating! **

**Disclaimer: I own nada. Not the flock, not the Dairy Queen I mentioned a few chapters back, nothing! So, if the people that DO own these things are out there, reading this, please don't sue me!!!**

I took a deep breath, sending up a quick prayer that he wouldn't freak out too bad.

"Um, well… Fang, you might wanna sit down," I told him, struggling to keep my voice even. He searched my face for a minute, dark eyes burning into mine, but he eventually just sighed and slumped down, leaning his back against a tree trunk.

He looked up at me. "Speak."

I walked over to him, resting my head on his chest and putting my hand in his good one. I started rubbing little circles on his hand with my thumb as I talked, trying to calm him down. "Fang…" I broke off again, not sure how to put it.

"Spit it out, Max. It'll make it easier."

I took a deep breath.

"Whenyougothurt,Iggysaidthatyou'rearmprobablywon'thealrightandyou'llneverhavecompleteuseofitagainandI'mstartingtosoundlikeNudgeand  
pleasedon'tfreakoutbecauseIloveyouandIdon'twantyoutobehurting." I blurted out in one breath. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see Fang's reaction. I could feel his body tense. I pulled away, giving him room to breath, and twisted around to look at him. "Fang?"

He'd stood up, his forehead pressed against the cave wall his wings were flattened tightly against his back. I could see the emotions coursing through him. Anger, fear, frustration, worry. I put my hand on his arm. "Fang?"

**Fang POV**

_Never use my arm again. So that's what they were hiding from me. _I struggled to control my emotions, which were all over the place. Why? Why me?

As if it wasn't enough that I'd spent the first ten years of my life in a place that death was highly preferable to. As if being betrayed by my father figure when I was 12, as if being unable to trust anyone besides Max completely, as if going through things that would make 5-star general scream like a little girl, as if going through all of that wasn't enough, I had more than likely lost the use of my left arm.

I could sense Max standing right behind me, wanting to comfort me, but she knew I needed my space. I closed my eyes. No matter what, I was not going to hurt her – emotionally or physically – ever.

I realized that my wings were tightened against my back way too tightly to be comfortable. It was something I'd started subconsciously doing at the School – make myself a smaller target whenever my emotions went haywire. Max knew that, and I knew it worried her when I did it, so I took a deep breath and tried to relax.

I slumped down to the ground. "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

She looked guilty. "We didn't know how you'd take it. I figured you'd freak out and probably mess up your wounds again."

"Why couldn't you tell me in the hotel room?"

"Again, I figured you'd freak out and I didn't want the kids seeing that."

"Max?"

She exhaled loudly. "Yeah? What is it? Are you ok?"

"We don't know for sure yet, right?"

She shook her head violently. "No. Nu-uh. Not a chance, mister. Bad idea." She finished by giving me a look that was a combination of 'you are such an idiot' and 'if you so much as think about it again I will kick your butt halfway across the state'. Times like these, it was a real pain that we knew each other so well that she knew what I was planning on doing before I did it.

"Come on, Max," I insisted. She shook her head. "Please?" Her jaw dropped. Neither one of us could remember me ever saying that word.

"It could make it worse," she argued. I snorted.

"Max, we both know that even if you forbid me from doing it, I'll end up doing it anyways. It's just that if you're here, it'll be easier and-"

"There's less of chance of you doing something totally idiotic?" Max finished for me. She shot me the evilest look imaginable. "Ok, fine, I'll help. Stupid masochistic, stubborn bird-boy," she muttered. I smirked.

"Love ya too."

"Yeah, yeah," she smirked right back at me. She reached over and grabbed my left shoulder. "Hold still," she ordered, "if you're going to be a complete idiot, you're at least going to be smart about it."

I rolled my eyes, but listened to her and held still while she unwrapped the makeshift bandage on my shoulder. "Ok… done," she muttered. "try and move it, but stop if it hurts."

I nodded. I started lifting my arm, feeling a huge amount of relief, until after a couple of inches, the muscles in my shoulder started screaming in pain and flat-out refused to move my arm any further. I gritted my teeth and tried to move it more. No dice.

"Is that the farthest it'll go?" Max asked. I nodded slowly. "Can you move your fingers?" I tried and my fingers started wiggling. I could move my wrist and elbow too.

"So, it's like the exact opposite of what happened to you," I told Max. She nodded. I attempted to squash down the feeling of depression inside me. I was a liability now, a burden. There was no way I'd be able to fight half as well as usual with a useless arm.

"Fang, I know what you're thinking, and don't you dare ever think you're a liability again," Max said fiercely.

I didn't reply, but that little voice inside of me was yelling _'but I am'_. Max hit me.

"Ow! Dang it Max, what was that for?"

"Iggy told me to hit you hard if you started going off onto one of your depressing tangents."

"And you listened to him? What's up with that?"

"Fang, when I got my chip out and couldn't move my hand, did you consider me a liability?"

"No, of course not."

"Like you just said, this is pretty much the exact opposite of what happened to me, with the same results. Stop thinking you're a burden, because you're _not._"

"Max, it's different. You're our leader. We're totally screwed without you. You tell us where to go, you keep us safe."

"And you don't?" Max interjected. "Fang, you flock is all six of us, not five, not four, _SIX_. You keep us grounded. _You're_ the one who isn't afraid to tell us an idea is totally stupid and _you're_ the one that calms us all down; _you're_ the voice of reason. The flock needs _you_, Fang, and even more than that, _I need you_. I need you so bad, it _hurts_."

I was stunned into silence. _What is it with Max and her emotional confessions this week? She must be PMSing. It would explain a __whole__ lot._

"Max-" I started to say. She cut me off, crushing her lips to mine. This kiss was different. There was a kind of desperation and need in it. She was trying to show me just how much she needed me, and I was trying to show her just how much I needed her. When we finally pulled apart for air, she buried her head into my shoulder and I crushed her against my chest.

"Don't you ever dare think that I don't need you, because I do," Max ordered me. _Yep, definitely PMSing. _

"Ok," I promised, "I won't." And I wouldn't. I planned on keeping my promise, but that's what worried me. As we lay there, her face buried in my shirt, her words kept repeating in my mind. _I need you so bad it hurts._ I'd promised to myself that I'd never hurt her. _Well, crap._

We got back to the hotel room almost half an hour later. The flock was up and waiting for us.

"What are we doing today, Max?" Angel asked, grinning at both of us. I narrowed my eyes. _Out of my head, Angel. There's this little thing called privacy, you might have heard of it. _

"We're flying to Texas," Max announced, "there's something we'll need to take care of there, and then we'll chill for about a week, then head to Mom's. Everyone got it?"

"Did the Voice tell you this, Max?" Iggy asked after the younger kids had scampered off the pack up our stuff.

"Yeah," Max answered as she stuffed her clothes into her backpack.

"What do we have to take care of?"

"The Voice didn't tell me any specifics, just that it has something to do with Itex."

"I thought that Itex was over and we were focusing on this whole Global-Warming crusade?" I asked, packing my laptop up clumsily with one hand. Max tossed me one of my shirts and I threw in into my bag too.

"Yeah, so did I but-" she broke off as this glazed look came over her eyes and I knew she was talking to the Voice. "Crap! You're kidding me right? Jerk!" She snapped.

"What'd it say?" I asked. She glared at her backpack. _If looks could kill…_

"It said that Global Warming isn't really happening, at least not that anyone can really prove! The earth is just going through this natural cycle and the scientists are bending the facts to make everyone think that we're destroying the earth, when in reality it's tons cleaner now than it was twenty years ago! Our time in Antarctica was just another 'test'! We were just wasting our time! I'm sick of tests!" She snarled. I could see her eyes fill with tears and I pulled her into a hug. I tried really hard and found out I could move my arm enough that it wrapped around her waist.

"We all are, Max. Let's just do whatever it is the Voice wants us to do, and then we'll have a whole week to do whatever we want, alright?"

She nodded weakly and I let her go. Twenty minutes later, we were at the checkout desk. Iggy, Gazzy, and nudge had taken the dogs out the back way. Yeah… the hotel didn't exactly allow dogs, but since when do we let little things like that stop us?

"Here's the key," Max said politely, handing the room key to an older lady, who took it and smiled.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" She asked. Max nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

The lady looked at the three of us. "You know, your daughter looks very much like you," she told Max. I blinked in total astonishment. She thought Angel was Max's kid? That meant that she must think that I was her dad. Oh joy.

"Thanks," Max said shyly. _Ok, what's going on here? _

"Come back and see us again soon!" The lady said. I looked at her nametag. According to it, her name was Linda. I just nodded my head. No use in making promises you can't keep. Angel grabbed my left hand and I put my good arm around Max and we left. We headed around back to meet up with the rest of the flock, and the minute we were in the air, I turned to Max.

"Why'd she think Angel was your kid?"

Max blushed. "Well, when I went to check in, she just kinda assumed that Angel and Gazzy were my kids, and I didn't feel like correcting her and trying to explain the whole 'we're adopted and our parents are missionaries,' so I just let her think that."

Iggy laughed. "You? A mom? At fourteen? Wow, Max, I never would've thought it." Max stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm technically fifteen now, Iggy; my mom said my birthday was in December."

"I like the idea of you and Fang being our parents, Max," Angel piped up, "I mean, you've practically raised us already, so it's not so big a deal."

"What about me? I'm not like a dad?" Iggy asked. Angel shook her head.

"Nah. You're more like the crazy uncle that your parents don't like you spending too much time with 'cause they think he'll rub off on you."

Iggy grinned. "Sweet! I like being the crazy uncle. Although, I feel sorry for Max and Fang's kids."

"Excuse me?" Oh boy, Max was officially ticked off now.

"You two are the most paranoid, stubborn people I know. Any kids you two have are already screwed."

"Thanks, Ig," I said through gritted teeth.

"Anytime, bro."

I flew next to Max the whole day, and when we stopped for lunch we sat so close that our shoulders brushed. I was getting pretty good at doing every thing pretty much one-handed. When we finally arrived, it didn't even seem like we'd flown for three hours, much less the nine it took us to get there.

We crashed in a small cave on the Texas/Mexico border. I grabbed two granola bars and hunkered down next to Max.

"What now?" I asked. She groaned and rubbed her temples.

"The Voice says we're heading to some town in Mexico called Cuidad Juarez. Apparently, they've got an Itex branch there and there's something we need to see."

I handed her a granola bar. "Your voice isn't much into giving us details, is it?"

"Ya think?" Max said wearily. "We're gonna rest up for an hour, then head out, 'k?"

I nodded to show her I heard, then stretched out on the cave floor. A moment later, I felt Max lay down next to me and rest her head on my chest. I closed my eyes and I was out. I woke up to quiet giggles.

"Aw! They're soo cute! Angel, do we still have that-"

"Yep, it's in Fang's backpack! Go get it!"

"If you two get that camera out of my bag and take a picture of me and Max with it, I will make you regret it." I said calmly, not opening my eyes.

"Drat." I heard Nudge mutter. I grinned, then stood up and stretched, feeling my back pop in about fifteen different places.

"Max, time to get up. We're going to the Itex branch," Angel told Max, practically bouncing on her. Max got up and grabbed her stuff.

"Everyone ready?" she asked. We all nodded.

"Let's do this thing!" Gazzy yelled, flinging himself into the air and spreading his wings. We all followed, leaving the dogs behind with a promise to pick them up as soon as possible.

"So, did you have a nice nap, Max?" Iggy asked, grinning mischievously. Max swooped down and whacked him with her wing.

"For your information, yes I did. Sexist pig," she muttered.

"Guys, look! Is that… Suda Hures?" Nudge asked, pointing excitedly.

"Cuidad Juarez," Max corrected, "And yeah, it is. The Voice says the Itex building is in a deserted warehouse that they added on to, on the outskirts of the town. Close enough that it's technically part of Cuidad Juarez, but far enough away that if it blows up or something, the town won't be affected."

"That it?" I asked. Max followed my line of sight.

"Yep, looks like it. Let's go pay our old friends the whitecoats a visit," she grinned. We landed far enough away that their air-radar wouldn't sense us and crept closer.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I hissed.

"I have no idea," Max hissed back.

_To your left, around 10 o'clock, look!_ Angel projected into our minds. We all glanced cautiously over. _Oh snap. This is not good. _

There, outside the building was hundreds of Shredders. They were sparring, using only their bodies and I flinched as I remembered what those teeth could do.

"Oh my gosh," Max breathed, and I nodded in agreement. "Let's get out of here," Max ordered and we slipped off. Five minutes later, we were hovering 20,000 feet above the Itex base, gathered around Max to hear what the Voice had to say.

"It says that that's just one branch. All the branches are determined to get us, and they're all mass producing Shredders like this one," she told us. Angel's and Gazzy's eyes went huge and Nudge and Iggy shifted closer to each other. I grabbed Max's hand. "We have to keep a low cover from now on," she ordered, "even more so than ever before." We all nodded.

"Max?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"There's no real reason for us to leave this branch alone, right? We could destroy it?"

"Umm, I guess. The Voice didn't say anything…"

I smirked and flew over to my favorite blind-bomb-maker brother. "You still have Bruce, right?" I asked.

"Heck yeah, why?"

"Hand him over," I said calmly, hiding my excitement.

"Why – oh!" Iggy grinned. He dug around in his backpack and produced what would appear to be an innocent tissue box to anyone that didn't know him. He forked it over. "After you press the red button, it'll go off in exactly 15 seconds. Have fun."

I grinned and swooped lower, cradling the box against me with my good arm. When I was about a hundred feet up, I pressed the red button and implemented Plan Delta – fly like heck.

The shockwave from the explosion sent me hurling backwards head-over-heels towards the flock. When I reached them, Gazzy and Iggy were cackling madly and high-fiving each other and the girls were staring in shock at the cloud of smoke that was still rising from a huge pile of ashes on the ground below.

Max looked at me, then shook her head. "What?" I asked innocently. "It made me feel better." She rolled her eyes. "One of these days, I'm going to understand how the male brain works." She looked at me again. "On second thought… I'm not sure I want to. Now, c'mon guys, before the police show up."

**Ok, I got 14 reviews for the last chapter! You guys were this ('-') close! 15 reviews for this chapter, or no update. Review or… Fang will get depressed that he can't fight right anymore and leave the flock.**

**Speaking of which… I know you guys are probably really mad at me, but EVERYTHING happens for a reason (my uncle told me that when I got sick and we couldn't go out of town yesterday). He lost the use of his arm for a reason, and you'll find out what it is eventually! Trust me, it makes for a much better story line this way!!**

**--Dallas**


	11. CaffeineCrazed Squirrel

**Yes, I'm alive. You can all stop looking for my long-lost will. I was at my Mawmaw's all last weekend, and 12 hours in a minivan inhaling dog fumes with my 4 year old brother jabbering away about EVERYTHING and trying to wrestle with me while I'm trying to work on Algebra… my sanity miraculously remained intact somehow. For those of you who know my brother… yes. Twelve hours of that. I love that boy to death but he has WAY too much energy and is way too violent. I'm planning on him joining the NFL one day.**

**Then, this weekend, my dad fixed my internet (slow as Christmas and I had to hit 'refresh' every time I clicked on something) and got me a new mouse (old one spazzed out on me), but my computer is possessed and while we were fixing it, it somehow got to the point where it lost internet connection. But, all is better now (My internet is back to its old messed-up self, but I got to keep the mouse!!) and now I'll stop with my excuses and give you the chapter. **

**I'm curious to know if people actually read these ANs, so copy and paste the next line into your review:**

**Owa-Tagu-Siam **

**Kudos to whoever figures it out!!! (Nat: camp initiation!!!)**

**Disclaimer: When I kidnap JP and make him give me the rights to Maximum Ride, I'll let you know. ******** Until then, well, I put this thing up so I don't get sued.**

**Max POV**

"That was AWESOME!"

"Easy 9.8, based on sonic boom alone," Iggy agreed with Gazzy. I rolled my eyes. In the fifteen minutes since Fang had exploded the Itex branch into a million eensy pieces, Gazzy and Iggy hadn't shut up about how awesome the bomb was and rating it on sound, smoke, size, and twenty other things I didn't recognize.

"What is it with them and their unhealthy and more than likely illegal obsession with explosives?" I demanded of Fang, who was flying next to me. He shrugged.

"What is it with you and your unhealthy obsession with chocolate chip cookies?" he countered. I stuck out my tongue..

"What is it with you and _your_ unhealthy obsession with black?" I shot back. Fang just rolled his eyes, a look of long suffering flitting across his face before he went back to his emotional mask. I glanced down and saw the cave where we'd left the dogs.

"Headin' down guys!"

We landed and Total jumped up, flapping his little wings excitedly. "Well? What are the malevolent scoundrels up to now?"

Nudge scrunched up her nose in confusion. "Malev-what?"

"Means evil," Fang murmured.

"They're mass-producing Shredders, but we don't have to worry about this particular branch because mister walking-dictionary over here blew it up," I informed Total. He stared at me in shock for a minute, then high-fived Fang. Or high-pawed. Whatever.

"Time to hit the road, guys. Who's taking who?" I asked.

"I'll help with Akila," Fang told me. I shot him my best no-you-are-not glare and he rolled his eyes. I resisted the urge to whack him upside the head. Is there some unwritten rule of the universe that all males have to be stubborn and refuse to let any injuries affect them? If anyone can find the idiot that wrote that rule, send me a memo.

"Nimrod!" I hissed at him. He just shrugged it off.

In the end, Total decided he could make it by himself and Fang somehow convinced Iggy that the two of them should carry Akila.

_I wonder if he'd notice if I slipped some Benadryl into his drink tonight. _I wondered absentmindedly as I gained altitude.

_Why would you want to do that, Max? _Angel's innocent little voice asked in my head.

_Benadryl makes you sleepy, baby. Fang needs a chill pill every now and then, don't you think?_

She giggled. _Definitely. _

We flew for about an hour before we collapsed of sheer exhaustion in a rocky cave somewhere in Texas.

"Catch!" Iggy called, tossing each of us two granola bars and a bottle of water. The minute we reached wherever we were going, I was going to buy out a whole restaurant for us. Speaking of which…

"Where do you guys wanna spend our vacation week?" I called.

"How 'bout San Antonio?" Fang suggested. I thought it over.

"Any specific reason?"

He shrugged. "Good tourist city, lots of people, easy to blend."

I scowled. "Repeat after me. _It is a _good tourist city. _It has_ lots of people, _and it would be_ easy to blend _in there_. Now, is that so hard?"

The flock was cracking up by the end of my little rant and they almost went into hysterics when Fang looked at me and nodded.

"I got first watch, now you guys hit the sack," I ordered. The little kids and Iggy all had the presence of mind to listen to me without arguing, but Fang narrowed his eyes at me.

Fifteen minutes later, I was stretched out next to Fang and touching his new bruise on his arm, smirking at the look he gave me when he tried to not wince.

Wow; we really have some issues. We start by fighting over who takes first watch, then start getting physically violent (AKA beating each other up), to making out, back to verbally fighting and end up with me practically sitting on Fang's back with his arm twisted behind him while he maintains that I cheated. Sissy. Kissing someone very passionately then slamming them into the ground once they're totally relaxed is not cheating. Not that I did that of course… hehehe…

Don't get me wrong; we weren't punching each other or anything like that, we were just shoving each other around and tripping each other and things like that. Have you ever messed around with a sibling or friend? Yeah, it was like that.

"Fang, I am going to take first watch. You can take second. Please don't argue with me; I really don't feel like fighting any more tonight," The first half came out nice and strong and left no room for argument. The second half… was pathetic; I was begging. He raised an eyebrow.

"Max, if you're admitting you're not up for beating the crap out of me again for first watch, you obviously need some sleep. I'll take first watch and wake you up for second."

"No, you wouldn't. You'd wake Iggy up for second and you two would let me sleep in, waking me up an hour late for third," I said flatly, eyeing him suspiciously. He smiled innocently, lighting up my world. Not to sound horribly cliché and downright sappy; it was magical. _Dangit, boy! That's cheating! Of course, he might not know what affect his smiles have on me…that's probably a good thing; he'd misuse the power terribly. _

"Max, we both know I'm gonna win, so just drop it now."

"I hate you," I mumbled, as I snuggled up against him.

"I love you too." His voice dripped sarcasm and I grinned in spite of myself.

"Sorry, Max," he added randomly.

"Sorry? For what?" _I swear, if he's blown up another building or gone over to the dark side…_

"We were supposed to go out on our date tonight, remember?"

_Oh yeah… I'd forgotten. I guess the whole finding out that people all over the world are hunting you again can take priority in your mind. _I wasn't about to tell him that, though. I glanced down. "About that, Fang… I dunno if I want to go on a date any more. It just doesn't feel right, y'know? Not like it did with Sa-" I didn't even get his name out of my mouth before Fang titled my face towards his and kissed me roughly, driving all coherent thoughts out of my mind.

"Nice try, Maximum," he murmured against my lips. I scowled at him and he smiled and kissed me again.

"Night, Max," he told me a while later and his voice held no room for argument. I glared at him.

"Who died and made you leader?"

He gave me a look that said quite clearly 'shut up and go to sleep or else'

"Promise you'll wake me up for second?" I asked.

He shrugged offhandedly. In Fang-talk, that means 'ain't no way it's happening, but you can fool yourself all you want'. I playfully poked him in the stomach before I closed my eyes and drifted off.

"C'mon Max, time for your watch," Iggy whispered as he shook me awake. My eyes shot open.

"'K, Igs, go to sleep now," I mumbled. He moved away to go pass out and I sat up slowly.

Fang hadn't woken me up for second watch, not that I'd expected him too, but it still rankled. He was going to learn that just because he was my boyfriend didn't mean he could start being all over-protective of me. How was I going to teach Fang the Stubborn this lesson, you ask? Easy. He's a hormonal teenage boy; all I had to do was not kiss him for a day and he'd get the message. It worked perfectly; by the time we reached San Antonio that evening, he was halfway down the path to clinical insanity.

He attempted to corner me while Nudge was in the shower and the rest of the flock was busy watching the TV, but I slipped away and lounged on the bed, watching the TV. I glanced at the screen, then blinked, making sure I was seeing what I thought I was seeing. Yes, there was a talking cucumber holding a stuffed seal-looking thing on TV.

"Barbara, I can't dance." A fake, high male voice confessed. _What the…?_

"Barbara manatee," the cucumber began singing. I felt my eyes widen in total disbelief, but found myself laughing along with the kids. I found out the show was called VeggieTales and it was crazy, but hilarious.

"I'm out!" Nudge yelled as she exited the bathroom. _Yes! My turn! _Everyone else had already taken their shower, so I was the last one. Fang snickered at my expression as I jumped off the bed, grabbed my bag and hurtled across the room like a caffeine-crazed squirrel. In 17.6 seconds, I was in the shower, turning on the water at the hottest it would go. Just one problem; the hottest it would go was ice-cold.

"Who used all the hot water?!" I screamed. Outside the bathroom, there was the awkward silence of no one wanting to own up to something. Then, very quietly, I heard Nudge mutter, "crap!"

"You're so gonna get it," Gazzy told her.

I showered as quickly as possible, shivering in the icy water. Next time we stayed in a hotel, _I _was taking the first shower; Nudge had used most of the soap and shampoo too. I love that girl, but sometimes I could strangle her. I got out, dried off, attempted to pull a comb through my hair, gave on it, and got dressed. I walked back into the room and plopped down on one of the beds between Fang and Angel. Nudge was sitting opposite me and I narrowed my eyes and glared at her. She shrank back a little closer to Iggy. _Wonder what's up with that? Oh well, I'll ask Fang later._

Speak of the devil. Fang had taken a comb and was working out the knots in my hair. It felt sooo good. Nevermind that he was doing it to get back on my good side.

_That's not the only reason, Max. He knows you're stressed out and he wasn't to make you feel better/ Plus, he just loves you._

_Angel! What have I told you about digging around in peoples' heads without their permission?_

_Not to do it. _Her mental voice sounded glum.

_Exactly, now bye-bye._ I felt her leave my head and realized that Fang was done with combing my hair.

"Can I talk to you, Max?" he asked. I fought back a giggle; he was going crazy. I followed him out to the balcony and shut the door and curtains behind us.

"Ma-ax," he whined. Yes, you heard me, _Fang, _the Prince of Darkness,_ whined_. And if that sentence doesn't seem weird to you, I suggest you go back and reread the books.

"Fa-ang," I mimicked back at him.

"It's not funny," he griped. I smirked.

"Maybe to you it's not, but me and the flock are getting a kick out of this. Teach you not to listen to me."

He looked incredulously at me. "That's what this is all about? Me not waking you up for second watch?"

"Congratulations! It only took you all day to figure it out!" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"If I apologize, will I get a kiss?"

"Maybe," I smiled. He grabbed my hand and played with my fingers while he talked.

"Max, I apologize for not waking you up for watch. You're a big girl and I should stop trying to protect you from everything. It was wrong and I'm sorry. Can I have my kiss now please??"

I'll admit, I was impressed; I didn't know the boy had it in him. I debated making him wait a while longer, but he looked at me with those burning midnight-sky eyes, and I caved, pressing my lips to his for a moment, and then letting him take control of the kiss.

What seemed like ages later, he pulled away, both of us breathing heavily.

"What are we doing for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Well, the flock wants to go sightseeing," I informed him. He grinned, lighting up my world.

"Sounds like fun."

*****

"Can I jump in?" Gazzy whispered excitedly to me. I glared at him.

"We're trying to blend in, remember? And I'm pretty sure normal people don't jump into the water in the San Antonio River Walk," I added. Fang snickered quietly next to me and I shoved him playfully. He shoved me back gently before he wrapped his arm around me and rested his head on top of mine.

I really had no clue what'd gotten in to him, but ever since we'd 'gotten together', he'd been very affectionate towards me. He still was the same to the rest of the flock, but he was constantly holding my hand or putting his arm around me or something. I wasn't complaining, but it did worry me; it was disconcerting.

_What did you expect, Maximum? _The Voice butted in. I groaned.

_You know, some people think of a vacation as white sand beaches and waves lapping at their feet and romantic music playing in the background. I'd be happy if the voice in my head just left me alone for a week. _

_Maximum, he has been holding back feelings for you for so long. Now he doesn't have to hide them. You don't realize it, but you have changed too._

_Have not!_

_Yes, you have, Maximum. You are far less stressed and more easy-going._

_Well, crap._ I thought angrily.

_Change is not always a bad thing. _

_Yeah, yeah, can you go bother some other poor bird kid? _

_You need me, Maximum, you just haven't realized it yet. _

I had a smart-mouth retort ready, but the Voice butted in again. _Enjoy your vacation Max; enjoy being with the flock. Show Fang how much you love him. You have no guarantee how long this will last. _

_What? What do you mean?! _I screamed in my head, but the Voice didn't answer.I know; _shocker._

"You ok, Max? You kinda zoned out," Fang was there, his face only inches from mine. I forced a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good, just the Voice sticking its two cents in," I told him.

"About?"

I sighed; he wasn't going to let this go. "Us, change, fortune cookie crap, the usual." HE nodded, accepting my answer, and we didn't talk again the whole ride. We just sat back and admired the beautiful view; the stars reflecting on the water, the sounds, smells and sights of the people and food surrounding us.

That night, we were lounging around in the hotel room while the kids drifted off to sleep. Once Gazzy's snores had filled the room, Iggy glanced unseeingly at me and Fang.

"I'll take first watch, but please don't be out too late, ok?" _How did he know?_

"You two are pretty obvious," he said, sensing our eyes on him. I decided not to ask questions; knowing Ig, given half a chance, he'd be cracking innuendos left and right.

The date was amazing. We went to McDonalds and scared half the staff with our order, then went to the theaters and watched Twilight. The movie was great; made even more amazing by the fact that I was snuggling into Fang as best I could with the stupid armrest thingy between us.

It was almost midnight when we got back. As I slip the key into the door handle, I got the sense something was wrong; I could smell smoke. I glanced at my boyfriend – gosh, it feels weird saying that word – and shot him a look that said 'do you sense it too?' and he nodded.

_Shredders? _I mouthed. Fang thought for a minute, then shook his head. 'I don't think so'his expression read. "Count of three," I breathed. _Meaning count of one. _

"One!" I hissed and he twisted the handle sharply and threw open the door. We burst into the room, ready to take on whatever was threatening our family, only to be met with two extremely guilty male faces covered in soot and two very self-righteously angry female faces.

"Hehehe... oops?" Iggy said very sheepishly.

"What did you do??" I hissed at him, trying desperately to keep my voice down so the rest of the hotel couldn't hear.

"That wasn't supposed to happen," he confessed, "Me and Gaz were trying out a new kind of bomb and it kinda… went haywire and woke the girls up. But it was a very small bomb!" he added quickly. _Ok, deep breaths. Don't flip out yet. Assess the damage and get out of human hearing range first. _

"Where'd you set it off?" I asked as I took inventory of the room; it looked fine.

"The bathroom," Gazzy muttered. I took off running towards the room in question. It wasn't _too_ bad; it could've been worse. Sure, the shower curtain and towels were charred and the tiles were cracked, but Iggy and Gazzy's scenes of destruction usually looked much worse when they were done with them.

"We weren't even halfway done," Gazzy explained, "so, the damage isn't bad. Now, we think we know what went wrong, so if we connect the red wire _after_ we cross the yellow with the green, instead of _before_…" his voice trailed off as I glared at him.

Two hours later, I'd shouted myself hoarse and Gazzy and Iggy both looked like they were going to pee their pants in fright. It was rather refreshing.

*****

A week later, we were in the sky, almost at my mom's house. We'd had a great time in San Antonio, but I was dying for some of her chocolate chip cookies.

"Heading down, guys!" I yelled, and we landed in the small woods outside her house.

"Race ya!" Gazzy shouted and we were all running flat-out towards the house. Yes, all of us; even me and Fang, even Total and Akila! I reached the door first.

"We're here!" I called, pounding on the door. It opened and Ella stood there, her eyes red from crying and a strained smile on her face. She hugged all of us half-heartedly.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The Voice told us there was something we needed to deal with here before I 'save the world,'" I made quotations marks with my fingers in midair.

"I bet he did," Ella muttered resentfully.

"What's the matter?" I asked her worriedly. She was my half sister, and I needed to make sure I didn't need to kick anyone's butt for her. She shook her head.

"You'll see; it's not my business," she mumbled; a look of sadness, anger, and… loathing, maybe, flickering across her face. I was totally confused, but then my mom appeared at the top of the stairs and my worries took a backseat for a minute.

"Max!" She pulled me into a hug that would have probably snapped my spine if I was human.

"I missed you, Mom," I whispered, then pulled away from her embrace so she could hug the rest of the flock. The look on Fang's face when she squeezed him was _priceless_. Talk about your Kodak moments.

"It's good to see you again, Maximum," an all-too familiar voice whispered in my ear.

"Jeb," I said curtly, nodding slightly in acknowledgement.

Only once all of the hugs and tearful reunions were out of the way and we were seated in the kitchen, wolfing down hot chocolate chip cookies, did I go out of my way to speak to Jeb.

"So, what's this big pow-wow we needed to come up here for?" I asked. _No use beating around the bush._

"Well…" My mom trailed off, uncertainly. I looked around the room, taking in every detail, every face.

"Oh my gosh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

**Evil cliffie!!! What do YOU think will happen??**

**I just read Max; it's SOOOO good!! Much better then TFW!! Am I the only one that started squealing 'faxnesfaxnessfaxness!" on page 285??**

**Review or Fang will take Max on a date on the San Antonio River Walk and they'll fall in and drown!! Hehehe… these things are so much fun! 15 reviews for this chapter, please!!!**

**--Dallas**


	12. WalMart Bag Of Happiness

**This chapter is dedicated to my anonymous reviewer ****truth is a fairytale**** for guessing correctly what is going on!! Seriously, I got the review and I was like "oh my gosh, someone got it!!" so, kudos to you, and I salute your deduction skills (or your random guessing skills, either one!)\**

**Disclaimer: **

**Fang: "Say it…"**

**Me: "No!" **

**Fang: "Say it before I make you!"**

**Me: *Types something on computer* "See! I control you! I could make this happen!"**

**Fang: *Reads computer screen and glares* "You wouldn't." **

**Me: "Oh yes I would!!"**

**Fang: *Grabs computer and holds it over the edge of a cliff* **

**Me "NOOOO! Ok, Idon'townMaximumRide;allbelongstoJamesPattersonexcepttheplot,whichIownandyoubetternotsteal!!! There! Happy?" *glares at Fang***

**Fang: "Why don't you stop giving me the death glare and write the chapter?"**

**Me: "Coward…"**

**Oh, and BTW, Fang's LEFT-handed, and it's his RIGHT arm that's messed up!!! I'm gonna go back and change it ASAP, but you need to know that for this chapter!!! Why is Fang left-handed, you ask? Because I felt like it!!!**

**Max POV**

I couldn't _believe_ this. Suddenly, the look on Ella's face made sense; I'm sure the same emotions were all over mine. There, on my mom's left ring finger was an engagement ring. I shot Jeb – there was no way on God's green earth I was calling him dad – a death glare.

"Max?" I looked at my mom, her face worried. "Are you ok with this honey?"

I couldn't get the words out, not that I had anything to say that wasn't totally mean to Jeb. I swallowed hard. "I… I need to go for a flight, clear my head." _Never mind that I just flew here all the way from San Antonio. _"I dunno when I'll be back, but don't wait up." I forced to legs to walk, not run, to the door and then I was in the air, beating my wings strongly.

I was about to go super speed when I felt something grab me around the waist. If it's possible to jump in midair, I did. I would have beat the crap out of my captor without even thinking if I hadn't recognized the hand that held me.

"Fang! What are you doing?!"

He looked at me impassively. "Stopping you from doing something totally idiotic-" I started to protest, but he raised an eyebrow, "-alone," he finished. I scrunched up my nose in confusion. "If you get to fly off in a huff and not talk to your mom or Jeb, then so do I," he explained.

I grinned. "Hold on tight, bird-boy," I warned him and he tightened his grip with his good arm on my waist and I wrapped my arms tightly around his shoulders before kicking it in high gear. Ok, for the record, flying super-speed is waaay up there on the list of best things EVER. Flying super-speed while kissing Fang is off the charts.

Eventually, I slowed to a stop, hovering about 300 feet up. Fang half-grinned up at me.

"Do you have any clue where we are right now?" he asked.

I shook my head sheepishly. "Umm… somewhere in Canada, I think." I landed us awkwardly on a rocky mountain and sat down on a stone overlooking a valley. Fang joined me a moment later, shaking out his arms and legs. I raised my eyebrows.

"Cramped from not moving," he explained. I nodded and we both sat there in silence.

"So…" Fang began.

"So what?" I asked. _No! I don't wanna have this conversation with him! I just wanna kiss the living daylights outta him! _

Fang gave me a look. "No trying to wiggle out of talking with me, Max. Not today."

I scowled. _Let the torture begin…_

"Are you okay?" Fang asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"You just found out that your mom who you just met less than a year ago and your 'dad'," he made air quotations with his fingers around the word, "who you aren't even sure you can trust are getting married when they hadn't even told you they were even dating. I'd be pretty ticked."

I sighed, looking down at my knees that I'd pulled up to my chest. "It's just… yeah, exactly what you said. I'm not at all sure I can trust him, and then I'm worried about my mom; if he's not good, then what'll happen to her, and it's obvious that Ella's taking this real bad and so I'm worried about her and then I worry about the flock because they'll start to think of Jeb as a dad again, and then for all I know he could betray us again, and _then _it's the fact that they'd never even made any indication that they thought of each other _that_ way. They didn't tell me anything about this and then they expect me to be la-di-da happy about this and on top of all that I'm stressed about saving the world and the Voice is not helping and… argh!" I groaned in frustration.

I looked up and saw Fang's dark eyes watching me, looking satisfied and rather shocked. "And I'm gonna shut up with my Nudge impression now," I muttered before bursting out into tears.

Fang didn't try to tell me 'it'll be alright', 'don't worry', or any of that stupid stuff I hated, he just wrapped his good arm around me and held me tightly, letting me cry myself dry onto his shoulder. I think he sensed that I needed this; I didn't need comforting lies, I just needed to get it all out.

Eventually, my sobs subsided into hiccupping whimpers and I couldn't possibly produce any more liquid in my tear ducts if my life depended on it.

"What did the Voice say?" Fang asked.

I sniffed. "Huh?"

"The first night in San Antonio, on the River Walk. The Voice told you something, but you didn't tell me what it really said. The truth this time, please." His voice was controlled, but I knew it bugged him when I hid stuff from him.

"The Voice told me… it told me to enjoy being with you guys, to show you how much I love you, because I have no guarantee how long it'll last. It bothers me; it sounds like you won't be there."

"I'll always be there for you, Max," Fang promised, "as long as you need me, I'll be there."

I didn't say anything. We both knew that there was no guarantee that he could keep that promise, but neither of us was willing to say it. We just sat there, holding each other, taking comfort in a beautiful lie. Heaven only knows how long we laid there, kissing, hugging, but without a single word passing between us.

Eventually, Fang's body heat was only keeping half of me warm and we got up and I grabbed Fang and superspeeded (hehehe, I love making up new words) back to Arizona. We stumbled into the front door.

"We're in the kitchen," I heard my mom call from down the hallway. _I thought I told them not to wait up? Grrr… what is it with people not listening to me lately?_

Fang entwined our fingers as we walked, squeezing my hand. I was amazingly thankful for his support right then. I knew that no matter if I flew off the handle at Jeb or just pretended like nothing had happened, he would stick by my decision.

We rounded the corner into the kitchen and it took all my self control to not groan. _Oh joy… _Not only was my mom in the kitchen, so were Jeb, Brigid, and Iggy. _What is Brigid doing here? I guess she's here for the wedding. I should talk to her; thank her for talking to Fang. _

We stood there for a minute, the tension and awkwardness in the air almost tangible. I really had no clue what the proper etiquette when you're parents are getting married without even warning you, is.

Finally, Fang took matters into his own hands.

"We're starving. Any food left?"

Mom blinked, taking her gaze off of me for the first time in seven minutes.

"Um, yeah, in the fridge."

Fang nodded and walked over and pulled some plastic containers out.

"Chicken or beef?" he asked me, holding out some fajitas.

"Beef."

He stuck a container in the microwave and punched in one minute. While the little plate-thingy turned, the atmosphere in the room went awkward again.

"Max-" my mom started. I interrupted her.

"Mom, let's just all go to sleep, alright? We'll talk about it in the morning."

She nodded, looking unhappy but agreeing. "You're sleeping in the attic, ok? The boys are in the living room, and the girls are with Ella, but I thought you deserved some privacy."

I attempted a smile to show her how much I appreciated the gesture, but I'm pretty sure it turned out as a grimace.

"Go to bed as soon as you're done eating, honey, you've had a long day."

I glanced at the clock. 1:37 am. Wow. Time sure flies when your attention is… otherwise occupied *coughcoughkissingcoughcough*. One by one, the adults and Iggy drifted off to bed until it was just me and Fang in the kitchen.

20-something fajitas, a make-out session, and a washing dirty dishes turned into a splash fight later, I was dried off and in the pull-out couch /bed in the attic. It was surprisingly warm for an attic and I was out almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

*****

"Psst, Max, wake up." I could feel someone shaking me, but I was too tired to care.

"Not yet, not my watch," I murmured… at least, I think I did; I was still half out of it. _The flock can bug my mom about whatever it is; I'm indulging in a leader moment and refusing to get up for them._

"C'mon, Max, baby, you gotta get up. Ella's gonna kill me if I woke her up for nothing." Fang's soft voice pleaded in my ear, not two inches from my face. _Now, him, I'll get up for._

I opened my eyes, and saw Fang and Ella standing there. _Ella? I was expecting one of the flock. Oh well. Wonder what's up._

"What-" I started to say, but Fang cut me off.

"We're going for a early-morning flight," was all he said, and then the next thing I know, I'm being shoved out the window to fly around in my PJ's while holding my younger half-sister at 4 am in the morning. Am I the only one that's confused? Good.

We landed about a half a mile from my mom's house in the little woods. I started to ask Fang – again – what was going on, but he just handed me a Walmart bag, kissed me on the lips and left, flying back the way we'd come

I glanced at Ella. "What's going on?"

She bit her lip. "Fang came to talk to me after you went to bed. He said you're not too thrilled with this either, and that he thought it'd be a good idea to have a little sister-sister heart to heart where no one could hear us – or our minds."

I blinked back tears and grinned. "Sounds good. Soo… you wanna pour your soul out to me first, or vice versa?"

Ella laughed quietly. "Um, I'll start, I guess."

"What, specifically, is bugging you about," I shuddered, "Mom and Jeb?"

"It's just… I miss my dad."

I blinked in surprise. I'd never heard Ella or Mom mention Ella's dad before.

"What happened to him?"

"He was a firefighter. One night when I was nine, he got called out to one of those big forest fires, you know, in California. He never came back. There was an accident; he got trapped under a tree and by the time they got him out, he'd suffocated. His body was burnt almost beyond recognition" Ella was sobbing by the time she was done and I hugged her tightly. "I just feel like it's… disrespectful to my dad. I don't want Jeb to be a replacement for him. I _have_ a dad, and it's _not _Jeb."

After a while, her tears had dried up and I felt some happiness was called for. "So, what in the Walmart bag?" I asked. Ella shrugged.

"Dunno, why don't we check?"

We untied the bag together and gasped as we saw what was inside.

"All hail the Walmart bag of happiness!" I cried. I thought Ella was going to bust a gut laughing. Fang had stocked the plastic blue bag with chocolates of all kinds – candy bars, chocolate chip cookies, fudge, brownies, _everything._

"He knows you too well," Ella commented as she munched a Butterfinger. I laughed and grabbed a brownie.

"So, what bugging you about Mom and Jeb?" Ella shot my earlier question back at me. I gave her the same reasons I'd given Fang and she nodded in agreement.

"…but, I figure, if it makes Mom happy, I guess I can deal," I finished. Ella shrugged.

"I guess, but it's still hard."

"I know, but maybe if we talk to Mom together, we can deal better." _Gosh! What is it with me and emotional breakdowns today?!_

"I guess, but if we still don't feel good about it, we can always just make Jeb go 'missing'," Ella decided, making air quotes around the word 'missing'. We both laughed until tears ran down our cheeks and I'd never felt closer to my human half-sister than in that moment.

**Review or next time Max takes Fan superspeed, she will accidentally drop him and he go SPLAT! 15 reviews for next chapter, please!**

**--Dallas**


	13. Soo Sorry Guys!

**Guts, I am soooo sorry about this, but you have to understand, schoolwork has gotten to be too much and I'm very sorry to tell you that I'm abandoning this story… I just hope that you won't kill me when I tell you…. April Fool's!!! Hehehe… sorry about that, but seriously, how many of you freaked out??**

**--Dallas**


	14. Flock Exposure Syndrome

**Sat, April 11th, 2009**

**TO: )(*wings*)( **

**I just didn't want people going 'oh my gosh, he can use his arm again!' when they read the chapter, because he can't! 'K? 'K.**

**TO: maria **

**There's going to be Nuggy; if you read my 2-shot, Nuggy is in it. And trust me, it's gonna be pretty big in this story too, but people tend to freak out if I have them get together when Nudge is still only 11/12! There's been little hints throughout the story about them crushing on each other, and I'll try to step that up for ya, but the big romances for now are going to be Fax, with a small bit of Veb (nothing that'll scare you though) and a totally new pairing that'll come up… either this chapter or in the next few chaps! There's also going to be other romances throughout JMMS, but faxness is the biggie. How about this: when Nudge and Iggy do get together, I will dedicate a few chapters of them just for you, 'k? **

**Oh, and I know I probably really freaked some people out with that last AN, but it was really funny to see your reactions! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Buying**** TAE, SOF, STWAOES, TFW, and MAX... ****two weeks of babysitting money.  
Staying up all night reading them on a school night before a test... one nap during said test and a scolding  
Desire to find out the characters are real... one goal in life.  
Knowing I will never own the**** Maximum Ride ****series... one broken heart.  
Enjoying the love between Fang and Max (and manipulating them to do my will in fanfictions)... priceless.**

**Max POV**

I perched on my windowsill, letting Ella out of my arms before hopping into the attic myself. She tackled me in a huge hug before slipping out to her own room. I rubbed my eyes, feeling the burn of tears leech away slowly.

"So, I'm guessing it went well?"

I jumped, but a calloused hand over my mouth kept me from screaming. My heart rate skyrocketed so fast I was sure my veins were going to explode.

"You really are oblivious, aren't you?" Fang's voice sounded highly amused. I waited until his hand left my mouth to respond.

"Will you stop that?!"

"Stop what, breathing?"

I twisted around to look at Fang, who had wrapped his arm tightly around my waist. "That was funny maybe the first dozen times. You seriously need to come up with a better comeback."

He smirked. "My old comeback works perfectly fine, thank you."

I had a snippy retort on my lips, but my lips were suddenly very busy. After a moment, we pulled apart to breathe and Fang grinned, making my world spin a little faster.

"Breakfast?" he asked, and I nodded fervently. We walked down the stairs, his arm around me. It was still only about 6 in the morning, so I wasn't expecting anyone to be up yet. Mutant bird kids tend to like sleeping in, same with the wacky humans around here. I was surprised to see Nudge and Iggy sitting at the table when we walked in. Nudge was always the hardest one to get up; one time last year, I'd had Gazzy wake her up and she'd punched him in the face in her sleep. He'd had a shiner for the next two days, even with our awesome freaky-mutant-healing powers.

As if the two of them already being up wasn't weird enough, they were sitting at the table, eating cereal, and _get this_ I'm pretty sure they were inadvertently flirting. I mean, they were talking, and Nudge kept giggling, and both of them kept blushing.

"Change of plans," I hissed under my breath at Fang. He looked confused, but then he caught sight of the happy couple and nodded. I grabbed two boxes of granola bars and I tugged his hand gently, leading him out to the back patio, leaving the two lovebirds alone. And yes, I get it love birds, and we're part bird. Please don't start laughing hysterically; the entire flock hates that joke with a passion. You do realize it's the stupidest joke ever, right? Ok, rant over!

We plopped down on the couch-thingy of my mom's outdoors patio set. He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled into his side.

"So, what's up with Nudge and Iggy?" I asked through a mouthful of granola and chocolate. He chuckled softly.

"Well, I dunno what's going on in Nudge's head, but I know Iggy has a huge crush on her."

I raised my eyebrows. "Seriously?"

"Yep."

"What's your definition of 'huge'?"

"Um, sleeps with her sock under his pillow huge?"

I gagged. "Yeah, that's not stalkerish at _all_." Ah, you gotta love sarcasm; it makes the world go round. Or is that love? Whatever; either one works.

"You ok with this?" Fang asked. I nodded.

"I mean, I could kinda see it coming. We're together, and that leaves them. I actually think Nudge likes Iggy back."

Fang blinked – a response equal to any other person's jaw dropping. "But she's only 12?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's been a 'woman' for almost two years and had a crush on Igs for about a year."

"Ok, too much information…" Fang tore the wrapper off of his fifth granola bar and wolfed it down.

"Wimp."

Fang opened his mouth to protest, but the effect was ruined by a chunk of granola falling out of his mouth and onto his lap.

"Yu-uck." I wrinkle my nose and shoved him away. We looked at each other for a moment, then burst out laughing, tears streaming down our cheeks. "You special, but you _my_ special," I teased him and he grinned, taking my breath away.

"Max?" My mom's voice called. She opened the patio door and stuck her head out. _Way to ruin the moment, Mom. _"Oh, there you are. You and Fang need to come inside; it's time for breakfast. After we eat, Jeb and I would like to talk to you." _Oh joy. The monster from the black abyss wants to talk to me. This outta be fun. _

Fang got up slowly and offered me his hand. I glared at him.

"Just because we're dating does _not_ mean you can start treating me like a girl!" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow. "Ok, that sounded really wrong, but you know what I meant!" He raised his other eyebrow. I reluctantly grabbed his hand and let him pull me up. I just being polite, I swear. No ulterior motives like getting to touch him for an extra 7 seconds. Not that I counted, of course.

When we walked into the kitchen, I instantly dropped his hand. He shot me a disappointed glance, but I ignored it. The kitchen/dining room was crowded with people; I instantly felt claustrophobic. My fists clenched and I broke out into a cold sweat. Fang noticed and leaned over.

"Relax, Maximum," his warm breath hit my ear and I relaxed slightly. When Fang uses my whole first name, it's his way of getting my attention and saying 'I'm being serious and you really need to listen to me'. That, or he's trying to get under my skin.

"Grab a plate and sit down wherever you find room," Jeb called above the noise of oh, twenty or thirty total strangers making themselves at home _in my mom's house. _Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture? Maybe it's some strange human ritual, who knows? Either way, it is not the definition of 'fun' to six distrustful, claustrophobic, paranoid bird-kids.

Anyways, the flock grabbed some first-rate Mexican cuisine and hunkered down on the floor. There was only enough chairs for about half the people there, and besides, we've eaten desert rat, Thumper, and Bambi we've caught ourselves and roasted over a fire on a dirty stick in a cave. Some enchiladas and fish tacos on Mom's kitchen floor? No problemo.

I was chomping through my third plate of chow when my mom came and sat down next to me and Fang.

"Who are all these people?" I hissed at her. She smiled. "

People that flew in for the wedding. The scientists from Antarctica, some of mine and your father's old co-workers, some family members. Most are staying at a hotel, which is why you didn't see them yesterday."

"Flew in for the wedding? When is the wedding anyways?"

My mom was examining the linoleum, refusing to meet my furious gaze. "March 1st, so in nine days."

"What?!" I half-yelled, causing everyone in the room to look curiously over at me. I muttered a quick 'sorry' and rounded on my mom.

"Nine days! I just found out yesterday that you and Jeb were even interested in each other _that_ way, and now I find out that you're getting married in nine days!"

She looked up at me then. "I'm sorry, Max, we jus thought it'd be better this way."

"Yeah; hiding things from your daughter is always the best thing to do." I knew I was being rude, but at this point I didn't care. I was ticked off and didn't care who knew it. "Anything else I should know?"

"Jeb and I want you and Ella to be my bridesmaids, Angel to be the flower girl, and Fang and Iggy to be groomsmen."

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I whined.

"Yes, Max. It's a wedding. People wear nice clothes."

I groaned and I could sense Fang smirking next to me.

"And the guys will have to wear either tuxes or suits, of course," Mom continued. Now it was my turn to smirk while Fang scowled.

"There's going to be more people coming in over the next week, so Jeb and I will probably be gone a lot, picking them up and getting them settled."

I nodded, showing I was listening.

"And tomorrow, we're going to go dress shopping for you girls. I'm wearing my old wedding dress, so we don't have to worry about finding a new one."

"Oh, you mean your old wedding dress from your wedding to Ella's dad, who, by the way, she still misses and thinks Jeb is trying to replace?" My voice was bitingly sarcastic and bitter. Of course, the bitterness was partially from the idea that I was being forced to go dress shopping, but I'd worry about that later.

"Does Ella really feel that way?" My mom asked me quietly.

"Uh, yeah! Have you not even talked to her about this?"

Mom at least had to decency to look ashamed. "It's just… this is all new to me. I don't' know how to tell my daughters that they're getting a father. "

"You look at them and say 'girls, I'm marrying Jeb', and let all chaos break loose," Fang said dryly. Mom looked surprised, like she hadn't been expecting him to talk, and when he did, he didn't say what she thought he would. Of course, lots of people tend to feel that way at some point; some even go into shock. We've deemed it 'Flock-Exposure Syndrome'.

Fang was apparently thinking alone the same lines as me, because he leaned over and muttered in my ear. "Looks like your mom has a mild case of Flock-Exposure Syndrome."

I giggled. Yes, you heard me; Maximum kick-your-butt Ride giggled. Mom stared at me. "Possibly leaning towards a moderate case of F.E.S." I whispered back, and Fang stifled a grin. I turned back to my mom.

"Mom, you can't keep hiding stuff from us. Yes, me and Ella are both upset about this. Ella misses her dad and refuses to let Jeb replace him, and I still don't trust Jeb and I just don't want to see you get hurt." That, ladies and gentlemen, was official the mushiest, gushiest, thing I had ever said to anyone besides Fang. Let's have a round of applause!

Mom hugged me softly. "Max, I appreciate that you're worried about me, but I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions. I know you don't like Jeb, but give him a chance. He's made mistakes in the past, but we all have. He really wants to be your dad, Max."

I sighed. "He's never going to have my full trust again, but maybe, _maybe_, if he goes a few years without betraying us, then maybe he can start calling himself my _father_." _Not gonna happen, but if it makes my mom feel better…_

"That's all I ask, Max," Mom told me, then her head turned in the direction of the door as the doorbell rang. "Sounds like we have another guest," she got up and went to open the door. I relaxed slightly, only to tense up again as Jeb took her place.

"Max, this guest is a friend of mine from the School. He's… unique, and slightly creepy, I'll admit, but he was a good whitecoat, like me, and he helped get you out of the School. You might recognize him, but I'm asking you not to freak out."

I glared at him. "You honestly expect me to not freak out and be nice to a whitecoat. A whitecoat, nonetheless, that you admit is slightly creepy?" I asked incredulously.

"Max, when I said creepy, I just meant, that there's something off about him, but trust me, he was on the good side."

"Trust me," I mocked him. "Isn't that what the villain always says in the movies before he kills/betrays someone?"

"Max-" Jeb started to say, but broke off as Mom entered the room with a tall man behind her. I started to scrutinize the man, but I froze as I recognized him. Suddenly, My lungs constricted and I couldn't seem to get enough air. I felt like I needed to puke, and I could feel Fang tense and shaking with anger beside me. _No... Nononono! _ The terror that gripped me was icy and relentless and all too familiar.

**Wow, evil cliffie! Heck, I didn't even see that coming till last night when I typed the first half of the chappie! Whoever guesses correctly who the guy is and why Max and Fang had those reactions, gets a prize, which is yet to be determined, but guaranteed to be awesome!**

**Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, but it was hard to write. I knew what I wanted to happen; I just had no clue how to get there. I'm pretty happy with it, regardless. Plus, I was at a youth rally all day last Saturday. I got up and 5 am after about 3-4 hours of interrupted sleep and didn't get back till almost midnight, so yeah.**

**Review or the strange man will kidnap Angel and Max and Fang will be so torn about it, they will fight and fight and eventually break up! (Hey, these things work, I'm just sayin') 15 reviews for the next chapter!**

**--Dallas**


	15. How Do You 'Kinda' Set Off A Bomb?

**Oh. My. Gosh. 30 reviews for this story in two days alone. I lost count of how many total I got this week, but I'm pretty sure it's in the 40's. I am in shock. Hugs to everyone who reviewed!! Evongreen07 read this story in one sitting and reviewed every chapter on Saturday, and Kitten-in-the-Skyy reviewed about half the chapters and had me laughing with her reviews (although I was slightly scared when she reviewed the chapter in which Fang got hurt ;D)! Plus, everyone's reviews were totally amazing!**

**So, as a thank-you gift, this is a very long chapter and there will be no cliffhanger ending! Plus, there will be multiple POV's in this chapter! Let me know what you think of them, please.**

**Disclaimer: How many times must I say it? It pains me….but…I…I…don't…own Maximum Ride.**

**Max POV**

The memories I'd worked so hard to suppress for the past eight years flooded back in full force. The pain, the secrecy, the gut-wrenching, petrifying, fear, the _everything_. I tried desperately to push them away, but they kept coming back stronger and stronger. I felt like I was drowning. No way out, no escape, just the relentless, crushing, agony and terror.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel concentrating, obviously trying to make sense of my jumbled, terrified, thoughts. _Angel! Out of my head!! And Fang's, and… __his__! _I couldn't even bring myself to think his name. Angel cocked her head to the side, and narrowed her eyes.

_Angel, that is an order and if I find out you disobeyed me, I will let Fang 'accidentally' drop Celeste in the fire and Akila over the Atlantic Ocean. _Angel's eyes went huge and she looked like she was going to cry, but as long as she wasn't hearing anything, I didn't care.

I could hear the sounds of people talking and moving, but it was a background noise. The loudest noise was the sound of me struggling for breath, of mine and Fang's hearts beating too fast, even for us non-humans. Mine felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. I didn't care; maybe it would stop the pain.

Next to me, Iggy shifted slightly, and his hand accidentally brushed my arm. His bare skin was relatively cool on mine, but I jerked away like I'd been burned. That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to get out. I couldn't let my family see me in full panic-attack mode.

I bolted up, muttered some lame excuse about needing fresh air and I was out the door. I flung myself into the air, trying desperately to leave my emotions behind and just _be_. Of course, nothing in my life is that easy, and as I angled upwards, I let the tears fall and sobs rack my body.

**Ella POV**

I studied the man my mom had let in. He was about 5'11", with blond hair and brown eyes. He might have been ok looking, if it wasn't for the fact that his eyes scared the crap out of me. They seemed half-dead, and the living part was full of evil. _Now I know what Mom means when she says the eyes are the doors to the soul._ I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about him seemed off and it gave me the creeps.

A movement to my right caught my attentions and I turned to see Max and Fang sitting side by side on the kitchen floor. Fang… honestly, he looked terrifying. His already pitch-black eyes were deadly, staring at the strange man with such a burning intensity that I shivered in fear. _At least I know Max has someone to watch out for her when she's off trying to save the world again…_

Speaking of Max, she looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown. _That's weird; I thought people only did that on TV. Ok, now I __know__ there's something going on here._

"Hello. My name is Riley Janssen." The man's voice was calm, smooth, and dangerous as he shook hands with Brigid and the other scientists that were staying at the house. Obviously, picking up on the same bad vibes that I was, Mom ushered our guests out, explaining that we needed to make some arrangements for the wedding.

Once every one left, there was dead silence. Everyone glanced between Riley Janssen and Max and Fang. Riley seemed to be watching Max, but Fang growled - a low, animalistic sounding noise – and the two men locked gazes, glaring the other down. Max didn't seem to notice. She looked like she was concentrating on holding herself together. I was worried about her.

Sure, I'd only known her for about six months, and known she was my sister less than that, but the fact still remained: _we were sisters_. We were nothing alike, had totally different interests, and heck, we were only 98% the same _species_, but she was my sister, and I cared about her.

Suddenly, Max jackknifed to her feet. "I need some fresh air," she muttered and was out the door before anyone could process fully what she'd just said.

The moment the front door slammed behind her, Fang was on his feet, holding that Janssen guy by his collar with is good hand.

"Dr. M?" he asked softly, the danger in his voice clearer than ever before, "are you picky about body disposal?"

Mom looked taken aback by his question, and I couldn't say I blamed her. "Um, no?" It sounded like a question, but apparently, it was enough for Fang. He nodded once, then yanked the man he was holding towards the back door. We – meaning me, Iggy, Nudge, Mom, and Jeb – followed him. We cracked the door open to listen to their exchange.

"Protecting your friend again?" Riley's voice was amused, sarcastic. "Or is she your _mate_ now?" The emphasis he put on mate threw us all off. The mocking, taunting edge seemed to mean something to Fang, but it left us totally confused.

Fang growled in the back of his throat and his voice was venomous. "She's more my mate than she _ever_ was yours," he hissed. I wondered briefly if that meant that I should start worrying about nieces and nephews, but quickly shoved that thought to the back of my head.

I cold practically hear the smirk in Riley's voice as he replied. "You think? I doubt that. I'm not sure it's even possible."

I couldn't see what happened next, but there was a horrible, crunching noise along with a strangled cry of pain that died off rather quickly. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hands.

"What-?" I couldn't finish. I was confused and severely grossed out. Mom grabbed my hand and gently tugged me away. Brigid, Emily, Michael, Melanie, and Paul, along with the remainder of the flock, were waiting for us in the kitchen.

"What happened?"

"What's going on?"

"Are Fang and Max okay?"

I honestly had no answer to any of their questions. Heck, I didn't have an answer to any of my own questions.

"What exactly was that?" I managed to gasp.

Iggy, who was holding a shaking Nudge to his chest glanced up, his face serious.

"Just remember, Ella. We're all dangerous, but Fang… I know he doesn't seem like the mushy-gushy kind, but there is nothing he won't do to keep his family safe, especially Max. He's deadly; strong and ruthless when he wants to be. I don't know what's going on, but I do know that I've never seen Fang or Max act like this before."

At that moment, Fang came in._ Speak of the devil_… We all glanced curiously at him, but he ignored us.

"Igs, can I borrow lil' guy?"

_Huh?_

Iggy frowned, but shrugged. "Sure. He's in my backpack, in the living room."

Fang nodded and disappeared. Mom eyed Iggy cautiously.

"Who's lil' guy?"

Iggy smirked. "The question should be '_what_ is lil' guy?'."

Mom sighed and I could tell she was about to start telling Iggy off, but then Fang reappeared, holding something bright yellow and round.

"How long?" he asked.

""Bout 12.5 seconds. Sometimes 14. I mean, you better be _fast_."

For the second time in as many minutes, Fang disappeared. All the adults were looking at the pyromaniacs with consternation.

"He's setting off a bomb?" Michael's voice was high with fear and I giggled.

"Kinda," Gazzy piped up.

"Kinda? How do you 'kinda' set off a bomb? The house is going to go up in flames!" Jeb sounded no less terrified.

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Please. Give us some credit. Lil' guy is only a bomb to some extent, and a very safe one at that. It doesn't exactly blow up something; more disintegrates/cremates it. It's small, but powerful. It's useful because it gets rid of any evidence that that something existed, except for a pile of ashes that's only too easy to get rid of."

At this point, all of us were staring at Iggy and Gazzy.

"What?" Gazzy asked. I shook my head.

"You two are some diabolical pyros, aren't you?" Mom asked.

"Aw shucks," Gazzy said modestly, imitating the cartoon character perfectly.

I laughed, but started coughing as the scent of ashes hit me way too strongly. I wasn't the only one to notice it, either.

"Smells like Fang's had some fun with a few matches," Iggy commented.

"What'd he blow up?" Brigid asked. I bit my lip. Although I wasn't sure, I had a pretty good idea and just the thought made me nauseous.

"If my guess is right, a body," Iggy answered calmly and I was glad to see that I wasn't the only one who felt like losing her (or his) cookies. Who knew that so many supposedly 'tough' guys were such sissies? At least _I_ managed to keep my breakfast in my stomach.

"Alright guys, calm down," Mom ordered. "We'll sit tight and wait for Max and Fang to get back, make sure their ok, and then beat answers out of them. Got it?"

I nodded meekly.

"Now, Angel, can you read their minds and make sure they're okay?" Jeb asked.

The cute little seven-year old girl scrunched up her face, concentrating. I still hadn't quite gotten used to the idea of a telepath for a little sister figure. Wings? I could handle that without too much trouble, but mind control was a little harder to wrap my mind around.

"I can't hear anything. I can tell Max and Fang are alive though, because I can tell their minds are there, the two of them are just blocking their minds from me. It's really annoying."

There's a sentence you don't hear everyday: 'I'm really annoyed at my older sister and her boyfriend because they're blocking their minds from me so I can't read them'. My friends at school would never believe half this stuff if I ever told them.

*-*-*-*-*

"What on earth are they doing?" Mom snapped. "They've been gone for 14 hours! What takes that long?!" She was really freaking out at this point, and if I was being honest, so was I. This day had just been so weird. I was half-convinced that my half-sister's dead body lay out there somewhere.

"I still can't hear anything, and I'm pretty sure they're out of my range right now," Angel reported. Poor kid. While the rest of us had been watching movies all say, she'd been scanning for mental activity around Max and Fang's minds. As far as we could tell, they were safe.

"Get to sleep, kids," Mom told us. The flock and I started to protest, but a mom-glare stopped us. "They'll be here when you wake up. At least they better," she added under her breath.

With much scowling and mumbling, we made it up the stairs and into bed. I just lay there, listening to Angel and Nudge, who just lay there listening to me just lay there and listen to them just lay there and listen… well it was all one big boring cycle, you see?

"Ella?" Angel's sweet little voice asked.

"Yeah?"

"It feels wrong to go to sleep without Max near me. Can we go sleep in her bed in the attic?"

I sighed. I couldn't quite feel the same way, since, you know, I hadn't spent my whole life falling asleep with Max in hearing distance. But, I could sympathize to some extent – it felt weird to be asleep when Max and Fang were out there somewhere.

"Sure, c'mon guys."

The three of us snuggled together under the covers, Angel squished between me and Nudge.

"'Night guys," I whispered.

"Good night, Ella, good night, Nudge," Angel replied.

"'Night guys. Hey, do you think Iggy will make pancakes in the morning? That'd be sooo awesome! I mean, he could put some chocolate chips in them and they'd be extra-yummy! Of course, pancakes are always yummy. Unless they have bananas in them. I don't like banana pancakes-"

"Good night Nudge!" Angel and I whisper-screamed together.

We lay there for a minute and I was almost asleep when…

"Ella?"

"Yeah, Angel?"

"I'm too scared for Max and Fang to sleep. Can you sing and song, please?"

"Sure, I guess. Any preferences?"

"Not really, just something pretty."

I scrolled through my mental playlist, looking for something that fit the bill. A song from a religious CD I owned came to me, and it was perfect. "Ok, here goes nothing…

God is standing by  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
God is standing by  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
And when troubles come  
Don't cry, no don't cry  
When all your dreams  
And would be fortunes pass you by  
And when there is heartache  
So many trials and life's unclear  
Just look up toward heaven  
There's a God and He's standing near  
God is standing by  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
God is standing by  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
And when there is parting  
All your friends and loved ones leave you  
And you hurt so bad  
You feel you just don't know what to do  
And if you're wondering if there's anybody who  
Really cares  
Let me assure you, that there's a God  
And He'll be right there  
God is standing by  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
God is standing by  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
So hush, don't you worry  
Don't cry  
Hush."

By the time I finished the song, the girls were out cold.

**Fang POV**

As the door slammed behind Max, I leapt to my feet and grabbed that creep by his collar, wishing now more than ever that my right arm was working. _Jerk. Scum of the earth. How dare he come within 200 miles of Max again! He just made a deadly mistake, coming here. _

"Dr. M?" I asked softly, trying to keep my voice steady, "are you picky about body disposal?"

Max's mom looked surprised and confused. "Um, no?" She sounded unsure, but it was all I needed.

I nodded once to show I'd heard, then yanked hard on the shirt collar I was holding, cutting off his air supply as I dragged him towards the back door. _Don't want any witnesses…_

I threw him to the ground and stood over him, literally shaking with anger. I didn't trust myself to speak. I couldn't even think straight through the haze of red that covered my mind. The only semi-coherent thought I could process was _'kill him; make sure he never hurts Max again'._

"Protecting your friend again?" his voice sounded amused, like he was enjoying a private joke. Could he not see that his life was in danger? I had only so much self-control. "Or is she your _mate_ now?" he continued; his voice had a hard, mocking, taunting edge to it. He was trying to rile me up, and it was working. _No, keep calm. If you lose it, you could make a mistake that would let him get away. _The thought calmed me down. There was no way I was letting him out of here alive.

I growled, letting the animalistic part of me take over for a second. "She's more my mate than she _ever_ was yours," I hissed. Whole body was shaking with the effort of not killing him already.

He smirked and I had a flashback to that awful day, the night I'd thought I'd killed him. "You think? I doubt that. I'm not sure it's even possible."

That did it. I couldn't control my anger anymore. I swiftly snapped his arm in half and he cried out in pain. I ignored it and performed a roundhouse kick to his neck, breaking it and killing him instantly. His body slumped lifeless to the ground. A sick wave of relief and satisfaction swept over me.

I crouched down, putting my weight on the balls of my feet and took deep breaths. I needed to get rid of the body, but I didn't trust myself to be around people under my anger died down.

_Breathe in, breathe out, Max is safe now. The flock is safe. Relax. _ After several minutes, I decided to deal with the body, then check on Max. I had a general idea of where she'd be. I stood up, my back straight and my chin held high. I wasn't going to let anyone think that I regretted what I'd done. I'd protected my family, my _life_.

I opened the patio door and slid inside. Every stopped talking the minute I entered the room, but I ignored them and turned to Iggy.

"Igs, can I borrow lil' guy?"

Iggy frowned, but shrugged, deciding not to ask any questions. That's part of why I love my brother; he knows when to give me my space. "Sure. He's in my backpack, in the living room."

I slipped out of the room. It took me about two minutes to find his backpack, which had somehow wound up under the fold-out couch. I pulled a tennis ball with some wires coming out of it out of the front pocket and headed back to the kitchen.

"How long?" I asked my trusted pyromaniac of a brother.

""Bout 12.5 seconds. Sometimes 14. I mean, you better be _fast_."

I could do that. I slipped out of the room again and couched down next to the body, pulling a pack of matches out of the back pocket of my jeans. I placed the bomb on the corpse's stomach and lit the fuse before implementing plan Delta and taking off as fast as possible. I hovered over the area, making sure no sparks flew and igniting anything else.

Once all that was left was a smile of ashes and all the cinders had burnt out (which only took about three minutes; Iggy and Gazzy are geniuses), I flew off after my girlfriend. Max had headed a north-east direction and I prayed she hadn't changed her course.

Four hours later, I was still heading N-E, but I'd decided if I didn't see her in the next twenty minutes, I'd head west.

I was getting ready to turn around when I tendril of smoke drifting up from a cave high on a mountain caught my attention. No one could reach that cave on foot; they'd have to have wings. I beat my wings even harder, reaching the cave in ten minutes flat. I landed and did a quick 360.

Max was sitting, her back against the cave wall, her knees pulled up to her chest, staring at the flames. I hurried over and knelt down beside her.

"Max, you ok?" It was a dumb question, but I didn't know what else to say. She shook her head. I raised my hand and gently brushed the hair out of her face. She flinched back from my touch and I shifted back, giving her space.

"No, don't go," she begged.

"I'm not, baby, I promise. I just don't want to make this any harder on you." I promised.

"You can touch me, you know," she murmured, meeting my gaze for the first time since I'd shown up, "I'm not scared of you; you just surprised me."

I touched her face again, gently, ready to pull back, but she leaned into my hand. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to me.

"If you need some space, _tell me_," I ordered.

"Sure." She didn't sound sincere, but I let it go. Tears were dripping down her cheeks and I moved to wipe them away with my thumb.

The second out skin touched it was like a tidal wave had hit me. Memories that weren't mine flooded my mind. Being tortured at the School, learning to fly, almost blowing up the kitchen trying to make lunch. The emotions, thoughts, observations, none of them were mine. These weren't my memories and it wasn't my eyes that had seen them, my ear that had heard them. I realized with a start it was _Max's_ memories. I was seeing every memory she had, her whole life that she'd been old enough to remember was literally flashing before my eyes.

With a gasp, I pulled back, using all my strength to do so. Max looked at me, her eyes huge, breathing heavily.

"What'd you see?" I whispered.

She gulped. "It was like… I saw all your memories, through your eyes. It was scary."

I swallowed hard. "I saw all your memories too. I guess one of us has a new power."

She started to answer, then froze.

"Max?"

She sat there, looking like she was in a trance for another minute, then shuddered and blinked.

"The Voice says you have a new power. You can send and take memories. Since you haven't controlled it yet, you send and take every memory, but you can pick and choose certain ones if you concentrate. Oh yeah, and it says… you need to show me your memories of that day."

I gulped. I didn't want Max to hurt any more and I had no clue what reliving that incident would do to her.

"Fang, I'm not made of glass. I've relived that day countless times in my mind. Stop trying to protect me."

_Silly girl. I'm always going to try to protect you, even when you don't need it. _But she was right, and I knew it. I took a deep breath, concentrated hard on the memory and grabbed her hand.

_I was back in the School, tired, nameless, and six years old(ish). I'd been thrown into this room and told that I would be doing an experiment (no duh). Max had been taken earlier in the day, and I wondered if she'd been brought here. No sooner had I thought that, then I saw Max in the corner nearest me, being held tightly by a blonde haired man. Her face – and her arms and legs from what I could see – was covered in bruises and she was sobbing. She was struggling to get away from the whitecoat, but he just gripped her tighter. _

_He was hurting Max. My best friend. I growled, ran over, and bit his wrist as hard as I could. I could tell that I'd broken skin by the blood that gushed into my mouth, but I held on. He dropped Max and was attempting to shake me off when I let go and jumped him, knocking him backwards. A loud crack rang out, echoing off the white walls and he was still. I got off him and ran over to my best friend._

"_You ok?" I wanted to hug her, to tell her it was ok, but I couldn't bring myself to lie to her like that, and so I kept the talking to a minimum. She shook her head and cried harder._

"_He hurt me. He hurt me bad," she whimpered. _

_I suddenly became aware of alarms going off and whitecoats and Erasers running in. _

"_Oh my gosh!" Someone yelled. "He slit Riley's wrist with those fangs of his!"_

_Max attempted a grin in my direction, but it came out a grimace. "Fang," she whispered. "My Fang." I half-grinned back at her. I had a name now._

_Hairy, rough Eraser hands grabbed me and pulled me away from Max, who was fighting another wolf-man. _

I tried to pull away from Max then, but something held me to her, forcing me to show her what had happened next.

_I was roughly thrown into white (surprise!) room. It was empty, except for a man laying on a cot in the corner. _

"_Kill him," a whitecoat ordered through the PA system. I shook my head. I wasn't going to kill an innocent person. _

"_Kill him!" The whitecoat yelled. I shook my head again, stubbornly. A jolt of electricity ran through me, over and over, and I screamed until the darkness claimed me._

_I woke up in my cage, with Max watching me from hers. _

"_Thanks, Fang," she whispered. I nodded and went back to sleep._

_I was twelve before I'd learned the word for what the whitecoat had done to Max. Rape. She'd freaked out any time a male had touched her for the next three years. It became my job to scare them off before they could touch her. Before they could hurt her again. My Max. _

I yanked away from her and wiped the cold sweat off my forehead. I couldn't' bring myself to look at her.

"You never told me what happened afterwards," she said sternly. I shrugged.

"Didn't matter."

"Didn't matter? Didn't matter that you'd been tortured for helping me?"

"Didn't matter that I was tortured for not killing someone, not helping you. You're my life now, Max. I would never forgive myself if I ever hurt you, or let anyone else. I killed Riley tonight; that's what took me so long to follow you. He's never coming back."

"Thanks." She grinned suddenly. "Do you recognize this cave?"

I looked around. "This is _that_ cave, the one we spent the night in when we were looking for a home."

Max nodded. "The cave you kissed me in, to change my mind."

"That wasn't why I kissed you. I kissed you because I wanted to." I stood up and walked over to the entrance. A small dent was visible in the rock wall and I gently pressed my fist into it, matching it up with my knuckles.

"Is that what happened?" Max asked from behind me. "You punched a stone wall with your hand?"

I nodded sheepishly. She roller her eyes.

"Let's get home, lover boy. My mom's probably worried sick."

I grinned and followed her out, watching her. My Max.

*-*-*-*-*

"Where have you been?" Jeb demanded as soon as we walked in the door.

"Out flying." Max answered.

"For fourteen hours?" Iggy piped up.

"Fang got a new power. We were messing around with it."

"Really? What?" Dr. M. asked.

"I can send and take memories," I replied flatly. Everyone looked impressed.

"Awesome," Iggy cried and gave me a high-five.

"Yeah, great. Now, Max and Fang, what on earth made you two react like that? I thought I told you to be civil to him. He's really a good whitecoat,"

"Was," I corrected Jeb, "and I don't think raping my girlfriend when she was six qualifies as 'good'. Of course, you wouldn't know that because you never gave a crap about your daughter. You really need to pick better friends, Jeb, and if anyone hurts my family, I won't hesitate to kill them, regardless of what you say." I was seething, too angry to notice I'd just given the longest speech of my life to anyone besides Max.

Everyone stared at me in horror.

"He did what?" Dr. M whispered.

"Crap," I hissed, "sorry Max, I didn't mean to-"

She shook her head. "It's ok, Fang. Yes, mom, you heard right. Now, I'm going to bed."

She headed up the stairs, but stopped as her mom called her name.

"Yeah, mom?"

Dr M wrapped an arm around her oldest daughter's shoulders. She was speaking quietly, but I could hear every word. _Thank you super bird-kid hearing!_ "I want you to know that I do care. I want to know anything that's happened to you and kill anyone who's hurt you. Did you know when I found out I was pregnant with you, I gave you a name? Something in me just knew you were going to be a girl. Your first name is Alondra. It means lark in Spanish. You picked Maximum, and that's what I call you, but in my mind, you're my daughter Alondra. I love you more than you could begin to imagine."

I could Max fighting back tears. I knew that the fact that her mother had cared enough to give her a name meant the world to her.

"Thanks, Mom," she whispered, "I'll see you in the morning. 'Night."

She gave me a quick kiss and was in the door to her room when her mom called out, "get a good night's sleep! We're going dress shopping tomorrow!"

**Phew Loooong chapter! PLEEEEEASE give me your feedback! I really want to know what people thought about the whole thing! I know this chapter was pretty dramatic and kinda dark, but next chapter is solely humor and romance (Max being forced to shop for a dress)! I just felt that this was very realistic. What'd you think about Ella's POV? The memories? Oh, and I had the idea for Fang's power WAAAY before I read ANY of the Twilight books, so don't accuse me of stealing Stephanie Meyer's ideas!**

**15 reviews for the next chapter please! I know you can do it; over 30 people have this story on alert (and I know who you are! (insert smiley face here))!!**

**--Dallas**

**PS, the lullaby Ella sings is a real song, and very beautiful! **


	16. Perkiness Before Noon and Kiddie FAX

**Sorry about not updating last weekend, but this little thing called life kept getting in the way. I know; how dare it? Seriously, I tested last week and I was stressed about that and spent Sunday afternoon rereading my Algebra book, then this weekend, there was a local festival and I had allamericangurl92 over all weekend. Plus, I had a sudden inspiration for an original novel, so my mind's been on that instead of JMMS. So, to make up for it, I'll post this chapter now and then another chapter this weekend. Sound good?**

**Max POV: The morning after the last chapter**

"Ma-ax! Time to get u-up!" Ella sang, skipping into my room. I opened one eye and glared at my half-sister. _There has to be some kind of law forbidding perkiness before noon._

"We're going shopping for dresses today!" Nudge chirped excitedly.

"Yeah, that's worth getting up for," I mumbled sarcastically.

_Ugh. Shopping. Hyper Nudge, Angel, and Ella. Dresses. Maybe I'll just stay home and tell them to pick me out something nice…_

"Max!" Angel growled disapprovingly, "You will go shopping. You will get a dress. And you will have fun. Am I clear?"

"You can't make me enjoy myself," I protested feebly.

"Watch me."

I gulped. Normally, I'd laugh at someone cowering in fear of a seven year old, but Angel was downright scary sometimes. "Oh, ok, I'll go," I grumbled. The girls squealed and started jumping on my bed.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou! You're the bestest sister in the whole wide world!" Nudge squealed. I groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, suck-up. Now, what time is i- 5:08!?" I screeched. I'd gotten less than six hours of sleep. It took all of my leaderly self-control to not strangle the three hyper girls that were using my bed as a trampoline.

"We have to get up early to hit the stores before all the good dresses are gone," Angel said, giving me a wide-eyed, innocent look. I didn't buy it for half a second.

"What time do the stores open?" I asked suspiciously.

"I think the first one opens at 8:30." Ella looked completely unabashed.

"What?" I hissed. The girls giggled.

"We're just so excited," Angel yelped, bouncing up and down on my pillow way to close to my face for comfort. I flinched away, covering my head withmy arms for protection.

"Okay, girls, back off and let Max breathe," Fang's calm voice ordered from my doorway. He moved out of the way as the girls jumped off my bed and scampered out the door.

"At last they're gone," I sighed in relief.

"Go back to sleep, Max," Fang ordered, "I'll wake you up later."

"Have I mentioned how much I love you?"

Fang chuckled like only he can. "Yes, Max, I love you too." He pressed his lips to my forehead and left them there for several minutes. Then, he stood up and slipped out of my room without a word, closing my door behind him. I buried my face in my pillow, threw the comforter over my head and went back to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

"Max! Maxmaxmaxmaxmax!" a voice squealed. I groaned.

"Get off, Nudge!" I snapped.

"I'm not Nudge," the voice – no, not _the_ Voice in my mind; the annoying voice _outside_ my head – protested. I shot up.

"Who – Gazzy?" I blinked at the eight year old that sat on my bed grinning maniacally.

"We're going to the mall," he giggled hysterically. I suddenly realized that Iggy was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking.

"Why are you two so excited about going to the mall to go dress shopping?" I asked suspiciously

"We're not going-" Gazzy broke off at a warning cough from Iggy. "We're just excited to see you beautiful girls modeling those dresses," he said, giving me the Bambi eyes. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't pull it off as well as his sister and Nudge.

"The truth," I demanded, crossing my arms across my chest.

"We can't wait to see Fang's reaction to you in a dress. Bring a camera, snap a picture and use it for blackmail in a couple years. It'll be priceless." Great, now Igs was joining in.

"Guys." I growled.

"Yes, Max we are guys. Congratulations; you figured it out!" I gave Ig an evil eye that would have had him shaking in his boots if he could see it. Plus, of course, if we actually wore boots.

"Just get out and let me get ready," I sighed. The boys scowled at me, then turned around, stuck up their noses, and stalked out in a comical huff. As they left, though, I could have sworn I heard Iggy mutter 'Five bucks says Fang drools some' to Gazzy and the two of them shake hands. I snickered quietly at their backs as they closed the door behind them.

"Your mom made the mistake of telling them about the weapons store and electronics store in the mall," Fang told me as he appeared by my bed. I jumped ever so slightly, despite myself.

"Would you please stop that?" I hissed. Fang smirked and opened his mouth to reply. "And if you say 'Stop what? Breathing?', so help me, I'll hit you so hard you'll see stars."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he commented.

"Someone decided they had a sudden death wish this morning," I mocked him. He half-grinned.

"Point taken."

I rubbed sleep from my eyes, trying to get back on track. "My mom told them… oh crap."

"That about sums it up."

"Ignis! Gasman! Butts in here now!" I yelled.

They shuffled in, dragging their feet and looking apprehensive. "You two are _not_, I repeat _not_, to set off anything in the mall. Not in the stores, the food court, the kiddy playground, the area between the stores, any of them, capiche?"

They both nodded.

"And, absolutely no going into the weapons store or questioning the employees at the electronics store about the explosive natures of their merchandise. Got it?"

Once again, the two boys nodded.

"You guys can go do whatever you want till it's time to go," I told them. They left and I turned to Fang.

"Listen, buddy, as much as I love you, you gotta leave so I can change." I grinned as I shoved him out the door. I locked the door behind him, ran to the bathroom, and hopped in the shower. Yeah, a bathroom in the attic, how awesome is that? I guess Mom made it some kind of guest room, but I really don't know anything except it really convenient when I don't feel like having to fight for the bathroom.

With all of the craziness of the past few days, I was feeling grimy and intended to make full use of the hot water tank. I washed my hair at least three times and conditioned it twice before getting out and drying off. Don't even get my started on how mush shampoo I used on my wings to get all of the dirt and gunk out.

Back in my room, I dumped the contents of my backpack onto my bed and pawed through it. Eventually, I found some jeans that only had a few rips in them and a shirt with minimal blood stainage on it and threw them on.

I put on my game face and marched downstairs. _Time to face the music. _

When I got downstairs, everyone was already at the table eating. Thankfully, today it was only the scientists, Mom, Jeb, Ella, and the flock, oh and the dogs of course.

"What? No repeat of yesterday's fiasco?" I whispered to Fang as I sat down between him and Michael and started piling food on my plate. It was nice to get the whole 3,000 calories a day I needed. Everyone seemed to be staring at me as I drenched my waffles in syrup. "What?" I asked.

"How'd you sleep, honey?" Mom asked worriedly. I shrugged.

"Pretty good. Why?"

"You were screaming in your sleep last night; it woke us all up," Ella informed me. Fang reached over and took my hand. I felt the, by now, all too familiar rush of information to my brain and then I was seeing Fang's memories of last night.

**Fang POV: 2 am earlier that morning**

I lay on the floor next to the couch in the living room. I would have been able to fit on the fold out couch with Iggy and Gazzy, but one look at that little death-contraption and my claustrophobia had gone through the roof.

It was almost 2 am and I'd been drifting in and out of consciousness for over an hour. I was almost asleep again when I heard whimpering come from upstairs. If I didn't have super bird kid hearing, I probably wouldn't have heard it, but as it is, I recognized it as Max and I was on my feet in half a second flat.

Iggy and Gazzy were on my heels as I raced up two flights of stairs to the attic. The rest of the house's occupants joined us as they were woken up by our stampede.

I flung open the attic door and immediately did a 360, searching for any threats. The only life in the room was Max, who lay on her bed, shifting around and crying in her sleep. Us avian Americans are very light, quiet, still sleepers; it's a matter of safety. We can't risk alerting Erasers/Flyboys/Shredders to our presence because Gazzy snores. And before you ask, no you do not want to know.

So, the fact that Max was making noise and moving around, and it wasn't waking her up, was alarming. I'd seen enough to know that she was having a nightmare. I glanced behind me and saw that everyone seemed totally unsure of what to do. I rolled my eyes. Angel has a nightmare, sure, no problemo, everyone thinks they know best when to do. Max has a nightmare and everyone suddenly finds the carpet extremely captivating.

Gently, I tried to shake my girlfriend – gosh, it feels so weird, but so right to even think that – awake, but she was lost in whatever nightmare she was having. Deciding that she would wake up when she was good and ready, I sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her to me. I wrapped my good arm around her and rested her head on my chest.

I kissed the side of her head and started whispering in her ear. I'm not totally sure what all I said, but it was anything I thought would calm her down. Now that I look back, I probably said some really dumb stuff that could be used as blackmail for years to come if anyone had overheard me. It worked, though, because Max eventually calmed down and fell into a deep, calm sleep.

I glanced up to see everyone staring at me in astonishment. I guess they were expecting Mr. Emo (which I'm _not_!) to come to the rescue. Well, they can bite me because I've been taking care of Max for almost ten years and I'm not going to stop now.

When we were about seven, there was a period of several months when me and Max shared a cage at the School Iggy had just lost his sight, Gazzy and nudge were sharing a cage, and Angel hadn't joined out little flock yet.

The very first night we'd shared a cage, I'd been woken up by Max whimpering in her sleep. I'd turned my back and tried to ignore it, but I couldn't go back to sleep and eventually I'd ended up curling up next to her and putting my arms around her to comfort her. It got to the point where we slept like that every night and I could tell if she was having a nightmare or not, or even if she was really sleeping or just faking.

That arrangement had lasted for probably at least seven months or so – they don't' exactly have calendars at top-secret scientific torture chambers – until baby Angel was introduced to us and Max had been moved into a cage with her to take care of the baby.

Anyways, long story short, I'm good at calming Max down and I was sick of her family, the flock, the scientists, _and_ the dumb mutts staring at me like I had 3 heads.

"What?" I asked irritably.

"N-nothing," Jeb stuttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I'll be down soon." The adults looked unsure, but the flock and Ella tugged them out as they left. I sat there for another minute or two then stood up. I kissed Max's forehead and whispered

"Sleep tight" before I walked away, turning the lights off behind me.

**Max POV: 9:30 same morning**

The images stopped and I took a deep breath.

"Um, wow."

"What was your nightmare about do you remember?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Take a wild guess." My voice dripped sarcasm and it was enough to light up the little light bulb over Mom's head-you know like in those cartoons? Oh well forget it.

I could tell that Jeb was going to ask me something about the incident, but Fang shot him a look that would stop Hitler dead in his tracks and he closed his mouth.

Breakfast was relatively quiet for the flock. Iggy and Gazzy were whispering conspiratorially, Nudge, Ella, and Angel were squealing about going shopping and Total was composing sonnets to Akila.

"Total, if you don't shut up about the silkiness of Akila's fur, I will personally shoot you," I threatened. He sniffed at me and gave Akila comforting lick on the snout. _Eww._

"Don't take it personally, my queen, not all of us can be as good tempered in the morning as you, love," he said soothingly.

I shook my head and redirected my attention to Mom and Fang just in time to hear mom ask "-to your arm?"

The flock all glanced up to see Fang's reply. He shrugged half heartedly.

"Got in a fight with a Shredder. Lost."

"Well, we'll stop at my office after the mall and I'll examine it, see what I can do," mom told him. He nodded and turned to talk to Michael.

"Max, what's a Shredder?" Mom whispered furtively to me. I laughed quietly.

"Gee, Mom, for a minute there it sounded like you knew what you were talking about. A Shredder is a tiger-snake-human hybrid the School made. It's big as an Eraser, with poisonous claws and really dangerous teeth. Not something you wanna tangle with."

*-*-*-*-*

An hour later I stood out side the mall, gazing up at it in trepidation. Fang squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"Relax, Max, the mall doesn't bite."

"I know that," I murmured back, "but the girls do."

**And that's chapter… 13? Wow. Anyways, I know I said that this chapter would be dress shopping, but I decided to break it up and have two chapters instead of one. Next chapter will be shopping for the girls' dresses, promise. Unless something comes up… But all plans are for dress shopping. Oh, and in the scene with Iggy and Gazzy, there's a hint (aka, something Max did not say) for the next chapter. Kudos to whoever figures it out.**

**Oh, and a huge thanks to my lil sister, volleyballgurl4HIM, who typed up part of this chapter for me so I could have a break! Without her, you probably wouldn't have gotten the chapter till tomorrow night! So, thanks sis!!**

**YOU GUYS WANNA HEAR SOMETHING REALLY COOL?? YOU CAN HAVE A SAY IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY!! Just go to my profile and vote on my poll. It will take approximately half a second, and, trust me, the results of the poll will play a huge part in the story! So go vote, please! **

**--Dallas**

****


	17. What The Heck Is A Sweetheart Neckline?

**Well, here's the update as promised! GO VOTE ON MY POLL!!! I DESPERATELY NEED VOTES!!**

**Disclaimer: I, dallascowboysncountrymusicfan, own my soccer jersey, my bow, my iPod, and my cell phone. Notice that the words 'Maximum Ride' were not in there. There's a reason for that. **

**Max POV**

"Okay, so boys, here's some money. Get some everyday clothes and we'll get your suits after lunch. Meet us by the big green clock in the food court at 12:30 for lunch. Stick together, please try to act human, and Fang? I'm guessing it would be laughable if I asked you to get some clothing in any other color besides black?" Mom was desperately trying to make sure she didn't forget to tell the guys anything.

"Nah, I might get different shades of black, though," Fang smirked. Mom shook her head despairingly, but I caught Fang's eye and grinned.

"I thought there was only one shade of black," Ella piped up.

"Nope. Lots of different shades," Fang replied. Ella still looked unconvinced and I could tell that she was going to argue, so I broke in.

"Ella, trust me, if Fang says there's lots of shades of black, there's lots of shades of black. So just drop it, ok?"

She frowned at me, but let it go.

"We're heading out. See you guys later," Fang told me and gave me a quick kiss. As he pulled away, he whispered in my ear, "Just get through today, and I'll make it up to you tonight."

As he walked away, my imagination went wild, trying to figure out what he'd meant by that last statement. Several seconds later, I shook myself out of it. _I love Fang, but that boy is pure evil sometimes. Of course, he knows that I'll send all day trying to guess what's going on tonight. Grrrr. _

_Max? Did you seriously just mentally growl at Fang? _Angel asked me.

_Yes, Angel, I did. Now, OUT! If you insist on dragging me through this mindless torture, at least you can let me suffer in privacy! _

She giggled in my mind before leaving. My mind was, for the time being, my own. It's a nice change every now and then.

"C'mon Max," Nudge squealed. She had a hold of one of my hands, and Ella and Angel had the other. They were literally dragging me through the mall by my fingers. I saw more than one security guard look alarmed and start in our direction before my mom shook her head and gave them the universal 'it's ok' look.

_Only my flock could go to a mall and alarm the security while going dress shopping. _I thought dryly.

_If you would just calm down and go peacefully, we wouldn't attract attention, Max. _Angel protested.

_I know we're not really historical geniuses, but can you remember any time when someone has just laid down and said 'Ok, bring it' when told they were going to be tortured until their will was broken? _

_You're over reacting. Shopping is not that bad._

_Shopping is not that bad when I can walk into Wal-Mart, grab what I need, and what I like in the right size, pay, and walk out. Shopping is jus that bad when I am dragged to fancy-schmancy stores, forced to try on dozens if not hundreds of outfits that are impractical and downright ugly, not to mention waaay out of my price range and then henpecked when I don't get any of them! _

_Sissy. _

_Excuse me? You did not just call me a sissy! Oh, that it's, little lady, you are so dead. _

_Yep. That's it. We're here. _

I shook myself out of my angry rant-induced daze to see that we were already at the dress shop. _That sneaky little… _My thought trailed off as a snooty looking woman wearing too much makeup and jewelry came over to us.

"Hello. My name is Michelle, and welcome to Wedding Dresses! May I help you?"

"Wow. Real original name," I murmured to Ella and Nudge, who stifled snickers.

"We're looking for two bridesmaids' dresses for these two and a flower girl's dress for her," Mom said, gesturing to us. The lady scrutinized us and I saw her gaze linger on my bloody t-shirt and combat boots. Guess it's a big difference between those and her high heels and low-cut blouse.

"Do you need something or is my wicked fashion sense just leaving you flabbergasted?" I asked snidely. Mom frowned at me, but Angel and Nudge both smirked at the salesclerk's expression. She looked like a stray dog had just licked her face.

If you'll follow me," she said, turning on her heal and leading us to the back of the store. It was immensely crowded and I cold feel my claustrophobia kicking it up a notch. BAM! Sorry, but you see what small spaces do to me?! I start impersonating Emril!_ Times like this, I'm so thankful Fang can't read my mind. I'd probably die of embarrassment. _

"Danielle, Amy, and Jessica will help you from here," Michelle said, clearly glad to be rid of us. The feeling was mutual. Three women, two blondes and a redhead, converged on us.

"Hi! How can we help you?"

"Are you looking for something specific?"

"Two bridesmaid dresses and a flower girl dress, all in some shade of blue, preferably a royal blue." Mom explained.

"Oh, I think we might have just the thing for you, sweetie," one of the women told exclaimed, pointing to me. She grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me with her, the other two salesclerks following along on either side of me. All three of them were jabbering away. _I swear, these women could give Nudge a run for her money!_

"How long do you want the dress?" One of them – I think it was Danielle – asked me.

"Um-"

"What kind of sleeves are we talking about here?" Another questioned. Amy, maybe?

"Well, see-"

"Are you looking for a specific neckline?"

"Not really-"

By this time, they had herded me into the dressing room and were throwing dresses at me left and right. The dressing room was _teeny_ - I mean, Mom's car is bigger – and I could barely breath with three women invading my personal space and two dozen dresses in my face. My palms were getting sweaty and I felt like I was going to puke.

I tried to make a break for it, but the three demons, as I had dubbed them, prevented me from leaving and kept gushing about how a sweetheart neckline would elongate my neck and twenty other things I didn't understand. I was hyperventilating and could feel a headache coming on. My last thought before darkness claimed me was _'What the heck is a sweetheart neckline?'_

I could hear worried voices somewhere above me, mingled with stifled laughter.

"Dude, only Max would wind up passing out cold when she got forced to go dress shopping," a male voice laughed hysterically.

"Shut up, Iggy," Fang replied from much closer to me. I groaned slightly. I was never going to live this down. Ever. I could be 105 years old and on my deathbed and Iggy would be telling my great-great-great grandkids this story. And if he was already dead, his ghost would come visit just to embarrass me by telling everyone about this.

"Max? Are you ok?" Fang sounded really worried, but I just wanted him to get everyone away from me and take me home so I could hide in my room and not look at anyone. I opened my eyes and blinked rapidly as the harsh lights hit them.

"What happened, Max?" Ella asked. I looked around to see everyone huddled together just outside the dressing room doors. Fang was crouched next to me and the three demons were peeking over the heads of the flock, looking mortified.

"I'm fine," I mumbled and everyone seemed to take that as their cue to jump me. I had four kids and Mom hugging me and three ladies trying to apologize and Iggy and Gazzy cracking up. I started to feel light headed again and Fang noticed my discomfort.

"Get off her guys, it's invading her personal space that made her faint in the first place!" he snapped. Everyone backed off and Fang wrapped his good arm around me.

"You okay?"

"Fine," I repeated, somewhat aggravated. Honestly, sometimes I think people need their ears checked. I mean, I know it's because they care about me and all that jazz, but honestly, sometimes it gets annoying. Fang's really the only one I can deal with it coming from. "What are you doing here?"

"Angelica… called me on your Mom's cell," Fang told me, his facial expression told me that Angel had just yelled in his mind to get his butt over here. He looked really amused, and I could tell that now that he was sure I was fine, it was taking all of his self control to not bust out laughing.

"Say anything and I will bleach all your clothes while you're asleep," I threatened.

"Boys, as you can see, Max is fine, so why don't you continue with your shopping and leave us to ours?" Mom suggested – well, more ordered, but you get the point. Fang squeezed me real fast and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"You scared me, Max. I almost had a heart attack. Don't you dare do that again." He sounded angry, but I knew he was just terrified of losing me. It was kinda sweet, in a depressing way.

"Mom, why don't theses nice ladies help you can the girls pick out some dresses while I look on my own?" I suggested, my voice sickly sweet and dangerous. Mom sensed danger and avoided it.

"Sounds good, just remember: royal blue and I get to veto it for whatever reason."

I nodded and waited until everyone had left before getting up and dusting myself off. My head and butt were sore from hitting the ground, but besides that I was fine.

I browsed the racks, pleased to find that when I didn't have two hyper fashion-conscious bird-girls ordering me around, shopping was tolerable. Entering the fitting room with a couple of the dresses I grabbed to try on, I saw the three younger girls with some many dresses in their arms I was surprised they could see where they were going over them.

The first three dresses I tried on were either way too low or too tight. Stop freaking out, thinking I'm suddenly fashion-conscious or girly. I was just trying to dress modestly: I've never seen the point in dressing in clothes that barely cover anything. If that's your thing, I'm not judging you; it's your call, but it's just not me, ok?

I threw on the last dress and examined myself in the mirror. It had quarter sleeves that went to my elbow, a neckline that made a sort of half circle shape – I think Nudge called it scoopneck, and no lace and/or beading. In other words, simple and plain, which was good enough for me. I still preferred my jeans and t-shirts, but this dress was better then the frilly, sparkly _thing _Angel tried on earlier.

"You found anything, Max?" Mom called from outside. I hooked the little thing on top of the zipper and walked out. I was immediately aware of two things. First, Mom, Ella, Nudge, Angel, and Fang were all waiting outside, and second, they were all staring at me. I gulped.

"Do I really look that bad?"

"No! You look absolutely, positively gorgeous! Like, that shade of blue goes perfectly with your hair! And it makes your eyes pop and seems lots bigger! Every guy will be oogling you at the wedding! And then Fang'll have to scare them off! That'd be sooo much fun to watch! Except Fang is kinda scary when guys hit on you. Like in Virginia, when that guy what'shisface, oh yeah, Sam, asked you out. Fang was so scary looking that night! I thought he was gonna kill Sam, except Sam was kissing you and you were between them so Fang might've hurt you and then he'd have been really upset! Oooh, upset's a funny word. It's like sit-up, only backwards and it has a totally different meaning and-" Guess who. Here's a hint: it's _not_ Fang.

No, Fang was the one who put his hand over Nudge's mouth and told me, and I quote, 'You look really pretty'. I felt blood rush to me cheeks and I looked down, letting my hair cover my face, hoping he hadn't seen it. I've been cursed at, abused, lied to, betrayed, and told I was just an animal. I'd taken it all in stride. Being told I was pretty was not something I'd dealt with before.

I rushed back into the dressing room and threw on my old clothes. As I got dressed, I realized how much it must have taken Fang to say that in front of half the flock, not to mention my mom and half sister. _He's just biased. He's my boyfriend, so he has to say that sort of thing right?_

_Maybe he actually means it, Max. Have you thought of that? _The Voice chimed in. I froze in the process of handing my Mom the dress so she could pay for it.

_Yeah, because you're just the Dr. Phil of relationships, right Voice? _There was no response.

"Are you okay, Max?" Fang asked. I blinked and my eyes adjusted to see him standing right in front of me.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"The Voice?" He guessed. I nodded. "What about?"

"Nothing." _Since when do I care if I'm pretty or not? _Fang could tell I was lying and gave me a look that said quite clearly that he'd get the truth out of me later, but Mom grabbed me and pulled me out of the shop before he could begin The Spanish Inquisition. All of a sudden, terror seized me.

"Fang?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Iggy and Gazzy?" I asked suspiciously. Fang had received specific instructions from me this morning to not let those two out of his sight.

"Gazzy had to go to the bathroom, so Iggy took him while I came to see if you guys were done, and to make sure you hadn't passed out again." Fang smirked at me, his eyes dancing with laughter. I would have drooled right then and there if I wasn't so mad. If Fang was taking Iggy and Gazzy's side over mine, he could say goodbye to any kissing for the next week. I glared at him an started to walk away, but he jogged after me and caught my arm.

"I'm sorry, Max, it's just… you should have seen how badly those ladies were freaking out. They thought they'd killed you."

"Suck-up," I grumbled, but I let him wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Max, Fang! Where are you guys going?" Ella yelled. I turned around to see her waving frantically at us. "You're going the wrong way! Food court's over here!"

Curious passersby stopped to stare at me and Fang and I glared at them until they moved on. "That was so embarrassing," I hissed at Fang. He steered us in the right direction.

"Maximum Ride, who's stared down evil geniuses, mouthed off to world leaders and taunted deadly killing machines is embarrassed to have humans stare at her in the mall. Who'd a'thunk it?" He grinned, making my world spin a little faster.

"Shut up or I'll shut you up myself," I mumbled.

"Should I take that as a threat or a promise?" I froze, then whipped around and hit him on the shoulder.

"Fang insert-the-middle-name-of-your-choice-here Ride! You did _not_ just say that!"

"Since when is my last name Ride?"

"Since you don't have - oh never mind!" Laughter broke us out of our stare down. Mom and the girls were standing behind us holding several fast food bags.

"You gotta admit, Max, you kinda set yourself up for that one." Ella informed me. I grunted noncommittally. I was halfway through my fourth burger when I realized that Iggy and Gazzy were still gone. Okay, I realize I'm a girl, but I've lived with boys my whole life and I know it does not take them over fifteen minutes to use the bathroom. Heck, none of the girls I know take this long!

"Mom, don't you find it suspicious that Iggy and Gazzy still aren't here?" I asked. Mom frowned.

"Maybe they got lost?" She suggested.

"Maybe, but somehow I don't think-" the rest of my sentence was cut off by a supersonic 'BOOM' from the other side of the mall. Fang and I exchanged a quick glance, then the six of us were on our feet, racing through the mall.

"I'm gonna kill them, I'm gonna kill them," I muttered fervently.

"I call seconds," Fang growled under his breath as he skirted a stand selling foot and hand products.

"Deal." I skidded around a woman racing the opposite direction pushing a stroller and yanking a toddler along with her.

Arriving at the scene of the crime, a.k.a. illegal homemade explosion, I saw security guards running around, yelling into their walkie-talkies. There was tons of smoke, but I didn't see any fire, which was a good thing.

"They. Set off. A bomb. In the. Mall. Bathroom." Mom growled. She looked downright scary and I suddenly realized where I'd gotten at least part of my temper from the other part probably came with the whole raising three other kids deal. I didn't really raise Fang or Iggy, just yelled at them when they needed it.

"Psst, guys, over here!" I glanced behind me to see Iggy and Gazzy hiding behind a big pillar. We slipped over to them. Them were both cracking up and high-fiving each other.

"What on earth did you guys do?!" I snarled. The two started to open their mouths. "Never mind. Don't answer that. I don't want to know how you set off a bomb in the bathroom. But seriously, did I not tell you guys this morning, so setting off bombs in the mall?!"

"You said no setting off bombs in the stores, kids' play place, food court, or the space between the stores. You never said anything about the bathroom." Iggy pointed out. It took every ounce of Maximum self-control I had to not hurt him and I told his as much.

"Iggy, if you don't shut up right now, I will rip your tonsils out with my bare hands," I promised. He gulped and he and Gazzy followed us out to the car rather reluctantly. I helped Mom load up the bags in the trunk, and then I realized I'd never seen what dresses the girls had picked out. _I'll worry about it after I've dealt with the pyromaniac duo._

I didn't think I my self control could handle being in the same car as the two evil geniuses. "Mom, Fang and I are going to fly home. Meet you there in a few, 'k?" Without waiting for an answer, I flung myself into the sky. As I gained altitude, I heard Gazzy whisper to Iggy.

"We are sooo walking dead men." I fixed him with my death glare.

"I'll deal with you two when we get home."

I coasted up to Fang's level, flying so close out feathers brushed on every down stroke. _This wedding can __not__ be over with soon enough. _

**So, what'd you think? Hope it fulfilled your expectations. If not, let me know what I could do to fix it! **

**REVIEW people! I'd like 20 reviews for the chapter! I know it's a little more than usual, but, 40, yes, that's right, FORTY people have this on alert (Plus, thirty have it on favorites)! That means that if just half of you review, my quota will be filled! So, review or Max will be so mad at Iggy and Gazzy she really will murder them and then spend the next 25-life in the Arizona prison :D. **

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL!!! I DESPERATELY NEED VOTES!!**

**Until next week,**

**--Dallas**


	18. What's The Geneva Convention?

**Sat, May 23, 2009**

**A big thank you to anonymous reviewer Fuzzylogic who reviewed the last chapter twice! Hope everyone liked the last chapter, and here's chapter… 15? Wow. When I started this story, I never imagined it would be where it is less than halfway through. And it's all thanks to you amazing readers. Now, onto the chapter! Oh yeah, it's about Max's punishment for Iggy and Gazzy. Next chapter is Fang's special night for Max, then the wedding, then bye-bye fluffiness. **

***Grins* I listened to Relient K's 'Mood Rings' while typing part of this. Awesome song. Oh, and the mall is a real mall in Mesa, AZ. Just googled it and picked the first one, so no suing me, cuz I don't own it!! Oh, and Jeb's explanation of the Geneva Convention is just copied and pasted from Wikipedia. I OWN NONE OF THE ABOVE!!!**

"Hello and thank you for joining us this afternoon. I'm Gabriella Sanchez and welcome to Channel 5 News at one. Making headlines all over the nation this evening, is a story from right here in Arizona. A bomb was set off at Fiesta Mall in Mesa at about 12:32 this afternoon. Police say that they have no leads as to the persons or organizations that detonated the bomb, but whoever it was, it is clear they were experts. We now go to-"

_Click._

"Chief Johnson, have there been any arrests made in conjunction to this case?"

"No, we don't have enough evidence yet to single out an individual and say 'that's the one who set off the bomb,'"

_Click._

"Police have confirmed that although the bomb caused quite a bit of destruction, no one was injured in the blast. Back to you, Matt."

_Click._

The TV screen went black as I hit the power button on the remote. I set it on the coffee table and turned slowly around to face Iggy and Gazzy, who sat stiffly on the couch, hands in their laps, staring straight ahead. Basically, just visualize the interrogation in one of those Criminal Justice shows on TV, only with Iggy and Gazzy being interrogated and Fang standing behind them, arms crossed, daring them to make a break for it. No one else was in the room; I didn't want interference or witnesses.

I just calmly looked at them until they started squirming uncomfortably. My gaze turned deadly. "Explain," I hissed, my voice icy.

"Explain what?" Gazzy asked. Clearly hoping to get off as an innocent, he gave me his best impression of the Bambi eyes. Unfortunately for him, he's totally lousy at it compared to his sister and Nudge.

"Explain what?!" I shrieked. "Explain why the heck you set off a bomb in the middle of a crowded wall, surrounded by security and witnesses! Didn't it occur that you were endangering the whole Flock, not to mention my mom and Ella? If the School didn't already know where we are, they sure as heck do now! So, explain before I painfully rip all your toenails off one by one."

"There was a Shredder," Gazzy piped up. Shocked, I turned to him. That was _not_ what I was expecting to hear.

"Details," Fang ordered. _Hey, that's my line!_

"Well, I really did have to go to the bathroom, and we were the only ones in there and then this guy walked in. I didn't really think about it, until he started growing fur. He morphed, just like the Erasers did, and started to attack us."

"We had a choice," Iggy jumped in, "we could set off a bomb, or fight him. A bomb was much easier, so we went with that."

Sighing, I rubbed my forehead. I could feel a headache coming on. A dealing-with-my-two-immature-brothers kind of pain, not a Voice-intruding-on-my-mind's-cubicle-space kind of pain. I closed my eyes and thought briefly. Yes, the pyromania display was in self defense, but they still could have chosen another route that would have drawn far less attention

It was your typical 'people making stupid choices' scenario. I just needed to make sure that it didn't happen again.

"I'll be right back, you hold down the fort," I told Fang. He nodded and I slipped out to the garage.

_Duct tape, duct tape, where's the – oh – Jackpot! _I grabbed the three rolls of duct tape off of the shelf and stuck them on my wrists, like normal girls would bracelets. Oh, the evilness I had planned for the pyros' punishment.

On the way back to the living room, I passed the rest of our little group: the scientists, the rest of the flock, ect, and they gave me 'what the heck' looks. I just smiled mysteriously and opened the door. Before I disappeared through it though, I had to double check something with Mom.

"Mom? You still have those videos from when Ella was little, right?"

"Yes, why?" Mom looked apprehensive

"Oh, no reason."

Angel's eyes went big. Apparently, she'd read what I was planning in my mind. _Max! That's so mean! But really funny. We're gonna spy on them, right?_

_Sure, honey, if you guys want. I think this'll get my point across to the boys, don't you? _

Angel grinned, the demonic half of her personality shining though. Now, I know her name's Angel and she looks like a sweet, innocent little girl, but you and I both know that looks can be deceiving, especially with Angel. That girl is part cherub, part unholy demon, and you'll remember that if you know what's good for you.

Ok, so I'll admit, maybe the boys' punishment is a little over the top- nah. It's perfect. Mwahahaha! Cue phase one of Operation Taped Wings. I nodded to the other occupants of the house and strode through the door. Iggy and Gazzy were still sitting right where I'd left them, Fang standing behind the couth, arms folded across his chest, leaning against the wall. _Man, he looks hot doing that. No, bad Max. No drooling over boyfriend in the presence of witnesses. Particularly witnesses who are not above blackmail. _

"What's going on?" Iggy hissed to his partner in crime.

"Max has rolls of duct tape and an evil look on her face. I'm scared," Gazzy whispered back.

"Oh yeah, we're walking dead men."

I smirked. I always felt proud when my flock realized just how dangerous I could be, unlike those stupid government high-ups. I mean, I've been tortured, raped, experimented on, threatened, kidnapped, injured in battles-to-the-death, a mom to 5 kids since I was ten, and they have the nerve to call me a _kid? _Let's see a normal kid go through all that. Yeah, if you haven't figured it out, that meeting still rankled.

"Hold still," I ordered and the boys froze. I mentioned Fang to join me and together we started to duct tape the boys to the couch. Iggy freaked.

"What the heck are you guys doing?! Don't touch me!"

We didn't feel the need to answer him and we simply continued on until we were satisfied. We took a step back to admire our handiwork. I must say, I was pretty darn proud of it, too. Each boy had had his arms, from the shoulder to the wrist, taped to his sides, his legs taped together and their eyes taped open. Yeah, I know Iggy couldn't see, but we felt it was only fair; if the apprentice had to suffer though it, so did his master.

We then carefully turned them so they were facing the TV. I made sure everything was in position, and then I popped The Tape in. No, that was not a typo. It was literally the tape of all tapes. As I fiddled around with the remote, I explained what was going on to the boys.

"Iggy, Gazzy, this is a tape of TV showings that my mom recorded for Ella when she was about three or so. There are three episodes of Barney on here, followed by four of the Teletubbies. The VCR is set so that when the tape is over, is will start replaying. Enjoy."

I smirked and grabbed Fang's hand. Together, we left the room as Iggy started hyperventilating as the theme song started. "I love you, you love me…"

Jeesh, how sappy can you get? I _hate_ that song, hate it with a passion. I carefully shut the door behind me, making sure Iggy could hear it click.

"Max! Wait!" he cried, sounding on the verge of hysterics, "how long are we being subjected to this torture?"

"Oh, don't worry, I'll probably let you out before midnight," I replied, winking at Fang. He grinned and shook his hand free from mine so he could wrap his arm around me.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side."

"It took you fifteen years to figure that out?" I asked you in disbelief. He shook his head.

"I figured it out when we were four and you kicked a whitecoat in the groin. These times just reinforce it."

I grinned and gave him a quick kiss. As I pulled back, I noticed my family, the scientists and Jeb and staring at us. Oh come on! Were they just now realizing that we were together? People can be so stupid sometimes. Don't get me wrong, I say that with all the fondness I'm capable of, but seriously, people. Get with the program!

"If you aren't careful, you'll be catching flies," I told them straight-faced. Brigid was the first to recover. She blinked, closed her mouth and gave us both a huge smile. Mom met my eyes and we locked gazes. Yes, she was my mother, but this was not something I was going to back down from. Fang was _mine_.

"Max? You should listen to this. The boys are such babies," Angel told me, interrupting the stare down. All of us gathered around the door, pressing our ears to the wood. My face wound up between Fang's and Brigid's, facing my boyfriend. I almost jumped when a voice from behind whispered in my ear.

"Congratulations." A smile forced its way onto my unwilling face. Brigid.

"Thanks," I whispered, "that boy can be so dense sometimes." She laughed in agreement.

"Oh, definitely, but he really loves you. He just needed help."

I smirked as Fang adjusted his face into a look of mock hurt. "I'm not that bad."

"Yes, you are," Me and Brigid chorused together.

"In stereo," Ella murmured.

"Will you guys please shut up! We're trying to focus on my brother having a mental breakdown right now!" Angel snapped.

Silence feel as we listened to the boys locked in the living room.

"It burns, it burns," Gazzy wailed as the freaky, giggly purple dinosaur and some way too perky kids pranced around, breaking out spontaneously into song. I shuddered. The boys would be having nightmares for the next week. If either one of them wet the bed, I was making _them_ clean it up. I was so not going there again.

"My ears are bleeding! I'm going to be deaf too! Then I won't be able to navigate at all! " Iggy yelled.

"I'm scarred for life! Let me out! Let me out!"

"This is inhumane! The Geneva Convention prohibits this sort of thing!"

"What's the Geneva Convention?" Nudge asked, wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it outlaws this treatment of hot, mutant bird boys!" Iggy hollered through the door.

"First of all, you're _not_ hot, Igs; that's just gross. Second of all, it's not ringing any bells, sorry, Nudge," I called.

"The Geneva Convention consists of four treaties formulated in Geneva, Switzerland, that set the standards for international law for humanitarian concerns. These four treaties are the basis for humanitarian law across the western world.

They chiefly concern the treatment of the wounded, civilians, shipwrecked and prisoners of war. They do not affect the use of weapons in war, which are covered by the Hague Conventions of 1899 and 1907 and the Geneva Protocol on the use of gas and biological weapons of 1925 (The 1951 Convention Relating to the Status of Refugees is also referred to as "the Geneva Convention", but it is not part of these four).

The Conventions were the results of efforts by Henri Dunant, who was motivated by the horrors of war he witnessed at the Battle of Solferino in 1859. In 1977 and 2005 three separate amendments were made part of the Geneva Conventions.

The adoption of the First Convention followed the foundation of the International Committee of the Red Cross in 1863. The text is given the title Resolutions of the Geneva International Conference, Geneva, 26–29 October 1863.

As of 2 August 2006, when the Republic of Montenegro adopted the four conventions, they have been ratified by 194 countries," Jeb rattled off, only pausing for breath twice.

We all stared.

"So, again, the Geneva convention is…?" I asked.

"An agreement that sets the standard for laws and decent treatment of people," Mom explained, summing up in one sentence what had taken Jeb multiple paragraphs to say.

You gotta remember here, you're dealing with totally uneducated bird kids here. We can defuse and/or make an explosive/flammable something in under ten minutes, we can live off the land with no money, and we can knock out a full-grown man in 30 seconds flat, but that's where our intelligence ends. We're… what's the phrase? Oh yeah, streetwise, but not book smart. Yep, that about sums up our brain power.

"… with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say you love me too?" the tape droned on from the living room, a.k.a. temporary torture chamber.

"I can feel my brain cells dying off!"

"Poor little lonely brain cells" Nudge commented, causing us all to snort.

"You know, Max," Fang remarked over the agonized screams of the boys, "we could sell this to the U.S. government; a way to break down criminals and get confessions. We'd make a killing."

"That's actually not a bad idea," I mused. "Hey, you two! Hush up, we're trying to hatch a plan to get rich off Flock mental breakdowns!"

**And there it is, chapter 'What's the Geneva Convention?'. Sorry it took a while to get up, but my Mawmaw and Pawpaw are here… **

**OK, seriously people! FORTY-TWO people have this on alert, and I got 10 reviews last chapter. I don't mind if you just read and don't review; we all do that, but if you like it enough to put it on Story Alert/Favorites and have the time to sit down and read this whole chapter, you can at least click a lonely little button and spend 30 seconds telling me what you think. Sorry if I seem mean, but there's been next to no reviews for the last two chapters, and it's decimating my self-esteem. **

**Oh, PLEASE GO VOTE OJN MY POLL! It will determine part of the story, and give you a sneak-peek at something in a not-so-far-in-the-future chapter!! Oh, I just tricked you into voting now, didn't I? I sneaky…**

**--Dallas **


	19. It's Like Flying For Your Lips!

**Ok, guys, the response to that last chapter was amazing!! Well over 30 reviews! You guys are the most amazing reviewers ever! **

**Responses to my anonymous reviewers:**

**)(*wings*)(:**

**Thanks for reviewing; it means a ton to me. Oh, and I love the Fang smilies. I might have to start using those.**

**Isabella:**

**Thanks for the review! Your wait is over!**

**Dex: **

**I said it in my author's note last chapter: about two more chapters of fluffiness, then DRAMA. And I am extremely excited about writing it. Thanks!**

**Selene Darkmoon: **

**Ok, first of all, I love your UN. And I would feel guilty if I put you into a depression, so here you are! Your review actually made me laugh. :D. **

**MRLuvr:**

**Thank you, thank you!! My self-esteem shot up just by reading that. And I don't mind; I love it when people ramble on or tell me about their day or their opinions. I'm trying to keep this as non-cliché as possible, so thanks! :D**

**Fuzzylogic:**

**It's ok, and my mom's had to do the same thing. It drives her mad; when she grounds me, what's she going to say? 'Don't read and learn??' Haha :D. I'm really looking forward to writing those parts too, and you're getting one of them now!**

**Disclaimer: the percentage chance of my owning Maximum Ride is about the same as Fang and/or Iggy climbing out of my copy of the books and proclaiming their undying love to my sister. Oh man, to see the look on her face… :D**

**Max POV**

I stood in front of the mirror, anxiously pulling on my shirt. Earlier this evening, Fang had told me to dress casual – as if I've ever worn otherwise. I mean, I wore jeans and a t-shirt from Güero's Taco Bar, Austin TX, to address _Congress. _You think I'd wear dress clothes on a date?

Unfortunately, unlike my last date, Nudge and Angel had gotten a hold of me and insisted they girlify me up. To top it off, they'd even gotten Ella in on it. They'd cornered me in the darkness of their room, brandishing make-up brushes and curling irons threateningly.

I'd made a break for it, and amazingly, I'd made it out of the room alive and tom-boyish. They'd chased me down two flights of stairs to the den in the basement, where all the guys, minus Iggy and Gazzy, were watching the NFL channel. From what I could see, it was a repeat of Superbowl '93 and Fang was really into the game. Of course he would, for some reason he loves the Dallas Cowboys. It didn't seem to matter that he already knew who'd won. Or maybe that was the reason he was so excited. Whatever, I don't attempt to understand the male mind.

Ok, back to the impending disaster.

I hurtled myself onto the couch and squeezed behind Fang, bumping him forward so that I could fit.

"What is going on?" Jeb asked. All the males were looking at me like I was crazy. Then, the terrible trio burst into the room, wielding their weapons of girliness and literally _growling._ They can to a sudden halt when they realized everyone was watching them, and at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"Leave Max alone. You torturing her with make-up won't change her personality and that's all I care about," Fang ordered, his tone cool. Everyone turned to gawk at him. Ignoring them completely, Fang adjusted himself so that we were snuggling comfortably, leaning against the couch cushions.

By this point, Mom and Brigid had heard the commotion from the kitchen and were watching from the doorway.

Although I couldn't tell if Fang was totally oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring at him like he'd grown a second head, or if he was just totally ignoring them, either way, I wasn't complaining.

He leaned over and started whispering in my ear. "I'm just completely ignoring them. It's funny to watch their faces. Humans are so easy to mess with. We'll go out together in just a bit." His voice was so quiet I didn't think even Iggy could've heard him, if he'd been in the room.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that, by the looks on their faces, everyone seemed to think we were having a tender lovers' moment. I snickered.

"They think we're having a mushy moment," I hissed back. I felt a silent laugh vibrate through his chest and it was amazing how that one little moment could make it so hard for me to resist jumping him - never mind. You don't want to hear about that.

"I'm gonna go get ready," I murmured, then untangled myself from his arms and got up. I felt Mom's eyes on me all the way out the door, but refused to run around and address her. If she had a problem, she could come to me.

I didn't stress myself out about what to wear. Apparently, Nudge and Angel had given Mom my size and she'd bought me some clothes before we'd even dropped by for the visit. So, I just put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Yank a brush through my hair, put on my sandals, and grab my jacket and I was good to go.

I was just getting ready to walk out the door, when Mom came in.

"Max, before you go, I want to talk to you." _Oh dear Lord have mercy on me, please tell me this is not happening!! _I pleaded mentally.

"Yeah?" _That's right, Max, keep it cool, Fang-like answers._

"Look, I realize that you have not had anything close to a normal childhood. Nevertheless, I know that you are still a young adult – all three of you are. As you get older you might-"

"MOM! Please don't tell me you're trying to give me the sex talk!"

When she didn't answer, I groaned.

"Mom, no one was there for me when I had my first period or when I had my first date or my first crush! I had to deal with it all myself. Fang and I are waiting for marriage, but I don't see how it's any of your business. I know you're my mom and all, but for the first 14 years of my life, you weren't there. I've had 'the talk' twice already; once at the School when I was nine and started my period, and one from Jeb when I was eleven. Fang and Iggy were there for both those talks too."

"It wasn't my fault, honey, I was completely shut out of the process after I donated you as an embryo. I am your mother and it is my duty to have this talk with you." Clearly, I'd gotten my stubbornness from my Mom. And the fact that I'd raised five other kids.

"Mom! I am not going to stand here and discuss my sex life or lack thereof!!" Oops. I said that a bit too loud. Laughter instantly started downstairs and I distinctly heard Jeb yell 'What??' I turned to Mom. "If you really want to tell someone about the facts of life, Angel and Gazzy are still clueless. I gave Nudge the talk last year, so she's good." Mom started to say something, but I cut her off. "Bye Mom, I'll be back by midnight."

I spun out my heel and stalked out the door. Ok, so maybe I was a bit too harsh, but I was sick of dealing with peoples' crap. My fuse was shortening by the minute, and I really hoped several hours alone with Fang, away from my stress-causing family and flock would help. People can just be such idiots at times, you know?

I reached the bottom of the stairs and everyone looked at me, clearly struggling not to laugh. I ignored them and glanced at Fang, who was leaning against the wall.

"Ready to go?" He nodded and we left, the door swinging shut behind us. Once outside, we took off, Fang first, then me, our wings beating strongly in unison.

Flying is one of those sensations we never get tired of. Kinda like kissing, only kissing is even more amazing; it's like flying for your lips. I snuck a peak at fang when he wasn't looking. With any luck at all, my lips would be flying a _lot_ tonight.

"Where are we doing tonight?" I asked as Fang took my hand and steered me towards town.

"You'll see."

"Could you be any more annoying? All I want is some answers."

"Yes, no, to get to the other side, because I said so," he quipped, smirking slightly. I glared half-heartedly at him, but couldn't keep it up that long.

His hair was whipping around in the wind, his eyes were laughing and his wings were moving smoothly, the feathers adjusting themselves perfectly to take him wherever he wanted to go. It was hard to be angry at him when he looked so darn cute… and happy. I hadn't seen him look this carefree in… forever. He always looked impassive, angry, worried or sarcastic. He didn't really come in any other modes.

Suddenly, a though hit me. "Fang! Before Ari and Germany and all that mess, when we left the flock, we came back to find they'd been kidnapped. What if that happens again?"

"Max, please relax. A lot has changed since then." He maneuvered himself so that he was flying right above me, his head right by my shoulder as we synchronized our wingbeats. "Tonight, right now, is all about us. You can worry all you want tomorrow, but tonight I want you to do whatever you want without worrying about 'what ifs'. If you don't take a break every now and then, you'll have gray hair by the time you're eighteen."

I was momentarily taken aback by his heartfelt speech, but quickly regained my voice when he added "besides, I don't want people thinking I'm dating an older woman."

I whacked him with my wing. "You are dating an older woman, idiot."

"Four months. Obviously, a huge difference," he retorted, "we're going down here," he added before I could reply. We landed in a deserted alley and tucked out wings into our jackets. Fang wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we strolled out into the busy city like we were a totally normal couple on a date. _Wings? Us? Nah._

"Where are we going?" I asked frustratedly.

"Here," he said, and opened the door to the Golden Corral. _Huh. Never been to one of these. Wonder if it's any good. _

Fang paid – and don't ask me how he got the Max Ride card; I don't know, and I don't want to know - and we grabbed a table by the window near the back of the restaurant. Always be paranoid, that's us! I quickly figured out how he'd picked this restaurant – it was a buffet. Cue the hallelujah chorus, people. We could eat all we wanted and no one would notice or care.

Between the huge amounts of food laid out, me eating huge amounts of food, and watching Fang eat tons of food, it took all my self-control not to drool all over the table. Out waiter probably wouldn't appreciate that very much. The food was amazing, and, bonus, our waiter was an older man who didn't try to hit on me or Fang, unlike the people at the cash register.

After I'd gorged myself on chicken, steak, baked potatoes, mac'n'cheese, rolls, watermelon, and tons of food I'm not gonna name here 'cause you'd get bored, I grabbed a last plate and headed towards the desert bar.

I carefully arranged three chocolate ship cookies, a chocolate brownie, chocolate ice cream, hot fudge topping, and M-N-M's before I sat down across from Fang.

He took one look at my plate and rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Don't say anything, buddy," I warned him. He shook his head and continued eating his three slices of cheesecake. And, you, reading this right now, don't you dare say anything either! I'm a mutant, remember? Super fast metabolism and skinny as a twig, alright? I could eat twice that much and not gain an ounce.

When we were done, Fang threw a tip for the waiter on the table and we high-tailed it out of there. Good food doesn't mean that we weren't fighting claustrophobia the whole time. At one point, Fang was half an inch away from throwing the table out the window and making a break for, but he'd relaxed once I grabbed him and made out with him for approximately five minutes.

"So what? We wander around until midnight?" I asked dryly. He shook his head and tugged me up a small hill. It was almost totally dark now and it had cooled down considerably. The moon-lit sky was cloudless and beautiful. Gosh, listen to me, I'm sounding like a pathetic, sappy poet now.

Fang sat down on the dirt and leaned back, pulling me so I was sitting between his legs and leaning back onto his chest. It was then I realized that we weren't the only ones there. As a matter of fact, it was rather crowded. Families with five kids and grandparents, couples like us, groups of teen hanging out, all talking and laughing and glancing at the sky every few seconds.

"Okay, Fang, what's up? Everyone seems like they're waiting for something."

He gently turned my head so that I was facing the sky just as the first firework exploded. His voice was low in my ear. "Did you really think I would forget about Valentine's Day, Max?"

Oh. Well, I felt really dumb. I hadn't even noticed that it was Valentine's Day. Nevertheless, the fact that Fang had remembered, and had done something about it; had organized this wonderful date for us, meant the world to me. I turned around and practically tackled him, winding my arms around his shoulders as I instigating a make-out session. I explored every inch of his oh so familiar mouth, before letting him do the same to me. His hands tangled in my hair, pulling me as close as possible. His lips were firm and warm and loving and he tasted so, so insanely _good._

I felt a burning sensation in my lings. Oh, it might be a good idea to breath, huh? We broke apart, panting, and went back to our previous positions, his arms holding me securely to his chest and his lips pressed against my hair.

"How did you know about the fireworks?" I asked, once my brain had gotten enough oxygen to process a thought.

"It was in Jeb's newspaper this morning. I was invisible and reading it behind his shoulder while I was waiting for you to wake up," he explained, his voice still a little husky. I turned my head and kissed his jaw quickly.

"Thank you."

"You're worth it," he replied, his lips moving against my skin as he kissed my neck. And those were the last words we said for probably two hours. We just lay there in each other's arms, watching the brightly colored lights explode then fizzle out.

_Man, Iggy and Gazzy would __kill__ to be here, _I thought idly, but I couldn't bring myself to break the silence and share my observation with Fang.

Eventually, the display of pyrotechnics stopped, but Fang and I sat there until everyone had left.

"We'd better get going, Jeb'll freak if we're not back by midnight," Fang murmured regretfully.

"Jeb's a bub of a dad," I retorted. "But, we'd better get back unless I want my Mom to try to give me 'the talk' again," I conceded. I stood up, then gave Fang a hand up before dusting my pants off

"Let's hit it," I ordered, and Fang followed me into the sky.

**All together now: 'Awww!' **

**Okay, guys, you did an amazing job of reviewing last chapter, so let's keep up the streak of awesomeness, shall we?? I'm not going to give a number, because I'd hoping that everyone will just review out of the kindness of their heart. Or their fear that I'll keep the next chapter hostage until I get enough.**

**Credit to Evongreen07 for calling Jeb a 'bub' in her review and inspiring me to write that. **

**I've said it before and I'll say again: chapter after next, drama and action start up full-notch! So, those of you who like the drama, it's coming, for those of you who like the Faxness, it'll still be there, but- never mind. I'm not giving away any more plot spoilers. **

**--Dallas**

**Oh, those of you that have this on Story Alert probably got two e-mails for this chapter. Why? Because I accidentally typed 'two' instead of 'four' when Fang and Max are talking about how old they are. Thank you to melissaeverlasting for pointing that out to me!!**


	20. I'll Still Be Lovin' You

**Saturday, June 20th, 2009**

**I know, I know. Next time I decide to drop off the face of the earth, I should probably let you guys know first. In my defense, I was at church camp and didn't have access to a computer, much less internet. I had sooo much fun though! Met some amazing, godly people that accepted me for who I was!! **

**sharlie25:**

**Thank you so much! I'm glad you like this story so much! I try, I really do, so I'm glad you think that I can keep them IC. I actually did read that whole review, and you had me laughing! You got grounded for hitting your sister? That's harsh… I hit mine all the time and I don't get in trouble… 'course, she hits me back. Star Trek isn't my thing either, but I know what you mean. It's just the fact that you ****can't**** that's so annoying. **

**)(*wings*)(:**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Selene Darkmoon:**

**Thanks for the review!! **

**ivyflightislistening:**

**Well, thank you for reading my story when you should be studying. I agree totally; a good story beats a textbook any day! I'm just honored that you consider my story a good one. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Fuzzylogic ():**

**Yes, Max does deserve it; she needs to relax every now and then, and who better to help her out that Fang?? **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY BOYFRIEND'S, JACK'S SWORD,'S STORY 'GOODBYE RENEE'!! IT'S IN THE TWILIGHT SECTION!! IT CAN BE REACHED THROUGH MY PROFILE!! AND IT'S VERY GOOD (I GOT TO PROOF-READ IT)!!**

**Now that I'm done being all-caps happy, here's the chapter!**

**Oh, and this chapter is dedicated to my lil' sis, volleyballgurl4HIM, who typed up about 2 pages of this for me!! Love ya, sis!! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Iiii wanna a maximurideamos for Chriiiistmas, only a maximurideamos will dooo…. **

"Hold still, Max," Ella ordered as her and Nudge curled my hair – or attempted to, at least. I really don't know why they bothered; my hair never stayed curled. Even with a whole can of hairspray, the curliness would be gone in an hour or so. The girls struggled valiantly with my hair, but they were fighting a loosing battle and I was ready to leap out of my chair and hurl myself through the window. _Hmm… single-paned, no screen, piece o' cake. _

"Max!" Angel called. She came skipping into the room, long blonde curls hanging perfectly. She twirled twice, letting her long blue dress billow out. "No breaking through the window Max," she sang.

I groaned. _Dang it, Ange! Stay outta my head!! _

She smiled innocently, "how do I look, Max?"

"Uh, you look great, sweetie."

"Thanks, Max, you look really pretty too."

I smiled and nodded, internally rolling my eyes. 'pretty' was not a word associated with the words 'Maximum Ride'. I was average, if that. Angel hit me.

"Ow! What the heck, Angel?" I hissed, rubbing my sore arm. _Note to self: Innocent-looking bird girls are stronger than they look._

"You _are_ pretty, Max, very pretty. If you don't believe me, I'll drag Fang in here," she threatened. Suddenly, she tilted her head to one side and scrunched up her little face in concentration. "Never mind, Max, you need to go stop Iggy and Jeb from beating the tar out of each other."

"Why?" I questioned suspiciously. Fang and Jeb duking it out, I could see. Iggy and Jeb, not so much. Fang bore a deep rooted hate for our adopted-father (well, in my case real father) turned traitor and I knew he would love to hit Jeb even just one time.

"You'll see. It won't be hard to figure out; you can hear them yelling halfway across the building."

"Oh boy," I groaned. I looked the girls in the eye. "If I don't make it out alive, all my stuff goes to Fang." They nodded solemnly. I raced out of the room, stumbling over the bottom of my dress twice before I hitched it up to my knee and ran.

"What's going on??" My mom asked as I almost bowled her over,

"Nothing, mom, you just get ready. I'll be back in a sec," I told her quickly. She looked surprised, but shrugged it off. I guess she's finally getting used to the whole 'if it's the flock it's better not to ask' thing.

I slowed to a brisk walk as I passed the entrance to the church where people were still showing up. Once I was clear of any curious eyes, I broke into a run.

The girls and boys had gotten ready on opposite sides of the church- something about a wedding tradition or something, I wasn't really paying attention, all I know is that I am to keep Mom and Jeb from seeing each other at all costs. Ella threatened to strangle me if I let them within 20 feet of each other before it was time.

When I reached the door to the room the guys were in, I yanked on the handle.

"Crap," I growled. Someone had locked the door. I beat loudly on it, but no one could hear me over the yelling inside. I glared at the painted wood. One way or another, I was getting in that room.

"Ow! Crud! Dang it!" I yelped, hopping furiously on my left foot. Note to self: kicking wooden doors with bare feet hurts. A lot. I closed my eyes and pounded my head against the door in frustration

"Stupid-*wham*-boys-*wham*-and-*wham*-doors-whoosh," I leaned into whack my head again, but the door wasn't there anymore and I fell forward. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me up, keeping my face from meeting the floor.

"Nice, Max," Fang's deep voice teased me.

"Shut up."

"What are you doing? I thought you were under strict orders to keep Jeb and your Mom apart with your life,"

"I am, which is why I'm here to stop Mom from seeing Jeb's dead body. What are him and Iggy fighting about anyways?" He chuckled "What?"

"You gotta see this to believe it. Come in." _That doesn't sound good,_

"You jerk." Iggy yelled. His face was red with anger and he was glaring at a spot 3 inches from Jeb's ear. He's good but he's not perfect. There was a look of over exaggerated patience on Jeb's face. Gazzy was standing in a corner, clearly hoping to avoid being dragged into the conversation.

"I'm just saying, most people would consider it a basic courtesy."

"Well thanks to you, I'm not 'most people.' It's my body and I'll do what I want."

"Whoa, guys, what's going on?" I yelled above them. They both ignored me and kept yelling.

"Hey, shut up," I screamed. They didn't even blink. _Okay that's it. _

"I'm cooking dinner," I told them quietly. They both froze and turned to me slowly.

"But- but, Val ordered catering… right?" Jeb sputtered.

"They cancelled at the last minute," I lied cheerfully. Iggy's face was pale,

"Nooo! The kitchen! Save it! It doesn't deserve to die so young!" He dashed off, apparently to save the kitchen, but ran into the door frame twice before Fang grabbed him by the collar and hauled him back to sit in front of me, next to Jeb. I crossed my arms.

"So, what's all this about?"

"Jeb is trying to make me take my earring out for the wedding," Iggy grumped. I caught Fang's eye and raised my eyebrows, giving him the universal 'this is so stupid' expression. He nodded ever so slightly.

To tell the truth, I'd kinda forgotten about Iggy's gold hoop earring. It was just a part of him – everyone's mental imaged included it, but no one seemed to really notice it. I was surprised Jeb had remembered it.

Internally screaming in frustration at the stupidity of this whole situation, I racked my brains frantically for a solution that wouldn't wind up with either my brother or my father angry at me.

Fang slipped over and whispered in my ear. I couldn't help but smirk at his plan. It was perfect.

"Iggy, just take the stupid earring out already," I ordered. He glared at me, but Fang, who'd moved to stand next to him, muttered something under his breath too low for anyone without genetically-enhanced hearing to catch.

Iggy paused, then rolled his eyes. "Fine." He undid the clasp at the back and yanked to piece or metal out of his ear. He put it in his pocket for safekeeping and faced Jeb. "Anything else?" his voice was bitingly sarcastic.

Jeb looked alarmed. "Um, no, you're good. We just need to finish getting dressed."

I abruptly realized that all the males except Fang, who was totally ready, still had to put on their ties, jackets and shoes. Fang took my hand and gently tugged me out of the room, leading me down the hall in the opposite direction I'd come from. The minute we were around the corner, of the hall, which just led to a deserted bathroom, Fang pressed me up against the wall, his good hand bracing himself on the wall beside my head, the other dangling uselessly at his side.

Before I could ask what he was doing, his mouth was on mine and my brain cells were on temporary standby. This kiss was hungry and passionate, his tongue exploring my whole mouth thoroughly. A few seconds… minutes… oh heck, probably a good fifteen minutes later, we pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"What – pant - was that for?" I gasped. He grinned and pressed his lips to my forehead, letting them rest there.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?" His voice was slightly husky as his lips danced across my skin.

"You're biased," I retorted.

"You don't see yourself clearly," he insisted, pulling me even closer.

"You're totally biased," I repeated, convinced that was it. There was no way anyone in their right mind would think that a scarred, mutated, too-tall girl like me was beautiful or even pretty.

"You want me to show you exactly how biased I am?" Fang challenged. Before I could catch my breath, he kissed me fiercely. His good hand was at my back now, gently rubbing/scratching my downy feathers where my wing meets my back. It felt sooo insanely _good_. It also served to double purpose of relaxing me and hyping me up. Don't ask me how it did both those things at the same time, it just did, okay??

My mind had gone on hibernation mode when his mouth touched mine, and when he finally pulled away, it was still half asleep. "We better go back before they start wondering if we got kidnapped," he murmured regretfully. I blinked rapidly, trying to bring myself back to reality.

"What… oh yeah. Yeah, I'll see you later." I headed back down the hall, determined to not glance behind me at Fang, knowing that I probably wouldn't have the will power to keep going if I look back. I sank into a chair in the girls' impromptu dressing room, watching everyone rush around dealing with last minute preparations.

I closed my eyes, thinking, blocking out the noise. I was so lucky to have a guy like Fang – no, not a guy _like_ Fang, I was lucky to have _Fang_. I wouldn't trade him for anything, I loved him just the way he was – with his black clothes, eyes, wings, and hair, his dry sarcasm, his protective streak, and even his useless right arm.

I feel a pang of sadness for him. Although he hides it extremely well, I can tell that it bothers Fang to not be able to use his right arm. Actually, 'bothers' it not a strong enough word. It drives him crazy – hurts him, depresses him. It doesn't matter how much I tell him it doesn't change anything, he still thinks of himself as a burden. Mom, unfortunately, couldn't help it at all.

_*Flashback*_

_It was four days after the mall fiasco and we were all sitting in the living, munching on a quick lunch of sandwiches and chips. The girls had already finished and were upstairs doing who knows what, but me and Fang were sitting on the floor, our backs leaning against the couch. We were so close, our shoulders bumped with every move we made – that that either one of us was complaining. _

_Fang was struggling clumsily to twist open the lid on his bottle of soda with only one hand, so I reached over and opened it for him. Although I could see his eyes flash with frustration, he didn't say anything, just took a drink of his Coke._

"_Fang, we never did go to my office after the mall, since someone-" here my Mom gave our personal pyros a death glare – "decided to blow up the bathroom. Why don't we head over there as soon as we're done eating?" _

"_That'd be great!" Suddenly, my whole day was looking up. _

"_Ma-ax!! Total's got something to tell you!!" Angel screamed down the stairs, sounding really excited. I groaned. _

"_Later, Ange, we're going to Mom's clinic for a while," I called back._

"_No! Max, this can't wait!!" She sounded almost hysterical. I was starting to get scared. I glanced at Fang and Mom. _

"_Um, give me a minute to deal with this and then we can go."_

"_No, Max, you go deal with this and me and you mom will go to the clinic. It'll be fine; there's no need for you to sit in a torture chamber for half and hour."_

_I opened my mouth to protest, but he gave me a hard look and I realized he was right. Fang was a big boy, and he could take care of himself. So, he and mom had revved up the ole' minivan while I went to check out whatever had Angel screaming bloody murder. _

_Guess what? I was going to be an aunt. No, seriously, apparently Akila was pregnant. Total was beaming as he told us. __Oh joy. More talking, flying, furballs to lug around with us. _

"_So, because, of the little miracles, I've decided to stay here with Akila. My queen can't possibly travel in her condition, and I won't leave her." Total announced. _

_Yes!_

_So, that was that, and Mom had later done a check up on Akila and told us that her puppies were due around mid April. Everyone seemed to find the news of new life cheering and everyone seemed a bit happy and more optimistic. I was worried about Fang, though. Ever since Mom had done the x-rays, he'd seemed different. I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was, but he just seemed off. _

_The x-rays had just confirmed what we'd already assumed: Fang's arm would be more or less useless for the rest of his life. I could understand him being disappointed, but not to the point where it affected him so strongly. I was going to beat the answers out of him later – literally, if necessary. _

_*End flashback*_

So, that's what had gone down, and before you ask, no, attempting to beat the answer out of Fang had not worked. And trust me, I'd tried _everything_. I'd tried pleading with him, threatening him, even not kissing him for a day. He insisted nothing was wrong when I begged, reminded me that anything I did to him, he could do right back when I threatened him, and when I tried not kissing him for a day, he'd cornered me in the bathroom as I was brushing my hair.

"Max? Ready to head out there?" Ella's voice startled me out of my thoughts. "You ok there? You looked kinda spaced out."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About a certain cute birdboy whose name starts with 'F' and ends with 'ang', right?"

"Shut up… yeah," I admitted.

"You got it baaad, girl," Ella teased, "you should be the one standing at the altar in the white dress instead of Mom."

"We're fifteen!" I protested.

"And clearly soul mates. But, we gotta go give our mom away, so we'll continue this conversation later."

_Not if I can help it._

"Oh, and Max?"

"Yeah?"

"You guys could get married in New Hampshire."

My head snapped around and I wanted to shout 'what!?', but Ella was already out the door. I chased after her, but by the time I caught up to her at the door to the church auditorium, she was taking Iggy's arm and lining up behind Fang, who was behind Angel. I swiftly grabbed Fang's left arm and straightened out my dress one last time. The music started and Angel skipped down the aisle, tossing petals gently to the ground.

When she was halfway there, me and Fang started forward. I purposefully avoided anyone's eyes and focused on just walking in a straight line at the right pace.

When we were halfway down the aisle, and Angel was standing on left side up front, Iggy and Ella started down. I couldn't help but notice Nudge subtly glare at Ella for a moment before staring at Iggy's face the rest of the time. _Something's definitely going on there…_

It all went according to plan: us five kids and some of Mom and Jeb's adult friends, plus Jeb himself and the preacher, standing upfront and waiting. The music changed and Mom started walking down the aisle, holding on to her younger brother's, Juan's, arm. I'd met him the past week and he seemed nice enough, although I didn't trust him enough yet to let him know that his niece was part bird. Their parents were dead, and they had no more siblings, so he was my only remaining blood relative that I hadn't met yet. Jeb didn't have any family at all.

Mom went to stand next to Jeb and the preacher started his little speech thing, but I wasn't paying attention. I stifled a giggle as I noticed that Iggy had put his earring right back in his ear, the gold glinting in the light. Luckily, Jeb was too busy staring at Mom to notice. I zoned out the preacher and just stared at Fang. He looked really nice in his black suit, he seemed a lot older than he was, and broader.

The next thing I knew, the preacher man was saying 'you may now kiss the bride' and Mom and Jeb were locking lips. I looked away quickly, feeling my breakfast churning uncomfortably.

They broke apart and walked back down the aisle, hand in hand, and out the door. We followed them in the opposite order we'd come in. We waited for all the guests to clear out and head to the reception and it was time for pictures. Oh joy.

They actually weren't that bad. Gazzy and Iggy goofed off the whole time and Fang refused to let go of me after we got all the pictures of the bridal party taken. Normally, Mom wouldn't have been too happy about that, but she was totally concentrating on Jeb, and Jeb alone. It was kinda sweet, in a nauseous, this-is-my-parents kinda way.

_Just gotta get through the reception and then I'm free, just gotta get through the reception and then I'm free, just gotta… _I kept telling myself on the car ride to the building where the reception was going to be held. Mom hadn't let us fly because she didn't want us to rip our nice clothes and ruin them. I also think she was kinda worried about us girls flying in dresses, but little did she know we three had worn shorts under them. We're not idiots.

Fang held my hand as we entered the huge room Mom and Jeb had rented and everyone turned to stare at us. Well, not us specifically, but our group in general, although that didn't make me feel any better.

We sat down and we all – well, the flock at least – stuffed ourselves. The catering company hadn't really cancelled on us, and the food was excellent. I still hadn't finished with desert when some random guy I'd seen at the wedding but never actually met got up with a microphone and announced it was time for the bride and groom's first dance. I watched them twirl around on the floor to a very pretty song as I leaned back against Fang.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true  
_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
_

_Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you._

The song ended and another, faster song started, but this time other couples got on the dance floor too.

"You wanna dance?" Fang asked me. Shocked, I whipped around to stare at him.

"What are you _on_? Dancing in front of all those people? Are you crazy?" My voice rose with each sentence, questioning his sanity.

There was a sudden look of determination in his eyes as they searched my face.

"Come on."

He grabbed me by the hand and yanked me out of my seat. I followed him as he slipped through the crowd of people and out the open back door. There was a mostly empty storage room out there, stuff just piled around the walls, the middle of the room was clear. He pulled me close and we swayed to the beat of the music. Ok, I'll admit neither one of us knew what we were doing, but we didn't care. No one could see us back here, and I just wanted to be close to him.

_I can hear the neighbors  
They're arguin' again  
And there hasn't been peace on our street  
Since who knows when  
I don't mean to listen in  
But the shoutin' is so loud  
I turn up the radio to drown it out  
And silently I say a little prayer_

_But for the grace of God go I  
I must've been born a lucky guy  
Heaven only knows how I've been blessed  
With the gift of you love  
And I look around and all I see  
Is your happiness embracing me  
Oh Lord I'd be lost  
But for the grace of God_

_I can see that old man  
He's walking past our door  
And I've been told that he's rich  
But he seems so poor  
'Cause no one comes to call on him  
And his phone it never rings  
He wanders through his empty home  
Surrounded by his things  
And silently I say a little prayer, yes I do_

_But for the grace of God go I  
I must've been born a lucky guy  
Heaven only knows how I've been blessed  
With the gift of you love  
And I look around and all I see  
Is your happiness embracing me  
Oh Lord I'd be lost  
But for the grace of God_

_I look around and all I see  
Is your happiness embracing me  
Oh Lord I'd be lost  
But for the grace of God  
Oh Lord I'd be lost_

_Oh Lord I'd be lost  
But for the grace of God  
Oh Lord I'd be lost  
But for the grace of God_

Another song started, and too my surprise Fang started singing along in my ear. His voice was low, but it carried the tune perfectly. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What can I say? This is one of my favorite songs," he confessed.

_Changing my life... with your love  
Has been so easy for you  
And I'm amazed  
Every day  
And I'll need you...._

_Till all the mountains are valleys  
and every ocean is dry  
My love....._

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know.....  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You  
I'll still be loving you_

_Never Before..  
did I know  
How loving someone could be  
Now I can see  
You and Me  
For a lifetime_

_Until the last moon is rising  
you'll see the love in my eyes  
My Love...._

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know.....  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You_

_I'll be yours until the sun doesn't shine  
Till time stands still  
until the winds don't blow  
When today is just a memory to me  
I know.....  
I'll still be loving  
I'll still be loving  
You_

_I'll still be loving you.  
I'll still be loving… I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving… I'll still be loving you...  
I'll still be loving… I'll still be loving you..._

I buried my head in his chest, feeling it vibrate as he sang quietly. Tomorrow, we were going to have to deal with whatever was wrong with him, being on the run again, saving the world, and figuring out how Angel could talk to my Voice, but tonight, it was just him and me in that dirty storage room and that was all I needed.

**Ok, guys, over 4,000 word chapter here, so… let's say we try to break 300 reviews. I know you can do it!! The songs at the reception are:**

'**God Bless the Broken Road' by the ever wonderful 'Rascal Flatts'**

'**But for the Grace of God' by the amazing 'Keith Urban'**

**AND (my personal favorite, as well as Fang's)…**

'**I'll Still be loving You' by the awesome 'Restless Heart'**

**Seriously, guys, let's make it to 300 reviews PLEASE!! It gives me incentive to write faster!! **

**Angel: *gives you Bambi eyes* "Please help Dallas reach 300 reviews. She just might be able to stratch up a surpise for the reviewers if you do..."**

**REVIEW or Nudge and Ella will get into a jealous catfight over Iggy and… well, actually, that might be kinda cool… so REVIEW or… Max and Fang will fly to New Hampshire and get hitched…. no, scratch that, that doesn't work either… GOT IT!!**

**REVIEW or Iggy will make a move on Max, resulting in her and Fang breaking up and her and Nudge not talking anymore, breaking up the flock!! **

**Until next week,**

**--Dallas **


	21. Freakin' Winged Demons

**Hey peoples!! You know, it was kinda funny how many people commented on Fang's arm and requested/threatened my life for it to be fixed. To quote Alton Brown, my favorite Food Network chef: 'Your patience will be rewarded'. Just hang in there and you'll see how this all plays out. Bear in mind, I'm keeping this story as realistic as possible. Well, as realistic as kids with wings and their flying, talking dog can get. I was actually surprised no one comments on the Total-Akila-puppies scenario.**

**)(*wings*)(:**

**Patience, young grasshopper, all shall be revealed in time =F. I'm glad you liked it!! **

**Kitten_in_the_Skyy:**

**Umm… no comment. YOU WILL NEVER GET PLOT SPOILERS OUT OF ME!!! MWAHAHAHA!! Sorry 'bout that… I'm happy you liked the chapter!! **

**Fuzzylogic:**

**Thank you so much for that great long review!! Hmm… that would be cool. Maybe I can work it in somehow… we'll see. So close, yet so far away at the same time… I really don't think Max and Fang would double with the dogs in my fanfic; Either Total or Fang might kill someone… but that'd be an awesome story for you to write!! You should get an account, and write out the story!! I'd soo read it!! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the socks on my feet… wait… these are only half mine: I share them with my sister seeing as they're so cute... **

**but they're mainly mine. Volley has to steal them if she wants them… getting off track… sorry. Anyways, you see where I'm going with this, right? Good. On with the story!!**

Max POV

I playfully buffeted Fang with my wing, then swooped away quickly before he could retaliate. He righted himself, then turned his head to face me; his expression eerily calm, a scheming glimmer in his eyes. I gulped. A scheming Fang was never a good thing. The storage room, the soft music, of last night seemed miles and years away. Now, we were back to the silly, kick-your-butt best friends turned couple that we usually were.

_That was so sweet!_ Angel squealed in my head. I jumped slightly in midair, before flushing slightly as Fang gave me a look that indicated that he was concerned for my sanity.

_Geez, Ange, invasion of privacy much?? _

_Sorry,_ she replied, not sounding sorry at all.

_I'm really not. It was so sweet of Fang!! _

_Yes, it was. It was also personal. Ou- _my mental rant was cut off by an arm grabbing me from behind. I screamed quickly, then stopped as I recognized Fang's all-too-rare laugh.

"You jerk," I yelped, slapping his arm. Laughing, he caught my hand in mid-hit as I went to whack him again. I gave him my evil eye, then turned it to Angel. "You two were both in on it, weren't you?" The only answer I got was Angel giggling demonically and Fang smirking at me. Suddenly, Iggy's voice cut through all of ours.

"Shredders!" he screamed, "seven o'clock!!"

You know how some people, in books and movies and all that, have some really deep, meaningful thoughts on life and death? Well, us bird kids have that too. Wanna hear? Here it goes: _Crap.! _Yep, that about sums it up.

"Gaz, Igs, any bombs you have on you, now would be a good time to use them. Angel, now _is _an appropriate time to use your mind control-thingy. Nudge, cover her. Fang? Sakka. Hey-na. Utes. _Pasa._" I ordered, reverting back to the code we used in the School years ago. He nodded briefly.

"Guys?" That was Angel, and her tone of voice really didn't boost my morale. "I can't control their minds."

I revise my earlier statement: _Triple crap!_ Then the next thing I knew, the Shredders were on us.

I dodged a punch to the nose and grabbed the fist, twisting it behind the Shredder's back so hard that I heard a snap. A howl of pain and one hard blow meant that one Shredder was out for the count. Just a two dozen more to go.

A hairy paw grabbed my hair and I instinctively elbowed its owner in the stomach. I heard – and smelled – its rank breath leaving it in a whoosh as it released my hair. I didn't have time to do a little happy jig though, because as I turned around to face my opponent, a huge fist caught the side of my head, temporarily stunning me.

I recovered quickly and sent a roundhouse kick into its ribs, snapping them and effectively knocking it out.

"You. Are. Oversized. Robocats. We. Are. Freakin'. Winged. Demons." Fang punctuated each word with a kick to a Shredder's head.

"Max!!" Nudge's scream made my heart jolt. Two Erasers had her gripped tightly in their claws. I tried to rush over to her, but a furry hand had a hold of my foot. Iggy rushed over to our little motor mouth, a strange expression on his face. He hauled one of the jerks off her, and she managed the other one by herself.

I kicked my foot furiously, trying to shake off the one on me. Searing, burning pain in my foot and a supersonic boom that almost burst my eardrums indicated Gazzy had most the most of my temporary permission for him to explode things. Luckily, it had gotten rid of my pesky little stowaway and seemed to have scared of the rest of the – to quote Fang – oversized Robocats. To be accurate, they weren't robots, but their flying skills were so crappy, they might as well have been.

"Report!" I yelled, anxiously scanning the smoke-filled area. My flock appeared from the smoke one by one. Iggy was holding Nudge's hands, a gesture that would've had me slapping him if I hadn't realized that he was trying to stop them bleeding Fang was next to show up, Angel shadowing close behind him. Gazzy was last to show up, his face coated in soot, a wild grin on his face.

"That. Was. AWESOME!!"

I rolled my eyes. Whatever floats his boat.

"Report!" I repeated.

"My wrists are pretty slashed up, but thankfully they didn't get me with their claws. That would've stunk," Nudge replied, looking wiped.

"A sprained ankle, but I'll be fine." Gazzy.

"One of those jerks got a hold of my wings, but no real damage," Iggy called.

"My shoulder hurts, but it's nothing. Oh, and Fang got burned a bit on his arm when the bomb went off, but he didn't want me to tell you that… oops." Angel didn't sound sorry at all, and Fang could tell too because he glared at her. I sighed.

"Let's try and cover some ground, then we'll stop and deal with all the wounds, ok? Iggy? Can you deal with Nudge's wrists while we fly? I think everyone else can wait."

Too quietly for the rest of us to hear, Fang muttered something to Iggy. Scowling, Iggy whacked him and retorted under his breath.

"Is that a yes or no?" I demanded.

"He'll be fine if he can carry her," Fang smirked. I remembered what he'd told me at my Mom's house, about Iggy having a huge crush on Nudge and I smirked too.

"Sounds good."

""I hate y'all," Iggy mock-drawled.

"Don't worry, Iggy, we love you too," I beamed sarcastically.

"No, I said I hate y'all," he retorted, keeping up his faux-accent. I smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, lover boy. Just pick her up and get that bleeding stopped!" Both of them blushed five different shades of red and Nudge squeaked in surprise when he hoisted her up into his arms.

"Let's hit the road!" I called.

"Um, Max?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you mean 'let's hit the air currents'?" Gazzy pointed out.

"Shut up." _Oh geez, out of all the smart aleck remarks, I could've made, 'shut up' was the best I could come up with? Oh come on! _

*-*-*-*-*

"It's so annoying that I can't control their minds!" Angel exclaimed, scrunching her face up in frustration I glanced up from where I was randomly doodling on the cave floor with my toe. "I mean, I get why I can't and all that, but it's still really irritating."

Immediately freezing, I stared at her, alarmed. _Holy crap. What the…_ "What? You know why you can't?"

She nodded. "Yeah, it's because, although they're alive and have minds, they're all being controlled by an outside force already, so their minds aren't there to control. Make sense?"

I nodded weakly. "Um, yeah. But how do you know this? Could you read it in their minds?"

"Not really. I could tell they were all thinking the exact same thing, but your Voice explained it all to me."

"About that… Angel, honey, you said that the Voice can talk to you?"

"Yeah. Your mind is like a tie between us, so when the Voice has a link to your mind, we can talk. We can't talk all the time, just when I'm close to you and it has a connection to your mind. I can't read its mind though, just what it wants me to hear," Angel explained offhandedly. "Can I go play Uno with Nudge and Gazzy?"

I let her go, blinking in astonishment. Turning to Fang, I demanded, "And this is just coming up now _why_?" He shrugged.

"Because she's only six years old and forgets that we don't all know what she knows?" His tone was a bit too mild for my liking.

"What's up with you?" I demanded angrily.

"Nothing!" he retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"If you're gonna lie, lie to someone who hasn't known you for the past fifteen years," I advised him. _Idiot. Cute idiot, but idiot nonetheless. _He sighed.

"Look, Max, I know I'm acting weird lately, but I… I'm just trying to think. I know I'm worrying you, and I'm sorry, but it's none of your business."

_Well, that stings. I take back my previous statement. Idiot-jerk. Cute idiot-jerk, and MY idiot-jerk, but still an idiot-jerk. _

Seeing the look on my face, his gaze softened and he kissed my forehead gently. "I'm sorry Max, maybe one day I can explain everything to you, but for now, I gotta deal with this by myself." I apparently still looked put out, because he bumped me playfully with his shoulder. "Hey, I love ya," he reminded me, half-smiling.

I smiled back. "I love you too." He kissed me and I wrapped my arms around him before he could back away. We had just reached the 'making out' stage (aka, frenching) when I heard giggles. I pulled away to see Angel and Nudge watching us attentively and laughing. On the other hand, Iggy and Gazzy were both looking our direction with grossed-out looks on their face.

"That's disgusting," Iggy informed us. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't even see us, Igs, how would you know?"

"That's the point," he snapped, shuddering, "I can _hear_ it. You have no idea how gross kissing _sounds_. It literally sounds like you two are eating each other alive."

"It looks like that too, Igs," Nudge informed him. I glared at her, but she was too busy oogling our blind pyro to notice. Iggy would love that – if he could see it. Poor guy.

"You guys are going to get it one day," Fang promised. Angel and Gazzy both looked mildly revolted by the idea, but Nudge and Iggy appeared to be fantasizing in their on little world. I briefly wondered what they were imagining, then gagged and decided I really didn't want to know. Trust me; a teenage boy's mind is among the scariest places in this world… or any other world, to be perfectly blunt.

"Time to hit the sack, buckos," I ordered.

"I got first watch," Iggy volunteered.

"Then I'll take second and Max can take third," Fang decided. Normally, I hated when he would take over any of my 'leaderly' duties, but tonight, after the Shredder attack and Angel's revelation, I was too pooped to care.

"'K. Night, guys." We stacked fists, and then kinda collapsed wherever there was room. Fang lay down next to me, so I used his arm as a pillow. I knew it'd be asleep and numb by the time it was his watch, but frankly, I couldn't really bring myself to be concerned. I drifted off and had a nice, peaceful, dreamless sleep…

Not! If you fell for that, you really need to go back and reread the first four books.

No, I had nightmares. Not the ones I'd had at the E-shaped house, worse. I dreamt that me and Fang got into a huge fight and them he said he didn't love me anymore and he left and took the flock with them. I tried to fly after them, but as soon as I gotten in the air, gunshots rang out and my Flock dropped to the ground like stones.

I scrambled over to them as fast as possible, only to find the kids and Iggy lying dead and bloody on the dirt. They'd all been shot through the head. I stumbled to Fang last, to find him alive, but horribly wounded. He'd been shot straight through the chest, and there was no way he could make it. He was struggling to breathe when I reached him.

"Fang," I cried, resting my hand on his shoulder. My other hand went up to frame his face, stroking his cheekbone with my thumb. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

He looked up at me, eyes glazed over with pain and blood loss.

"Max?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I… I lied." And then he was dead in my arms. I didn't even try to stifle it, I screamed. Long and loud.

"Max? Max! Snap outta it!"

Gasping for breath, I bolted upright. Unfortunately, a rock was in the way.

"Ow! Dangit!" Okay, so it was a talking rock? _Oh, it's Fang. Or, to be accurate, his head. Fang's head, rock, no difference really. _

"Oh jeez, I'm sorry," I apologized. He shook his head.

"It's ok. What were you dreaming about anyways?"

_Oh snap. _"Nothing."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Just the usual… you know, the School."

His eyes softened. "It's okay, Max. We're all okay. Now, get that cute butt of yours up and take watch so I can catch some Z's."

I stood up, stretching to get all the kinks out of my back. I trudged over to a bolder by the cave entrance and perched on it. Fang's quiet, rumbling snores told me that he was passed out and more tired than he'd let on. I was almost in my Zen-state, when something hit me. _Did Fang seriously call my butt cute?? _

*-*-*-*-*

I checked my watch for the fifth time in the last… 3 minutes and 38 seconds. The little blinking green lights finally read 7:30, and I began affectionately kicking the Flock awake.

"C'mon peoples, shake a leg!"

Fang was up almost instantaneously, yanking the Poptarts out of my hand.

"Max was trying to cook!" He yelled. Instantly, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were on their feet and watching me with an expression that implied I'd just boiled live puppies.

"Max, step away from the food slowly. Keep your hands where we can see them," Nudge ordered slowly. I couldn't bite back my giggles and soon me and the three younger kids were on the ground laughing.

"Could you guys keep it down?" Iggy asked, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Suddenly, he started screaming in pain. We all rushed over to him.

"What hurts?" I asked.

"Eyes," he managed to whimper, squeezing his eyes shut tight, rubbing them harshly. Fang gently caught Iggy's hands in his own and held them down to his sides.

"Don't rub, you'll make it worse," he told him. I knelt down next to the two of them.

"Let me see, Igs," I directed. He screwed up his face, eyes still shut tight. I sighed. "You gotta open your eyes to let me check them out," I told him.

"Ugh. At least the pain's getting… better…" his voice trailed off as his ice-blue eyes opened.

"You okay, Iggy?" Nudge asked sweetly. He blinked a few times, then turned to face her.

"Holy crap, Nudge, you grew up!"

We all gaped at him. Seriously, we'd have an entire zoo in your mouths if we didn't shut them soon.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Suddenly, Nudge was flying across the cave at him. "You can see! Oh my gosh! This is totally amazing!! How did this happen?? You know what, I don't care! This is too awesome!! This sis like, totally random, but it's really, really good random!! Lie, something actually went our way this time!! Oh, I'm so excited! You've got to be thrilled!! You are thrilled aren't you?? I know you've always wanted your sight back and now you do!! This is so COOOOOOOL!!!" Her voice rose and rose until soon it would be at a pitch where only dogs could hear it. Iggy placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now, _that_ I could do with my eyes shut," he told her, grinning broadly. Suddenly, we all tackled him, laughing and hugging and generally just having a good ole' time. Of course, _something _just _had_ to come and rain on our parade.

"Enjoying your last moments on earth, freaks?" A guttural, scratchy voice snarled from the cave entrance. At least four dozen Shredders stood there, claws out and gleaming in the sun.

"It speaks," I muttered to Fang, and he smirked. I turned to the tiger-snake-humans-thingies. "Freak? Have ya looked in a mirror lately buddy? Or were you afraid it'd crack?"

The leader-looking thing glared at me. "There will be no surrender. We will annihilate you."

"Oooh, big words," I quipped. The next thing I knew, a paw was coming at my face and I ducked. After that, all heck broke loose. We were all trying to kick their butts, while avoiding their poisonous claws. I know you probably don't fight for your life on a daily basis, so here's a little hint: it's not easy. At all.

Remembering what the Voice had told me, I roundhouse kicked in the underside of its ribs. He went down quickly. One tried to grab me from behind, but I threw my hand behind me and poked it in its eyes. I let go with a howl of pain and I examined my hand. Eww, gross: Shredder bodily fluid. Nasty on sooo many levels. I caught a glimpse of Fang karate-chopping a Shredder on the collar bone (probably breaking it) with his good arm, before suffering a blow to his bad one.

Iggy was fighting near me, his eyes closed again. I frowned. I couldn't understand why he was fighting with his eyes shut, but I shrugged it off. _Whatever floats his boat…_

One evil dude grabbed Nudge, but she screamed in his ear, at a pitch that made my ears hurt, and he dropped her like a hot potato. _That's my girl. _

A swift kick to my back brought me back to my own battle.

_Focus, Max, _the Voice reminded me.

I punched the sucker right in his nose, feeling it crack beneath my fist. _Gee, no, really Voice? I do this just for kicks all the time! _

A new enemy popped up, yanking my hair painfully. I whipped around and kicked him repeatedly in the groin. Hey, don't look at me like that! This is a battle to the death! I'm gonna use any dirty trick in the book to get out alive.

Angel soared above me, her face screwed up in concentration. Apparently, her freaky mind power was still useless on them, because she dropped down on one attacking Nudge and kicked him in the head, snapping his neck sideways.

A scream split the air and we all turned to see a Shredder dig his claws into Gazzy's shoulder. My stomach dropped. _No… _

Gazzy was falling through the air quickly now and the Shredders seemed to be leaving. They'd completed their mission, partially at least. I didn't really notice. My attention was solely focused on the small, blond-headed figure being caught in my boyfriend's arm.

"Gazzy!" Angel screamed, her little voice breaking as tears started pouring down her cheeks. I couldn't move. I felt numb. No, not Gazzy. Not out little eight year old prankster, our little joy and terror. No, we couldn't loose him!

Fang had landed now, laying Gazzy on the grass gently. Suddenly feeling an adrenaline rush, I raced over to them with the rest of the flock. Gazzy was screaming in pain and seemed to be having trouble breathing. His face was turning a pale blue, and he was trembling uncontrollably. I didn't need Mom to tell me that the poison was working, spreading through his veins like lightning. My already breaking heart totally shattered when Angel rushed to his side and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Gazzy, it's me, Angel. I'm here. You're gonna be okay, you hear me? You're gonna be making bombs and mimicking Fang and stinking up the house in no time, ok? Just hang in there. I love you, Gazzy, you gotta hang in there."

Her bright blue eyes looked up and met mine and I could tell that she _knew_ – we all knew – that only a miracle could save her big brother now.

**So, long chapter. Hope it makes up for my absence, but really, I don't PLAN for my hard drive to crash!! Hope you enjoyed. I think my record for reviews per chapter is 26. Let's try and break that shall we?? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Ideas? Questions? Suggestions? Constructive Criticism? REVIEW and let me know!! I love it all!! **

**REVIEW or... *consults boyfriend, who is currently waiting patiently on the phone* Haha! Gazzy will die a painful death and Fang's arm will just fall off!!**

**Special thanks to Alyson-Blakely and Armygirl0604, two sister who both read and reviewed this whole story in one day!! **

**Hey!! If you guys really like this fic (or any of my other stories), head on over to 'Maximum Ride Fanfiction Awards 2' on Myrah's profile and nominate it/them!! I'm not big on self-promotion, so that's the last I'll say about it!! **

**--Dallas**


	22. Glaring At The Air In Front Of Your Face

**Hope you like that chapter! It was going to much, much longer, but all I wanted to happen, I realized would work much better as two chapters: it was waaaay too much for just one. Next chapter is the one I'm really looking forward to writing: have been since I started this story :D. **

**)(*wings*)( :**

**Did I seriously make you cry? I'm sorry. I don't think anyone saw that coming, and I know it was random, but there is a method to my madness!!! **

**Sparklegitz01:**

**You pretty much just summed up that whole last chapter. Muy bien (very good!). Gracias! (Thank you!). I really gotta stop talking in Spanish randomly…**

**Aly and Mandy:**

**That was so cool, getting a review from two different people! I'm glad you liked it! **

**Disclaimer: Unless I have MPD and can time travel and change my gender and I'm not aware of it, I Own Nothing!! **

**Max POV**

I gently tugged Angel and Nudge away from Gazzy. They didn't need to see this. He had started puking now, and was sweating really bad. He looked awful, and I was helpless to make him better. Fang and Iggy were trying to help out, but none of us knew what to do! It's not like we're freakin' EMTs or something!

_Get out the water, and soap if you have it, Max. _The Voice oh-so-helpfully piped up.

Fingers trembling, I obeyed, unzipping Fang's backpack clumsily and pulling out the first aid kit.

_Now pour the water over the wound and wash it __gently__ with the soap. Try and get Gazzy to hold still and relax. __Don't__ let him move his arm or shoulder! _

I relayed the Voice's instruction to the guys and my minions obediently followed the instructions to the letter. Or tried to at least.

"When did he get so strong?" Iggy griped as he tried to gently, but firmly, pin our youngest male down and keep him still. Fang was alternating between pouring the water onto the wound with his good hand and gently rubbing some soap on it. I glanced over my shoulder at Angel.

"Can he hear us?"

She scrunched up her little face in concentration, then jerked violently, eyes big. "No. He's in too much pain." I tried to smile reassuringly at her, but I could tell that it just screamed 'fake' and it was. I was scared to death of losing my little brother. _Lord only knows how much time he has left…_

_What do I do now?_ I asked the Voice frantically, hating that I was asking it for advice. Hating that we reduced to a situation where me asking the Voice for advice was a matter of life and death.

_There is nothing you can do, Maximum._

_What?! No! There is always something we can do!_

_He would die before you reached the nearest hospital, and you don't exactly carry around antivenom and an ER in your backpacks, Max. _The Voice hesitated and I scowled.

_What? _I thought suspiciously. There was no answer. _There __is__ something we can do, isn't there?!_

_Max…_

"_Isn't there?!" _I yelled out loud and mentally. Everyone froze and watched me cautiously. I shook my head impatiently.

_Well?_ I demanded. I swear, I thought I heard the Voice sigh.

_Tell Fang and Iggy to switch places. _

I blinked.

_Why?_

_Just do it! It's your only chance to save Gazzy! _

Those were just the words I needed to hear to get me moving.

"Igs, you wash out the wound. Fang,_ hold him still." _

They obeyed. Iggy ran fingers light as a butterfly over Gazzy's shoulder.

This is really bad," he breathed as he gently rubbed soap into the deep cuts. Gazzy's body convulsed again and he whimpered pitifully. I could practically see the life draining out of him, and I was freaking out. Borderline hyperventilating. Iggy ran his fingers over the wound again and Gazzy started screaming. Like, 'being burned alive' kind of screaming. We all flinched.

_What the heck is going on? _

_Relax, Maximum. That means that it's probably working and he should be okay. _

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angel perk up.

_He sounds like he's being tortured! How is that a sign he's getting better. _

The Voice sounded almost…unsure. Nervous, maybe? _Wait and see how this all plays out, Max. I'll explain later. _

I wondered if the Voice could see the mental death glare I was sending him.

_Have Iggy carry him, and find a sheltered place to spend the night, _the Voice directed. I rolled my eyes, but complied.

"Hey guys! Voice says Gazzy should be okay!!! Igs, pick him up, ok? We're gonna find a place to crash for a while."

"That's great!! Totally awesome! It's freakin' amazing!! I'm sooo glad he's gonna be okay!! Can we stay in a hotel, Max?" Nudge piped up. "I think it'd be better for Gazzy: less germs and dirt to get the cuts infected and he'd be more comfortable. Oooh, comfortable is such a funny word!! If you sound it out, it's like 'Come for table'. It's like you're saying 'come for the table'!! Isn't that funny?" she rambled on.

I groaned. "Thank you Nudge! Ok, I agree that that's probably a good idea. Ok, let's get up in the air, and if you see a town, yell."

We took off, Iggy struggling a bit with the extra weight for a minute, but he was fine once we gained some altitude. I knew he couldn't fly too far that way, and we needed to find a hotel pronto. I also noticed that he seemed to be closing his eyes a lot. It was weird: you'd think after being blind for so long, he'd want to see everything he could.

I drifted back to fly beside him.

"You okay, Igs?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. You sure Gazzy's gonna be okay?"

I shrugged too. "Voice says he should be. I guess there's not really anything else we can do for him though: it's outta our hands. How's the whole getting-your-sight-back thing going?"

He bit his lip. "Its weird. Don't get me wrong, I really like it. I've wanted this for years and years. But, it's too much sometimes! It's like my brain can't handle all the new information and I have to close my eyes to keep from going insane! All the movement and colors and stuff kinda makes me dizzy, and I can't concentrate on any one thing. And then I feel bad, because I wonder, if I'd had my eyes open, would I have been able to stop this from happening?" his voice rose in pitch with each sentence until the whole Flock – minus Gazzy, who, you know, was trying to stay alive – was watching him with big, alarmed eyes.

Which, by the way, looks sooo cute on Fang! Oh, crap… Forget I just said that.

I angled my wings so I was flying directly above Iggy and I placed my hand on his shoulder. "Igs, all the rest of us had our eyes wide open and we couldn't do anything. It's not your fault. Gazzy will be fine and we're all together, ok? So stop beating yourself up over this."

He shoo his head impatiently, but dropped it. It really didn't help my case that in the middle of my spiel, Gazzy's screams had picked up.

"I see a Holiday Inn down there!" Angel pointed out helpfully. I smiled weakly at her.

"Thanks, baby. Heading down, guys!" I added, raising my voice so they could hear me.

We landed quite a distance away and shrugged on our windbreakers while glancing around cautiously, making sure no humans had seen us or the big, feathery contraptions on our back. That would really stink. When you're a mutant bird-kid on the run, seeing your face all over the national headlines is _not_ a good thing. Come to think of it, seeing your face all over the national headlines is probably _never_ a good thing, no matter who you are.

WE walked the rest of the way to the hotel, then I sent the flock to hide in the trees to the side. We didn't want anyone to ask why a bunch of kids all under sixteen were standing outside the hotel, holding a thrashing, whimpering little boy. People are so nosy!

"I'll get the room," Fang volunteered. I handed him the card and watched as he made his way inside. He conversed quietly with the manager for a few minutes, handed him the Max Ride card, took two keys and headed back to us.

Smirking, he jangled the keys in front of me "If they ever doubt your age, just tell them you're here with your fiancé. They don't pry any more."

Laughing, I grabbed a key from his hand. "you're so bad," I teased, then the implications of what he'd said sunk in. "You told them _what?!"_

"Guy at the front didn't believe I was eighteen, so I mentioned my fiancé, and voila, two keys suddenly appeared in my hand."

I glared at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?" I retorted.

"Well, Max, you're glaring at me. That means that I've done something dumb and you're now really ticked off about it, and I must do something to regain your good graces. So, what?"

"I'm not glaring at you," I contradicted sarcastically, "I'm glaring at the air in front of your face."

He raised an eyebrow. "I did what I had to do to get a hotel room for the night," he defended himself.

"We'll talk later," I snapped. "Help Iggy get Gazzy up the stairs." In all honesty, I wasn't sure why I was mad at him, I just was. I was already his girlfriend, and it wasn't like he told them we were married or I was pregnant or anything…

We stumbled up the stairs to room 28 and collapsed on the double beds the minute we fell through the door. We all lay there for a long moment, then Iggy staggered to his feet.

"What's going on with Gazzy? Max, ask your Voice." He demanded. Normally, I would have slapped him for using that tone of voice on me, but I decided I could let it slide this once.

_Well, Voice? What's going on? _

I about fell over from shock when His Majesty, King Annoying-As-All-Get-Out, actually answered me for once.

_Max, you may want to stay seated. It will be a lot of information to take in at once._

_That better not mean you're giving me another brain attack, _I warned him.

_No. Are you ready for your explanation?_

_Gee, no. I just want to sit here in a state of total confusion! Of course I want to know!_

I got the impression the Voice was probably rolling his eyes at me. _Relax, Maximum. Part of this is quite simple: one of your flock has a new power._

_Really? Who? _

_Who do you think?_

_Listen, I'm in no mood for games! Just explain already before I rip off your mental head! _

_Iggy, Maximum. He can heal. _

Angel's head jerked up and we exchanged huge smiles. Running to me, she jumped into my arms and gave me a ginormous hug. Yes, ginormous is a word! It's a cross between 'giant' and 'enormous'. I heard some girl in Virginia use it a lot.

_Seriously?! _That was Angel. It looked like we were going to have a three-way conversation in my head. The Voice actually chuckled a bit.

_Seriously. That is how he gained his sight back: his healing is in his hands and when he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, it healed him. It's totally inadvertent right now, of course: he doesn't even realize he's doing it. He'll figure it out soon enough. The reason it causes such pain is common sense: if you break your arm, it'll heal eventually, but it'll hurt for quite some time. Now imagine squeezing all those months into one moment. The pain would intensify with the healing rate. _

_Is that what happened with Gazzy? _I asked, remembering.

_Ah. Now we reach the complex part. _

_Cue ominous music, _I quipped.

_Max, listen carefully. The Shredder poison should have killed Gazzy. Iggy's healing power stopped it from killing him, but it had already spread through his body. Gazzy's body should eject the venom over the next 24-48 hours, but there will be some lasting affects. _

_Like what? _A cold sense of foreboding had crept over me. The last time I'd heard the phrase 'lasting affects' in conjunction with the School, Iggy'd lost his eyesight.

_Well, I'm not positive, but I feel it is safe to assume that he will be more Shredder-like, although still with Avian-human characteristics. He may be able to phase into a full Shredder; we'll have to see. _

_Great... _I thought sarcastically. My head was pounding painfully and the possibilities of what could happen to Gazzy wasn't helping.

_He will still be the same eight year old boy you've always known, Max. _The Voice reassured me. _Just with some minor… adjustments. _

_You talk about it like he's a car. _I complained. I tightened my grip on Angel's skinny form; she was crying now. The Voice didn't answer, and I guessed he was out of my head for now.

"So, what's going on?" Fang asked, his voice cool. He was leaning against the opposite wall, watching us intently. The force of his gaze made me blush slightly. His arm dangled uselessly at his side. His arm…

"Iggy, c'mere," I ordered, suddenly excited. I stood up, gently sat Angel on the bed, and pulled the two boys to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked. I grabbed his hand without bothering to explain.

"Just hold still, Fang. Iggy, feel his arm. Right… here." I guided his hand to Fang's shoulder and pulled away. I didn't know if there'd be any side effects of me touching them while the healing was going on, but with my luck, I'd die or something.

Both of them had expressions of total confusion on their face, but they humored me. Iggy's long, sensitive fingers gently prodded and brushed along Fang's shoulder and upper arm. I stood back, waiting for the show to start. Suddenly, Fang jerked away and gripped his shoulder. His breathing was sharp and controlled and I could tell he was in a lot of pain. I gently wrapped my arms around him, even though he was six inches taller than me, and he rested his head on my shoulder.

After a moment or two, he relaxed started breathing more normally.

"What the heck _was_ that?" he growled.

"Try to move your arm," I suggested, internally giggling maniacally like a little girl. He gave me a hard, measured look, and slowly began to move his arm up. His eyes widened as it kept going, until his hand was above his head. He stared at me, shock written all over his face.

"Iggy can heal," I announced to the room at large. Dead silence fell. Then, in a déjà vu of yesterday, Nudge ripped towards the strawberry blonde in question and practically tackled him.

"Oh my gosh!! This is totally awesome! I'm so happy for you!!" She squealed, going on and on. Abruptly, Iggy bent down and kissed her cheek. They both froze as they realized what had happened and blushed furiously. I smirked and Fang leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I reserve the right to give him the 'you hurt her, I kill you' big-brother-talk."

I smiled and kissed him. "Okay."

After congratulating Iggy, we all spread out over the room. Nudge and Angel were on Fang's laptop, gushing about some new episode of Hannah Montana. Gazzy was still out cold on the bed. Iggy was trying to ignore the girls and using his new eyesight and examining the room, wrinkling his nose in disgust whenever he glanced at me and Fang. And what were me and Fang doing, you ask? Well here's a hint. It starts with 'k' and ends with 'issing.' Man, that boy can kiss.

We had broken apart for air, when we heard a small, young voice.

"Max? Iggy? Angel? Where are we? What happened? Why do I feel funny?"

Gazzy.

**Hope the whole 'intensified pain thing' and everything else made sense. If it didn't, review or PM me and let me know and I'll try to explain it better. **

**Ok!! Minimum of 20 reviews before the next chapter!! REVIEW or Gazzy's Shredder half will turn him evil and he will betray the Flock!! **

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL!! UNTIL I GET VOTES ON IT, I CAN ONLY WRITE TO A CERTAIN POINT!!**

**Gotta go make dinner and get ready for church now…**

**Until next week,**

**--Dallas**


	23. Better As A Memory

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but church camp was soo much fun!! Besides my best friend there fainting Wednesday night, of course… but she's okay now, I think. You guys are probably gonna hate me after this chapter, but there IS a method to my madness. So, don't hate me until this story is finished, okay?? Deal. Good. Now, let's get this show on the road!! **

**Nintendochick74:**

**Wow. Thank you so much!! As you can see, I am continuing this story, and here is the next chapter.**

**Armygirl0604:**

**Ok… I'm scared for my life now. Thanks for the review… I think… :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!! Not even the computer I'm writing this on: mine's dead, so I 'borrowed' my sister's. **

**GO VOTE ON MY POLL!!! I MUST HAVE VOTES TO WRITE THIS STORY!!**

**Gazzy POV (Yes, I know, you may squeal excitedly)**

Ugh. I felt lousy. No, lousy was an understatement. The understatement of the century. I felt crappy. Completely and totally crappy. My head was spinning and I felt nauseous. I squeezed my eyes shut against another wave of pain and whimpered. Where was Max? I wanted her here, holding me. Forcing me to take medicine, then putting a wet washcloth on my forehead and rocking me until I fell asleep

I know, I know, I sound like a total crybaby, but who do you want when you're sick? Your mom.

Don't you dare start on how she isn't my real, bio… something, biographical, maybe? Whatever. So what if she's not my real mom? She's more my mom than that *coughturdmonkeycough* that sold me for money. So, sit down and shut up. You don't know anything.

I blinked slowly, flinching as even the dim light burned my retinas. I could hear Nudge squealing hyperactively in the background somewhere. Her voice hurt my ears and I groaned quietly.

"Max? Iggy? Angel? Where are we? What happened? Why do I feel funny?"

I winced as my throat protested. Event o my own ears, it sounded really, really freakin' bad, all scratchy and weak. It hadn't been that bad two years ago, when that bomb went off wrong and I got a mouthful of… well, trust me, you don't wanna know.

"How you feelin', honey?" Max asked as she fondly ruffled my hair and I flinched as her fingers hit a knot. I frowned, trying to get my thoughts coherent enough for me to barf out a reply to her question.

"Like crap."

"Aw, poor baby," she cooed, kissing my forehead.

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?" I demanded. Even in my hazy state, I knew there was no way Max would be acting like this. So, either it's another clone, or something's horribly wrong. Like 'someone just died' kind of wrong.

Ok, so as far as I know, I'm still alive, so that means…

"Get away from me, freaky clone-Max!"

The faux Max looked kinda hurt. "Relax, Gaz, before I kick your butt into submission."

Oh, at least she's a bit more realistic than the first one they sent. I mean, come on, Max cooking? What the heck?

"Sub… marine?"

Clone-Max version 2.0 took a deep breath. "Kick your butt until you listen to me."

I was still picturing I big metal thingy that went under water and islands and stuff, but whatever.

"Gazzy!" Angel's blonde head popped up from the other side of the bed. She ran over and grabbed me in a ginormous hug. I wrapped my arms around her as I swallowed a yell of pain. Although not as bad as it had been, every bone and muscle in my body still ached really bad.

_And stop calling her Max-2 in your head,_ Angel ordered mentally.

_So that's really Max?_

_Yeah, dummy._

_Hey!_

See, I bet you all think 'oh, Angel and Gazzy, blood siblings, how sweet. They must get along and never fight and be the best of friends. Um… no. WE will flight mentally for hours on end. Don't look at me like that! If she could just stay out of my head and keep her thoughts to herself, we'd be fine, but nooo, she thinks it's fun!! Stupid Angel. Anyways, back on track.

"Max, what happened? All I remember is falling and then a lot of pain…" I looked around the small, dark room. "Did I die? Is this heaven? Or… the other place?"

"No, Gazzy, this isn't heaven." _Well, crappity, crap, __crap__. _

"It isn't? Oh man, I'm so screwed. I don't want to spend all eternity in – "

"Gazzy! This isn't the other place either! You didn't die!"

_Oh…_

"Wait, so I'm not dead?"

"No, Gazzy," Angel said scornfully.

"And no one else is dead either, right?"

Cue deep breath from Max. "No."

"Then where are Fang, Iggy, and Nudge?"

"Nudge is sleeping and Fang and Iggy are… talking."

I shook my head tiredly. "Wait… I though their claws were poisonous?"

Max and Angel glanced at each other.

"I'll tell him, Max."

The aforementioned leader looked relieved. Coward. She stood up and Nagel scooted over to cuddle next to me.

"Well, somehow Fang managed to catch you with only one arm working, no clue how, but whatever…"

**Iggy POV**

Fang tugged on my collar firmly, pulling me out the door and into the hallway. In case you're wondering, it's actually kinda creepy: for seven years, the only mental picture I had of him was a dark, skinny, dirty, eight year old. Now he was only a few inches shorter than me, and broader, his face harder and older, although he was still skinny, dark, and glared a lot.

Max had changed a lot too (just thought I'd throw that out there). Like Fang, she looked years older than she was, and she looked more graceful than the gangly kid I remembered. She still didn't hold a candle to Nudge, though. Nudge… she was so beautiful now. Her skin was darker than I remembered, her hair was thick and curly. Her… I quickly detoured my train of thought. Fang would kill me if he found out I was thinking of how kissable her lips looked.

'Course, he probably already had an idea, which could explain why he was dragging me up some stairs by the scruff of my neck.

Eventually, we reached a mental door that Fang shoved open and pushed me ahead of him onto the roof. I squinted my still-sensitive eyes against the sun.

"What?" I asked as my pupils adjusted and I noticed he was glaring at me.

"You like Nudge." His voice was flat. I gulped. He _knew_. I was dead. He sat down and motioned for me to do the same. We sat in silence, watching the sunset.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Fang asked casually after a while.

"Who are you and where is the real Fang?" he half-grinned.

"Seriously, _listen_. Lots of things in this world are beautiful in their own way. It's when you see a gorgeous model-like lady and you still think '_she's_ prettier' or you see something amazing and you're first thought is 'I wish _she _was here to see this' that you know you're totally whipped. And it you want to date Nudge, you _better_ be that totally, completely whipped. You better be willing to do _anything_ for her, anything to keep her safe. And if you do fail in doing so, either Max or I _will_ cheerfully make sure the male line ends with you. Capiche?"

His voice was carefully controlled and mild, but a deaf man could have heard the threat behind it. Gulping, I nodded.

"Capiche." You, hey you! Yes, you reading this. Stop looking at me that way! I'm not a pedophile! I'm not going to start something with Nudge until she's older, but it's a good idea to go ahead and start trying to get into Fang's good book now.

"Promise me something else, too."

"What?"

"If… anything ever happens and I can't be there for the flock, you _have_ to step up to the plate."

"Nothing's going to happen," I protested. Before the words were out of my mouth, Fang cut in.

"You have no way to guarantee that. _Swear._"

"I swear."

He exhaled slowly. "Good, let's go get some chow."

**Max POV – The next day**

Am I the only one who just got their butt severely whooped by a bunch of clumsy, murderous freaks? Why is it always me? If you're confused, here's a quick recap. This morning, we left the hotel. Gazzy's still sleeping a lot; his body's still trying to adjust to everything that's going on, so Iggy carried him. We flew most of the day – I've decided we should head back to New York for a while, so we're going East and a little North.

So, anyways, we're on our merry little way when we get blindsided by a bunch of Shredders. I'd love to say we handed their butts to them on a platter, but I can't. I can, however, say that we didn't flat-out loose. It's was more of a mutual retreat kind of battle. Unfortunately, we really got beat up during the mutual retreat.

I currently was holding a Ziplock of ice to a badly sprained wrist while Iggy healed my broken ankle. It hurt like _heck_, I tell ya.

Fang was sitting on the ground, leaning his back against a tree as Nudge, who'd already had Iggy deal with her dislocated shoulder. pressed a random shirt to a deep cut on his collarbone. Gazzy lay sleeping beside them, Angel kneeling next to him, fortunately only scratched up.

Iggy was moving stiffly and I guessed he had a broken rib or two, but he insisted he'd heal it up as soon as he was done with me and Fang.

"All done," Iggy announced and I exhaled in relief. The healing thing was really handy, but the moment or two of pain was sheer torture. My wrist could wait,s o I made him go fix Fang's cut. He was loosing too much blood for my liking.

_Max?_

_Yeah, Ange?_

_I'm worried about Fang._

_What do you mean? _

_He's been blocking his thoughts form me all day, but every now and then, he'll slip up and I'll get stuff like he's wishing he would just drop dead and not have to deal with any of this anymore. _

Ok, for those of you out here who've never been in a relationship, here's a little bit of information: those are _not_ things you want to find out your significant other has been thinking!

_What?! Any of what?_

_I don't know Max, he always blocked me out again really fast. Sorry. _She sounded so sad and scared, I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her.

_It's okay. Why don't you and Iggy and Nudge make some food and get everything set up while me and Fang go for a walk?_

_Okay, Max, just make Fang better please, fix him! I'm really scared._

I sighed quietly. _Me too, baby girl, me too. _

Fang? I called quietly. He looked up at me.

"You want to go for a walk?" I smiled at him, trying to get one in return, but he just looked at me and nodded.

"Sure." He struggled to his feet, his right arm still not able to support much weight yet.

I took as his hand as we walked, swinging it gently. He seemed unusually tense, but I guess I could chalk it up to the suicidal thoughts. We didn't talk at all, finally slowed to a stop at the edge of a river. We sat down side by side and watched the water for a bit. The tension between us was practically tangible. It grew and grew until I felt the need to say something before someone spontaneously combusted.

No use beating around the bush…

"Angel told me what you were thinking." _Way to just blurt it out there, Max._

"Oh really?" He was emotionless, but his whole body was tense as a drawn bowstring.

"Um, yeah. Care to explain."

"No."

I was starting to get angry. He was clearly suffering, and here he was, not letting anyone in to help him. I was his girlfriend! That meant he had to trust me, right?

"Ok, let me phrase this: it is an order, not a suggestion, explain."

He was suddenly on his feet.

"Explain? Explain what Max? Explain that I think we need to settle down because we can't handle this anymore? Explain that I feel like I'm loosing my girlfriend, my best friend?"

"What are you talking about? You're not loosing me: you're the one that's distancing himself! And you know we can't settle down! We have to save the world!"

"Save the world? Says who? The Voice? It seems like you're trusting him more than me these days! You're trusting a total stranger more than me! What happened to the Max that questioned everything it told her, that valued my opinion more than anyone else's?"

I was suddenly on my feet too.

"I do not trust the Voice more than you! Your opinion means the world to me!"

"It doesn't seem that way! He's the one who told you, you have to save the world!"

"I know I have to save the world because I've seen that it needs saving!"

"That's bull crap, Max! You're putting a bunch of strangers you never have and never will meet over your family!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are! Can't you see? We _can't do this_ anymore! Gazzy almost died yesterday! Angel's seen way more than any seven year old should have too! I can't even begin to count all my scars! I can't even remember where half of them came from! Can't you see it's slowly killing us?! Not even just physically, but mentally too! Other kids are worried about the soccer game next week, we're worried about whether or not everyone will live when we get attacked tonight! No one should have to deal with that on a daily basis!"

"Fang, those other kids also couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag! They wouldn't be able to live if Abercrombie & Fitch went out of business! You're the strongest person I know! You_ can _deal with this!"

He was silent for a moment.

"That's just it. What if I can't anymore, Max? What then?"

I was speechless. Fan was mentally and physically stronger than even I was - he always had been. I just couldn't see him breaking apart, but here he was in front of me, telling me he couldn't do this anymore. Part of me was pretty ticked that he was giving up so easily.

"Yes, you can Fang! You can't just give up when something doesn't go right! If you did, you'd have given up before you could walk!"

"Stop thinking that we're invincible, Max!! We cannot do this anymore!! So, what now?"

"You find a way too! I can help you!"

"No, you can't! No one can!"

"So you're saying that you lied all those times when you told me I was all you needed?"

"Maybe, what do you care?"

"Do you even care about me at all anymore?!"

"I don't know; do you?"

"We were talking about you!"

"No, we were talking about both of us!"

"I don't know if I love you still, Fang, but you need to show me that you love me and need me and that we can make this through together before I can decide!"

"That's just it, Max, I _don't_ know if we can make it through this together!"

What I said next, I will regret for the rest of my pathetic life. In my defense, I was angry and hurt and frustrated and confused.

"If you can't deal with life with me, maybe you should just leave!"

Dead silence fell as we stood there standing at each other. Our chests were heaving as we gasped for breath from yelling at each other. We locked eyes, and I caught the look of pure passion in his eyes a split second before he pinned me up against the tree. Our lips frantically found each other, our tongues exploring every nook and cranny of each other's mouth. I could feel all his emotions rolling off of him in waves in that kiss: passion, frustration, fear, love, anger, and something I couldn't identify.

His teeth scraped my bottom lip as he pulled away and he pressed our foreheads together. His eyes searched mine for several long moments, they were warm and regretful.

"I'm so sorry, Max," he whispered, then the next thing I knew, I was shivering in the cool night air, watching a pair of familiar, handsome wings fly away. I just stood there in shock for several moments, then fell to the ground, crying. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, trying desperately to keep my self together. My whole world had just come crashing down around me, and I couldn't deal. I didn't have a pair of olive-skinned, scarred, muscular arms to catch me before I fell on my butt and put me back on my feet this time.

That was how Iggy found me, lying on a riverbank, hugging myself and sobbing violently, my whole body shaking.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, gravely, as he took hugged me to his chest, letting me soak his shirt with my tears.

"F-fff…" I couldn't get his name out.

"_He _*hic* l-left me," I stuttered out. Iggy froze and I could see the rage in his eyes.

"He _what_?! That-" He bit off whatever he was about to say. "I'm so sorry, Max," he whispered gently. I just managed to shakily nod as he stood up and scooped me up in his arms and carried me back to the campsite. The kids looked up as he walked in, but they didn't ask what had happened.

_He'll come back, he's just mad right now, _I tried to tell myself frantically, but even I could tell I was lying to myself. Iggy set me down and Angel raced over and tackled me in a hug. She cuddled next to me and we silently cried ourselves to sleep.

*-*-*-*-*

I woke up the next morning, my eyes itchy and swollen from so much crying. A cold wind blew through me and I shivered fiercely. I stood up and started pacing, rubbing my arms roughly, trying to warm myself up. I passed by the stack of backpacks and whimpered as I only saw five. The pain was like a knife wound, stabbing and continuous.

I bit my lip, stifling my sobs as I picked up by backpack. Noticing that it seemed a lot heavier than usual, I opened it up. There on top, was fangs laptop. I pulled it out, and underneath it I saw a CD case. I picked it up too, and there was a single word scribbled on the cover.

**MAX**

I knew that handwriting. My breath hitched as I slowly, carefully, opened up the case. On the back of the cover were the words **OPEN ME.**

I unfolded it and scanned the note that was inside, etched in the bold, black familiar handwriting that meant the world to me.

**MAX,**

**I know right now you're probably confused and angry and upset. And Iggy and Gazzy are more than likely planning to lynch me. You'll probably never understand why I did what I've just done, but whoever said life made sense was selling something, right? Just trust me that what I did was for the best, for everyone. So, Max, for once in your life listen to me, just this one last time. Move on Max. Find someone who loves you with everything he has, who accepts you for who you are, wings, scars, and all... Just don't try for Iggy, he's kinda taken. Don't, and I repeat, don't try to find me. I'm fine. Just don't forget me, I'm a part of your past like you're a part of mine, no matter what, that will stay. That sounded kinda stalkerish, but anyways… And one last thing, keep the flock together, Max. Oh, and if your new guy ever mistreats you, have Iggy put him in the ICU for me, ok?**

**Be happy, Max.**

**-FANG**

**PS. Listen to the CD, Max. Music did always speak better than I could.**

I choked a laugh through my sobs. The note was so Fang. With shaking hands, I pulled the CD out and slid it in the slot in the laptop. I clicked paly and sat back against a tree and let the music wash over me.

_Used to believe that things would change but here we go again.  
Riding a spinning carousel this circle never ends.  
This kitchen table has seen it all before.  
These walls are tired of standing, can't hold us anymore._

_1 Mississippi I close my eyes.  
2 Mississippi I'm begging you that we can still survive.  
3 Mississippi no lookin' back, gone for good and I know that  
I won't change my mind, oh, 3 Mississippi is where I'm at tonight._

_We're all out of second chances and all out of one more times.  
There's not a word we haven't said nothing we have not tried.  
My bones are aching from the weight I'm holding down.  
I took all that I'm taking, I'm breaking, breaking down._

_1 Mississippi I close my eyes.  
2 Mississippi I'm begging you that we can still survive.  
3 Mississippi no lookin' back, gone for good and I know that.  
I won't change my mind, oh yeah, 3 Mississippi is where I'm at tonight._

_Hold my breath, close my eyes.  
Goodbye._

_Woah,  
1 Mississippi I close my eyes.  
2 Mississippi I'm begging you that we can still survive.  
3 Mississippi no lookin' back, gone for good and I know that.  
I won't change my mind, no I won't change my mind, 3 Mississippi is where I'm at tonight.  
3 Mississippi  
3 Mississippi_

_The female voice_ faded out, and I turned the volume up so I could hear it over my crying.

_I had big plans for our future  
Said I'd give you the whole world somehow  
I tried makin' good on that promise  
Thought I'd be so much further by now  
Never could build you a castle  
Even though you're the queen of my heart  
But I've had the best of intentions from the start_

_Now some people think I'm a loser  
'Cause I seldom get things right  
But you make me feel like a winner  
When you wrap me in your arms so tight  
Please tell me you will remember  
No matter how much I do wrong  
That I had the best of intentions all along_

_I gave you a ring  
And I promised you things  
I always thought we'd do  
But my best-laid plans  
Slipped right through my hands  
To show my love for you  
And if you could read my heart  
Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best of intentions_

_I gave you a ring  
And I promised you things  
I always thought we'd do  
But my best-laid plans  
Slipped right through my hands  
To show my love for you  
And if you could read my heart  
Then you'd know without exception  
It was all with the best of intentions_

_So here I am asking forgiveness  
And praying that you'll understand  
Don't think I take you for granted  
Girl, I know just how lucky I am  
Though you deserve so much better  
You won't find devotion more true  
'Cause I've had the best of intentions  
Girl, I've had the best of intentions  
Yes, I've had the best of intentions loving you_

Fang always did have the best of intentions for me, I just couldn't figure out what on earth they were for leaving me. Men were so stupid! I wanted to scream to the sky, but a new song kept me silent.

_I move on like a sinners prayer  
And letting go like a levee breaks  
Walk away as if I don't care  
Learn to shoulder my mistakes  
Or built to fade like your favorite song  
Get reckless when there's no need  
Laugh as your stories ramble on  
Break my heart, but it won't bleed  
My only friends are pirates  
That's just who I am  
But I'm better as a memory than as your man_

_Never sure when the truth won't do  
And pretty good on a lonely night  
Or move on the way a storm blows through  
And never stay, but then again, I might.  
I struggle sometimes to find the words  
Always sure until I doubt  
Walk a line until it blurs  
Build walls too high to climb out  
But I'm honest to a fault  
That's just who I am  
I'm better as a memory than as your man_

_I see you leaning, you're bound to fall  
I don't want to be that mistake  
I'm just a dreamer and nothing more  
You should know it before it gets too late_

_Cause goodbyes are like a roulette wheel  
You never know where they're gonna land  
First you're spinning, then you're standing still  
Left holding a losing hand  
But one day you're gonna find someone  
And right away you'll know it's true  
That all of your seeking's done  
It's just a part of the passing through  
Right there in that moment you'll finally understand  
That I was better as a memory than as your man  
Better as a memory than as your man_

No, Fang, you're not better as a memory, you're better as a lover, a best friend! Why can't you just understand that! I never thought the whitecoats had dropped you on your head as a baby, but not I'm starting to think that's what happened!

_Country Roads, old theatre marquee signs;  
Parkin' lots, and billboards flyin' by.  
Spanish moss, little hick town squares;  
Wild roses on a river bank: girl its almost like you're there_

_Oh, every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time you and me.  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory._

_Red sun down, out across the western sky,  
Takes me back to the fire in your eyes.  
Texas stars in a purple night.  
Not seein' 'em with you baby: oh, they never do look right, no._

_Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time you and me.  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory._

_Funny how no matter where I run,  
Round every bend I only see,  
Just how far I haven't come._

_Every mile, a memory; every song, another scene,  
From some old movie going back in time,  
Every day, a page turned down; every night, a lonesome sound,  
Like a freight train rollin' through my dreams:  
Every mile, a memory;  
Every mile, a memory;  
Every mile, a memory._

Are you really thinking of me with every mile you fly, Fang? Or was I just another fling to pass the time, like Lissa? You jerk.

_Just because it didn't last  
Doesn't mean that we were wrong  
We both fell in love so fast  
And now it's gone  
And the hurt is strong_

_Though we don't see eye to eye  
And a wind's begun to blow  
I'm gonna love you til I die  
And I want you to know  
Til they lay me low_

_I'll pray that love will blessed and find you  
Pray for joy and happiness  
Pray for two strong arms around you  
Pray_

_Was it something we can't see?  
Maybe something we don't know  
If it wasn't meant to be  
We should just say so  
And let it go_

_I'll pray that love will blessed and find you  
Pray for joy and happiness  
Pray for two strong arms around you  
Pray_

_That with time  
You'll someday find peace_

_I'll pray that love will blessed and find you  
Pray for joy and happiness  
Pray for two strong arms around you  
Pray_

_That with time  
You'll someday find peace_

_That with time  
You'll someday find… love._

I leaned forward and puked my guts out onto the grass. All the emotions coursing through me were more than I could bear, and once I couldn't possibly produce anymore stomach bile, I curled up on my side and just bawled. _Goodbye, Fang. I just hope you realize all you're leaving behind… _

**Hope this was… well, not what you expected; I wanted this to be a surprise, but I hope this was a quality you expected of me and this story and I hope it grabbed your attention and help it. **

**Songs are:**

**Three Mississippi by Terri Clark**

**Best of Intentions by Travis Tritt**

**Better As a Memory by Kenny Chesney**

**Every Mile a Memory and Pray by Dierks Bentley**

**If having all these songs is annoying you, let me know, ok? **

**Before anyone asks, no, Max is not pregnant!! That is not what she meant by that last sentence! She was talking about him loosing the only family he'd ever known, his girlfriend too. I know some of you are probably starting to think this is sounding cliché, but this is different than any other 'Fang leaves' story I've ever read, I hope. **

**I'd love to hear your opinions and thoughts on why Fang left and how Max will handle this!! Minimum of 20 reviews for next chapter!! SHOULDN'T be too hard, considering 50-somthing people have this on alert. *Hinthint*. **

**--Dallas**


	24. Crazy Bird Lady

**Hey guys (and gals)!! GO VOTE ON MY POLL!! I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH: I NEED VOTES BEFORE I CAN WRITE ANY MORE!!! OK, so I know a lot of people thought that Fang leaving was really sudden, but that was the point. You'll see why later. **

**Kitten_In_The_Skyy:**

**I loved the whole '**fang without the flock is really not fang at all more like Fa they make up the ng part'. **I've never heard it put that way before, but you hit the nail on the head! Unfortunately, I cannot promise anything!! **

**jon:**

**I'm updating right now, and thank you so much for the compliment. Yes, sleep would probably be a good idea :D. **

**Armygirl0604:**

**Wow. I'm scared for my life. Seriously. However, I do have a 5 year old brother, so your 4 year old brother doesn't really scare me. You may hate Fang temporarily, but you will feel guilty about it later… **

**)(*wings*)(:**

**Hey, I can now type your name without looking!! Yay!! Sorry 'bout that… Anyways, sorry about making you cry, and I will warn you now: if the last chapter made you cry, you might wanna go get a box of Kleenex right now, before you start reading this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride (and there's a whole website full of people that will agree with me and add the words 'thank goodness!') **

**This chapter will be slightly different from the rest, and will be a bit darker because of well, the obvious.**

**Max POV**

It's been two years since _he_ left. So much has changed. We've changed. We're not the kids we were when we had _him_. I only wear black or dark colors now: anything else just feels weird. I'm single, and have been since _he_ left two years ago.

Sure, when we'd stop at restaurants and hotels and stuff, I'd had guys ask me out, but I always turned them down. Once or twice, a guy would try to put his hands where they should not have been, but between me and Iggy, I'd be very surprised if they can ever reproduce. Luckily, none of the guys had recognized me as the bird girl from the news. Actually, I guess it's not that surprising. I've stopped caring what I look like. Ella says my eyes look dead, but I don't see what it matters: I am half dead inside. If I feel this bad, why should I try to hide it?

It hurt. Him leaving hurt bad. It was a physical pain, not just mental or emotional. Mom says I'm depressed, and that's what's causing my aches and pains, but what do I care? I just stay alive for the flock and my family. No one else cares whether I live or die. Fang obviously doesn't.

I know, you're sitting there going 'Max! Aren't you mad at Fang! You should want to kick his butt for this!' Well, yes and no. I tried to be furious with him, when he first left, but I couldn't get as mad as I wanted too. Yes, he'd hurt me and betrayed me, but he'd still been my best friend for 14 years, and he'd given me some great memories. It was so frustrating, not being able to get an internal hate fest going against him, but whatever...

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself, burrowing into the warm blanket I'd draped around me. We were at my mom's house. To be specific, I was on the roof of my Mom's house. Cup full of hot chocolate in my hands, clear sky full of stars above me, I should have been in heaven. Instead, I was miserable. Why? Well, let's see.

We'd been attacked by Shredders on a regular basis for the past two years. They'd found us two weeks ago, and they were definitely getting stronger. The five of us could barely handle 30. We could really use _him_ during these battle, but no, bad Max, don't think about _him. He's _gone now, left for good.

Gazzy had definitely experienced some 'lasting effects'. He could be normal Gazzy, just another winged kid, or he could shift into a full-blown Shredder. He actually got it better than any of the real Shredders, because when he shifted into one, he kept his wings, and he could pick if he just wanted one Shredder characteristic, say, the fangs, he could just shift that part of him.

Ella has a steady boyfriend now. You'll never guess who she was dating. Mike. You remember, creepy hacker dude form New York, Fang's friend that'd sent out that message to everyone on his blog? About a year ago, Iggy'd had the brilliant idea that maybe he Mike could come visit us and maybe track _him_ down through the computer. He'd stayed for a week, and although the whole tracking thing failed, he did manage to score a date with my younger half sister. He'd moved to Arizona, and did hacker jobs for people in the South West. All I can say, is thank goodness Mom had no clue he broke the law for a living: she thought he was just another high school student that was really good with computers.

Total and Akila are the proud parents of Shadow, Chase, Jinx and Hex Ride, two boys and two girls, respectfully. Why the two dogs took my last name, I have no idea. But, needless to say, the happy couple are currently living in wedded bliss. It makes me want to puke.

It didn't help that Iggy and Nudge are currently in that more-than-friends-but-not-quite-a-couple stage, either. I was happy for them, or at least, that's what I was trying to convince myself. In truth, I was jealous, and kept remembering when me and Fang were like that. Iggy and Nudge were perfect for each other, but it hurt me to see them so happily in love when my heart was shattered. All these people, even the dogs, got their happily ever after, why didn't I? I thought I'd deserved it, but I guess not. I guess I'm just destined to 'save the world', then become 'Aunt Max' to a bunch and winged and non-winged little kids who'd come to visit me and my 47 birds once a year and hate every minute of it (I'd decided that instead of being the crazy cat lady, I'd become the crazy bird lady).

I was jerked out of my pity party by a little hand reaching through the open window behind me and and clumsily grabbing my shirt. "Ma!" I turned around to see the familiar pair of dark brown eyes that've meant the world to me for the past eighteen or so months.

"Ricki!"

I climbed back into the attic and picked up my little munchkin, half-forcing a smile. "Hey buddy. What's up with my favorite little brother today?" Yes, I said brother, not son. Gosh, you people have dirty minds. What did you think, that _he'd _left me knocked up at 15?

Ricki was babbling out a bunch of baby garble that I interpreted as 'mama says it's dinner time'. I sat my cup on my nightstand, balanced Ricki on my hip and headed down the stairs. Now, I'm sure you're all confused about the whole me having a brother thing. See, me and the flock stopped in to visit Mom and Jeb every now and then, and the first time we stopped by after he left, they had a surprise for us.

Smiling goofily, Mom explained that she'd gotten pregnant on the honeymoon and how she was about two months pregnant. Right after that, she'd noticed that he wasn't with us, and that had lead to one hormonal sobfest later that night as the two of us ate our way through almost a whole gallon of Extreme Cookies'N'Cream ice cream.

That was about two years ago, and Ricki James Batchelder is now a happy, healthy eighteen month old. Hes still wobbly on his feet and unintelligible half the time, and he's the one bright spot in my life. Sure, I have the flock and they're great, but that little brown-eyed, caramel blonde boy was the one person in this world guaranteed to put a smile on my face, no matter how bad a mood I was in.

I reached the end of the stairs and slipped into the dining room. I felt everyone's eyes on me, but I ignored them. I put Ricki in his high chair and buckled him in just to be safe. I sat next to him and piled my plate high while Mom cut up Ricki's chicken and put it on his tray.

"We're leaving tomorrow," I announced to the table at large. Everyone glanced at me and gave my their 'sad' look.

"But Max-" Nudge began.

"We've been here for five days. It's time to move out. We'll be back sometime." I was being curt, but I didn't care. I wasn't in the mood to deal with crap, hadn't been in two years. Mom looked sad, but she gave me a reassuring smile.

As I speared my chicken with a knife, I distinctly heard Iggy mutter something to Gazzy that sounded suspiciously like 'She'd be happy to stay if Fang was here.'

I froze. He'd just said _his_ name The flock had learned to never say _his_ name in front of me. I glared at Iggy, trying to keep my eyes dry. He must've sensed my evil eye, because he turned to face me with a muttered 'oh crap'.

"If you ever say that name where I can hear again, I will stab you with this spork," I threatened as I waved my spork in the air at him menacingly. He just smirked at me. _He__ used to smirk at me like that..._ Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm going to bed."

"At seven?" Juan asked skeptically. Yes, Uncle Juan was still around. He still didn't know about our wings, though, but give it a decade or so and we might let him in on the secret.

"Tired. Been a long day." Great, now I was starting to sound like _him_.

I trudged up the stairs and collapsed in bed after shutting and locking my door. I don't know why I bothered: Iggy wouldn't be above sneaking in if there was a need, and for an eighteen month old, Ricki had a creepy knack for picking locks. I have no clue where he got it from: Iggy swears he didn't teach him, but I don't know...

I curled up under the blanket, but didn't close my eyes. I was scared to sleep: for the past two years, every night, that awful night when _he'd_ left would replay over and over in my nightmares. Only, most of the time, it was worse. Sometimes, dream Fang would hit me before he left. Sometimes, he would turn into Riley, that scientist from the School, and I'd have to relive the worst moments of my life all over again, only this time, with my best friend hurting me, instead of some heartless stranger. Occasionally, dream Fang would turn around and start back to me, only to be shot down by an invisible hunter. Whatever happened, I always woke up sweating and crying. I walked around with dark circles under my bloodshot eyes, not caring who saw. Who was there to impress? The only one who I wanted to look at me in that way, only visited me in my nightmares.

Tonight was no different. After several hours of tossing and turning, I'd finally gotten to sleep. The dream had started out like normal...

"_That's just it, Max, I don't know if we can make it through this together!"_

"_If you can't deal with life with me, maybe you should just leave!"_

_Dead silence fell as we stood there standing at each other. Our chests were heaving as we gasped for breath from yelling at each other. We locked eyes, and I caught the look of pure passion in his eyes a split second before he pinned me up against the tree. Our lips frantically found each other, our tongues exploring every nook and cranny of each other's mouth. I could feel all his emotions rolling off of him in waves in that kiss: passion, frustration, fear, love, anger, and something I couldn't identify._

_His teeth scraped my bottom lip as he pulled away and he pressed our foreheads together. His eyes searched mine for several long moments, they were warm and regretful._

"_I'm so sorry, Max," he whispered. _That was when the dream deviated from my memory.

_Fang turned around like he was getting ready to take off. My hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to me._

"_No, Fang, please don't leave," I begged desperately. _

"_I have to, Max," he insisted._

"_No, you don't. We can make it through this. I need you, Fang. You're got to stay, Fang, you've just got to." _

"_I can't stay. 'Bye." _

_He turned around again, and this time, I didn't try to stop him. He spread his huge,mysterious wings and started to flap them. Suddenly, he turned around and I saw raw panic in his eyes before he tackled me to the ground, covering my body with his own. I felt his body shudder as something collided with him and he grunted softly in pain. I waited with bated breath for something to happen, but I still almost jumped out of my skin when a loud mocking voice called out._

"_See, lover boy, we warned you. See what happens now?" _

_After several minutes, I couldn't hear anyone and guessed it was safe to move. Fang still hadn't moved._

"_Get off me, you great lump," I hissed as I tried to shift my body. He didn't move, didn't make a sound. I suddenly realized his chest wasn't moving, and I couldn't feel his breath on my hair. Somehow, I found the strength to get out from under him and turn him over so he was on his back._

_My breath froze in my throat and my mind was numb. Fang's unseeing eyes stared up at me, his face forever frozen in an expression of pain and shock. I could see the bloody hole in the back of his t-shirt where the bullet had entered. _

"_No!" I felt for a pulse, but there was none._

"_No!" I started CPR, but still he didn't move. I blew warm air into his mouth, but he didn't breath. I kept feverishly at it, thump-thump-thump-thump-thump-exhale-exhale-thump-thump-thump-thump..._

"_No..." I whispered, "you can't leave me..."_

_Cruel laughter rang out behind me and I jumped into a fighting position, doing a 360. Shredders, whitecoats, Erasers, Flyboys, they all surrounded me. _

"_We warned him," the man in front said mockingly, "and he tried to listen to us, but you just wouldn't let him. Poor little Maxie, her lovebird's dead now she's all alone._

"_You jerk!" I screamed, fighting back the tears. No way, I was giving him the satisfaction of seeing me cry. _

_He just laughed sadistically. "Don't worry, pretty Maxie, you won't be lonely for long. You'll be with your lover boy soon enough." _

"_Don't you dare touch me!"_

_He looked faux-hurt. "You injure me. I would never touch you. However, I cannot speak for my... comrades." he smirked and I noticed most of the creatures were armed with guns. _

"_Poor little loverboy," the man mocked openly, "couldn't keep his sweetie safe. Died in vain, too, we wouldn't have touched him if he'd stepped aside, but he had to play the hero, had to try to swoop in and save the day. At least he died honorably, right?"_

_I snapped. I charged him, fighting off anyone who got in my way. Pain is just a message, I reminded myself. Broken nose? Ignore it: it doesn't compare to the pain of loosing Fang. Bruised shoulder? Shake it off. _

_Just as I reached the man, there was a click and something cool and hard was digging into my temple. _

"_Poor little girlie, no knight in shining armor to save her this time," a grating Eraser voice growled. I could hear him squeezing the trigger..._

Then I woke up, sitting up sharply, gasping for breath and sobbing hysterically. "F-" I stopped myself. I hadn't said _his_ name out loud in two years, I wasn't about to start now. I was shaking all over, and couldn't stop. _It was just a dream. __He's__ still alive, as far as you know, and you're fine. _I reminded myself. As my heart rate calmed down, I realized there was a warm body pressed up against mine. I looked down to see Ricki curled up next to me, still sleeping peacefully, through my thrashing. Like I said, he can break into pretty much any room he wants, and we have no clue how. _He's so cute,_ I noticed as I watched him suck his thumb slowly. I smoothed his hair down and started to lay down again when I realized there was something against my ribs.

I looked up to see a group of about a dozen Shredders surrounding my bed. One of the held a gun to my stomach. _Crap... _

**The spork scene in the Martinez's kitchen is dedicated to Fuzzylogic11, who has threatened me with a spork.... twice now, I think. **

**REVIEW or Max will be killed by the Shredders, who will then take Ricki and experiment on him and he will be locked up in the School until he dies prematurely because his animal and human genes unraveled. Let's make it to 400 reviews before the next chapter. YOU HEAR THAT, PEOPLE? 400 IS THE MAGIC NUMBER FOR A NEW CHAPTER!! **

**Oh, and GO VOTE ON THE POLL!! I CAN'T WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I GET VOTES!! SO, IF YOU DON'T VOTE, THE STORY ENDS HERE!!! **

**--Dallas**


	25. Pretty Rainbow Of Colors

**Hey guys. Please forgive me if I start to make my updates even more sporadic: but, as I'm only human, I can either give you short, crappy chapters on time, or long, well-written, good chapters a little late and randomly. Which would you prefer? It's a rhetoric question, people. **

**Anyways...**

**Nintendochick74: **

**Yes, climatic, meaning I'm milking it for all it's worth. Patience my friend, patience.**

**Bookworm101:**

**Here's your chapter. **

**faxness lover ():**

**Yes, Max has changed, but that's what loosing your boyfriend/best friend will do to you. **

**Someone made a very good point: Why didn't Max just go after him with her superspeed? I realize I wasn't clear on this in the past few chapters, and I'm sorry. Max didn't go after him at first, because she thought that he just needed to blow off some steam, get his head on straight, and he'd be back. It wasn't until she got the CD, and his note, that she realized he wasn't coming back, and by then, it was too late. Hope that clears it up for anyone that was wondering. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Buying** **TAE, SOF, STWAOES, TFW, and MAX... two weeks of babysitting money.  
Staying up all night reading them on a school night before a test... one nap during said test and a scolding  
Desire to find out the characters are real... one goal in life.  
Knowing I will never own the** **Maximum Ride series... one broken heart.  
Enjoying the love between Fang and Max (and manipulating them to do my will in fanfictions)... priceless.**

**Oh, and as I was typing this, I was listening to music on youtube to get me in the mood, and from 'Like We Never Loved at All' to a song I'd never heard before called 'There You'll Be' by Faith Hill. It's an amazing song and I definitely recommend listening to it. It's not just a romance song: it's about family, friends, whoever you want it to be about. That's part of what makes it so amazing. **

**Max POV (Oh, and when Ricki's talking, it's not typos, he's 18 months old!!) **

My breath caught in my throat and I froze. The Shredder dug the gun even deeper into my ribs and I hissed in pain.

"What do you want?" I whispered hoarsely.

"Get up," a Shredder ordered harshly. Now, normally, I'm not one for the whole compliance thing, but when I hesitated, one of them cocked a gun and aimed it at Ricki. He was only two feet away: there was no way he could miss. I swallowed hard and forced my legs get me out of bed and support my weight. The Shredder moved the gun with me so it stayed pressed against my stomach as I stood up.

"What the heck do you want?" I repeated.

"You come with us."

"Like heck I will," I retorted, instantly regretting my words as a Shredder pressed the gun to Ricki's temple.

"You will come with us, or we will shoot the little one."

Speak of the devil, Ricki's eyes popped open and he looked terrified to find a gun pressed to his head.

"Ma?"

I tried to manage a smile.

"Hey buddy. Look, stay still and quiet, okay? when the flock and Mommy and daddy wake up, tell them I love them, but I had to go. Can you do that, baby?"

He nodded solemnly and I inhaled sharply as I saw the Shredder holding the gun twitch his finger.

"Ya, Ma. I do."

I wanted so badly to hug my brother, to kiss his cute little cheeks and tell him everything would be okay, and get him far away from all these murderous jerks. But, we both had guns pointed at us, so I just smiled at him.

"I want everyone to leave before I do: I want to make sure that he's okay and you keep your word and don't touch him."

The Shredder boss guy hesitated before snarling at his minions and they trickled out, one by one, until it was just me, Ricki and the hybrid with the gun left in the room. I was tempted to make a run for it, before I noticed the Shredders standing in the doorway. If I tried to escape, they'd shoot me and Ricki without blinking.

"Go back to sleep, Ricki," I ordered. He scowled at me and I scowled right back. After a moment, he grudgingly laid back down and closed his eyes. Gradually, his breathing slowed and his face relaxed.

The Shredder waved his gun at me and we backed out of the room. I stepped out of the room and onto the stair way and instantly, I was surrounded by all the Shredders. We tiptoed down the stairs and out the back door. I had the urge to call out for the flock as we passed their bedroom doors, but a gunbarrel pressed into my side kept me quiet. If I yelled, they'd kill the flock and my family.

Once we were outside, they walked faster, jostling me roughly to keep me going in the right direction. I have no clue how long we walked, all I know is that I was shoved, pushed, or knocked down more times than I care to count. Every time I fell, I was pulled up non too gently by my hair or arm. I was bruised all over by the time we stopped.

The first thing I noticed was he black SUV parked in the middle of the desert. Way to be inconspicuous, people, way to be. The second thing I noticed was that they were coming at me with duct tape. Nuh-uh. That stuff hurts like heck to rip off.

One of the Shredders went to help one of its buddies, and I saw my chance. I made a break for it, racing out of there as fast as my legs would carry me. As soon as I'd gotten enough speed behind me, I whipped my wings out and headed for the sky. For a moment, the wonderful rush of air past my face had me thinking I was invincible. Then, a clawed, furry hand grabbed my ankle.

I twisted around to see a Shredder clinging to me like Ricki to a chocolate chip cookie. _Crap! _The weight of my fuzzy stowaway was pulling me to Earth way to quickly for my comfort zone. I tried kicking him off, but he was a stubborn bugger. I kicked him in the face, but that seemed to make him even madder. He growled and yanked on my leg painfully. By this point, we were freefalling and about to hit the dirt. This was gonna hurt.

"Oomf!" The air was knocked out of me as we collided with the desert ground. I thanked my lucky stars that my 300-pound tagalong didn't land on me: that would've stunk. I was still stunned from my crash when the rest of the gang came running over, all growling and snarling up a storm.

One of them grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up.

"What were you thinking!?" It frothed at the mouth.

Apparently, my fall had messed up my brain even more than I'd thought, because instead of staying quiet, I'd fired off a trademark reply to the 4_00-pound killer hybrid dangling me by my hair. _

"Oh, didn't you know? I've started my own business: sightseeing Arizona from the air. They say it's to_ die _for."

_Yep, definitely should've kept my mouth shut. _

Apparently, Shredders don't react well to sarcasm. He lashed out, smacking me across the face. I bit my lip, holding in the cry of pain. _Pain is just a message. A really, really annoying message that you can't delete, but a message nontheless. _The fact that I was still standing seemed to really tick the Shredder off, because he punched me. _Holy milk producing animal, this guy can pack a punch._

I stumbled back, falling to the ground hard. It felt like a semi had just run over me, then gone in reverse and hit me again. Once I was in the dirt, it was a free-for-all. Heavy, boot-clad feet were kicking me all over. Back, stomach, shoulders, legs, everywhere. The pain was excruciating. Yes, I'd been hit worse before, but this was repeatedly in a short amount of time, and it was really taking a toll. _I'm be gonna be a pretty rainbow of colors tomorrow... _

I closed my eyes and just prayed for this to stop. After what seemed like an eternity, my prayers were answered in the form of a hard kick to my head and I let the darkness take over.

*-*-*-*-*

Pain. That was the first thing I noticed. Pain, and lots of it. I groaned as I opened my eyes, even that little movement made me want some Tylenol. Or something stronger, like Valium. Actually, scratch that last one. I have to draw the line somewhere. Biting my lip hard, I struggled up. _Ow... Valium actually doesn't sound so bad now. _

My survival instincts were kicking in, and I took inventory of my predicament and health.

Bruises, cuts, and lotsa aches and pains? Check.

Totally alone in the trunk of the SUV? Check?

Ankles, wrists, and wings duct-taped? Check.

Worried and stressing about Flock and family? Check.

Worried about my own safety? Yeaaaaa... no. Not really.

Don't look at me that way. Why should I be worried about myself? I'm half-dead already. Yeah, I can walk, run fly... well, not so much right now, but I'm breathing, my heart is pumping. No. That's only live physically. Emotionally, I'm dead. Numb. I don't really care if I live or die now, I hope it's painless, or as pain-free as possible.

And yes, suicide is preferable to the School. The only thing that keeps most of us from killing ourselves is that we don't really have anything to do it with. It's like a prison: no shoelaces, ect. The whitecoats tended to flip out if they found an experiment trying to purposefully trying to kick the bucket. One of the experiments had managed to kill themselves when I was about 8, and since then, the stupid scientists monitored us hybrids carefully.

Whatever. I'll deal with whatever hand I'm dealt. If I die, great. No more pain. If I don't, whatever. No agony they can put me through can break through my depression. If you haven't cottoned in, I don't really care about my life.

The SUV screeched to a halt and sent me flying into the back of the seat in front of me and out of my depressing thoughts. _Ouch. _I could feel the blood running down my face and when I opened my mouth slightly, I could taste its salty, coppery flavor. Just one of the perks of growing up in a lab where they experiment on you: the taste of blood doesn't make you even gag.

The door was yanked open and a hairy Shredder paw grabbed me and pulled me out of the trunk and onto the hard ground. What is it with me and falling/ramming/being thrown into things tonight? I'm sure my brain is sloshing around in my skull and I'll have permanent mental damage now. Of course, I'm not sure how they'd tell the difference.

I was pulled up and carried through the halls of the School. Goosebumps were crawling all over me and I was twitching uncontrollably. The smell alone was enough to send me sobbing into the fetal position, if I lacked the amount of self-control I do.

I was thrown (literally) into what looked like some sort of cell. I was still trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, so I just lay there on the white linoleum and counted the white-painted bricks that made up the wall I was facing. I was too tired and sore to face my head to look around the rest of the cell-thingy, so when I was done, I just recounted the same bricks.

I was at brick 57 ½ when I felt someone flip me over. A hand was clamped on my mouth, muffling my scream, but when I looked, I couldn't see anyone there.

"What the _heck_ are you doing here?"

Black eyes that I hadn't seen in years were suddenly in front of me, glaring at me with a frightening intensity.

_Fang. _

**Ooh, cliffy. Just be thankful: I almost left you with her getting flipped over by a stranger. It's late, and I'm tired, so here's a quick blurb. At least 30 reviews for the next chapter please, if you want an update.**

**REVIEW or Max will just drop dead. You can tell how tired I am. **

**Please feel free to inform me of any ideas, questions, grammar mistakes, random ramblings that you want someone to actually read, whatever. I read and reply to all of my reviews. **

**Oh, and this will not be one of those:**

**Fang (tearing up): Oh, Max, I'm so sorry! I thought about you all the time!  
**

**Max: You did? Aww, that's so sweet and shows you really love me! I still love you! Kiss me you fool!**

***Cue makeout session and emotional sobfest,* stories. That's not realistic, or In Character. Or fun for me to write. I usually have the urge to hit myself after I read one of those stories, unless it's done really well.  
**

**--Dallas**


	26. I Said Goodnight!

**Sorry about the delay. If you want details as to why it's so late, PM me, but I won't bore those who really couldn't care less. **

**!!!:**

**Sorry, but sleep comes first. You won't like me when I'm sleep deprived.**

**)(*wings*)(:**

**Him glaring will be explained in this chapter... kinda. I knew there was a reason I posted the sequel first...**

**Maxwriter452:**

**Here's the next chapter!!**

**JNP NP JJP JP:**

**Huh??**

**Izzy:**

**Thank you!!**

**Sholdbedoingmyhomeworknow:**

**I agree: that's what I should be doing too, but I don't feel like it. No, Fang glaring is generally not a good thing. **

**Samantha Lyons:**

**Um, you should find out this chapter, even though it might not be fully explained. **

**Candice P:**

**Yep, you were my 31st reviewer!! Sorry it took a while, but life popped up.**

**Max POV**

What. The. Heck. Seriously, he left me two years ago, I haven't heard from him since, then I'm kidnapped and all of a sudden, he pops up out of nowhere, and _he's_ glaring at _me. _I am the only one that sees something wrong with this scenario?

"My beauty just taking your breath away or are you explain just what the heck's going on here?" My voice was dripping with sarcasm with a dash of bitterness, but it didn't seem to faze him. He glared at me for another minute, then "Let her go." The arms holding me down disappeared and I felt fingers ripping the duct tape off me (Just FYI, it _hurts_) and when that was over with, a boy, maybe about 10, moved to stand next to him.

"Who are you?" He piped up, his eyes curious. I hesitated, examining him. He was Oriental, with dark, almond-shaped eyes, a semi-wide face, and although his head was shaved, the stubble I could see was jet black. He was also super-skinny and bruised all over, sure signs he'd been here for a long time, most likely his whole life.

"I'm Max," I wound up saying.

"Oh! So you're-" he was cut off by Fang making a growling noise somewhere deep in his throat.

"I'm what?"

"Nothing." He backed away into a corner where he curled up like a cat and fell asleep, or at least pretended too.

I fixed my gaze on Fang "I'm _what_?" I pressed, glaring at him.

He matched my glare. "Drop it, Max, it's none of your business."

I bristled. "Au contraire, bird-boy. It became my business when we were thrown into the same room when we were babies! It became my business when we swore to be best friends forever! It became my business when you kissed me and told me you loved me! And, dang it Fang, it became my business when you left me two years ago with no explanation more than a freakin' CD you burned!"

He snarled, literally snarled at me, and for a moment I was honestly scared of him. This was not the Fang I'd known. Although being on the run had never really encouraged personal hygiene, Fang was dirtier than I could ever seen him. His head was shaved, reveling a large, ugly-looking bruise above his right ear. He was taller now, about 6' 5", and I swear, I could see every bone in his body. His chest and feet were bare: his only clothing was a pair of filthy, ripped sweatpants. The skin I could see was covered in cuts, bruises, and other various boo-boos. In short, he looked like crap.

"Don't you growl at me," I snapped at him after I'd recovered from my shock. He drew himself up to his full height and I suddenly felt rather tiny.

"Don't tell me what to do. Things have changed, Max."

My smart-mouth retort was cut off by the door to the cell slamming open. There was some sort of commotion outside, and me, Fang, and the 'sleeping' boy all glanced up.

"Yow! You little-"

"Ouch! She freakin' shocked me!"

"Gerroff me, you freak!"

A clear female voice cut through the rough male Shredders'. "Freak!? Looked in the mirror lately Shaggy? Oomph!" A lumpy bundle came soaring into the room and landed with a thud. _Ouch. That must've hurt. _As the bundle shifted and sat up, I realized it was a girl about eleven years old. She glowered at the door.

"Poopy jerkiots," she muttered under her breath.

"You ok?" Fang asked her. She nodded.

"Fine." She probably would've been a bit more believable if she hadn't been pressing her fingers against a large cut on her arm as she spoke. Fang grabbed her wrist and stretched out her arm, examining it.

"_Fine_," he mocked her. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," she replied, avoiding his eyes. He narrowed his eyes.

"You can't say anything, hypocrite," she pointed out rather smugly.

"Don't antagonize him," the small boy piped up. He pointed at me. "That's _Max_."

He said my name like it meant something. The girl's eyes widened in comprehension. Oh, so _you're_ Max," she remarked to me. She seemed to be sizing me up, and I could feel my ire rising.

"Yes, I'm Max. I think we've confirmed that. Now, can I get your name?" I replied snarkily. She half shrugged.

"I'm Shock, this is Manni," she gestured at the boy, who raised a hand. Before I could reply, the door opened again and a young, nerdy-looking whitecoat entered the cell. I'm talking full out nerd here: frizzy, greasy hair, bad acne, big, thick-lensed glasses, and incredibly wimpy.

"You are Experiment 3, self-proclaimed Maximum Ride?" He asked, reading off his clipboard. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, I'm Max, we've established that. Find some new questions, Whitecoat 723, self-proclaimed Nerdy Dork." the whitecoat managed to look both insulted and confused.

"Um, I'm here to collect you for experimentation, and you're to put these on." He held out what looked like a shock collar and an tracker to go around my ankle. I raised an eyebrow.

"You seem to be laboring under the delusion that I will... what's the phrase? Oh yeah, 'come quietly'".

He looked surprised. "Well, yes."

I snorted. "You're kidding me, right? Did they not fill you in on the 'rebel' section of my file?" He didn't reply. "Go on, then, scoot. Go tell your superiors that they can bite me."

He looked reluctant, but then Fang snarled at him.

"Get _out._"

The whitecoat was out of the room as fast as his short little toothpicks could carry him. I looked at Fang, my mouth open to thank him, but he had turned around and was laying down next to Shock and Manni. They cuddled up into his side like two little puppies. I almost went to join them, but something stopped me. I was an intruder. It was a strange feeling, but it was true. They had it all worked out, and I was the outsider in their little world that they'd learned how to deal with.

Eventually, I curled up in a corner, trying to block out the pain I felt at Fang's reaction to me being here. He obviously didn't care for me any more: the looks he gave me made that clear. If looks could kill, I'd be rotting six feet under right now.

The two kids began snoring softly and I shifted round, hoping to get a private word with Fang, but when I turned to face him, he glared at me and turned so his back was to me. I winced silently. I wanted to say something, but talking to Fang when he's already furious at you is never a good idea, so I just sprawled there, watching his back rise and fall rythmatically.

Although I hadn't planned on going to sleep, I was feeling really tired. So tired, in fact, I didn't realize the weird smell in the air before I closed my eyes and passed out.

*-*-*-*-*

Something was poking in the the ribs. I swatted at it, and then it jabbed me so hard it might've broken a rib. I jerked up, using words that would've made a Marine blush.

"What the-" I was in a white, clearly sterile room. Gee, it's nice to know that some things never change. A tall, good-looking man stood in front of me. I blinked, allowing my eyes to refocus. Really good-looking. Not obese, but clearly muscular, with dark hair and skin. His eyes unnerved me though. Usually, the evil psychos we meet are cold, evil, noncaring yada yada yada. This man... his eyes were warm, intelligent and friendly.

"Ah, Maximum," he greeted me civilly, "or do you prefer to be called Max?"

I swallowed heavily. "Max."

"Max, then," he acknowledged, smiling, "how are you?"

I narrowed my eyes. "Fine."

"Good to hear. Now, I am sure you are wondering what is going on here. Well, because I felt that it would be cruel to leave you in the dark, I am going to explain."

_Oh boy. Here it comes, the egotistical autobiography and rant on how 'you will never escape' and 'I will take over the world and no one will stop me mwhahahahaha!'_

"You are here to be studied, that is all." he said bluntly. I blinked. _Well, there's a shocker._

"I have no grand plans about taking over the world, conquering the universe, whatever it is that today's megalomaniac's aspire too. I simply wish to learn more about the world, about the human body, about the boundaries of science. I am an intelligent man, Max, I am extremely inquisitive. I am always thirsting for knowledge. You are a virtual treasure trove of knowledge, Max. So much can be learned from you. You really are a remarkable experiment."

"I. Am. A. Human. Being." I gritted out, spitting on his shoes at the end for emphasis.

"Of course, Max, of course," he soothed, pulling out a handkerchief and delicately wiping my saliva off his fancy Italian boots. He carefully folded it up and turned to address me again. "Now, I'm sure you are wondering what you are doing here. Maybe – more importantly – what your friend... or should I say boyfriend, yes?"

"Apparently, I'm here to teach you stuff," I spat out.

"Yes, you are," he agreed, "but haven't you wondered, _why _your lover is here, with us, two years after he abandoned you? _Why_ we only took you, not your entire flock? _Why_ we have left your family: your mother, father, brother, sister, alone even though we knew where you were the whole time?"

"Not really, but I get the feeling you're about to tell me."

He smiled slightly. "You are smart, Max. not book-smart, but you are able to think on your feet, or, more often than not, your derrière." He leaned forward, like he was about to share a real important secret. _Ooh, I think my self-esteem just shot up a few points (Sarcasm, people). _"Max, this is all an experiment."

"Oh, like I haven't heard that a few dozen times before."I rolled my eyes.

He pulled out a remote, pointed it at something behind me and hit a button. He grabbed my arm and spun me around to watch a screen pop down out of the ceiling. Another click of a button and an x-ray appeared on it. "Do you know what this is, Max?"

After a moment of awkward silence, he pressed on. "This is an x-ray of your lover's chest." Another click, and a second photo popped up. This is an x-ray of Experiment 5's back. Do you notice anything about these pictures?"

I gave the x-rays the same scrunity I usually reserved for Gazzy's hands after he used the bathroom. That boy has something against soap, I tell you.

"Ooh! I know!" I mock-squealed, "they're black and white!"

A muscle flexed in his jaw, but other than that, there was no sign he'd heard me. He took out a fancy-dancy laser pointy thingamabob and used to to point at a tiny white rectangle in the middle of Fang's spine.

"This is a tracking device. There is no way to remove it, as even if the organism survived, it would be paralyzed from that point down."

"And you're hear to tell me that the whole flock has got one and we'll never escape, yada yada, yada, right?" I guessed.

He smiled, shaking his head slightly. "Not quite, Max. The five youngest members of you 'flock' do indeed have one, but you, my dear, do not."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Seventeen years ago, we would have killed you – our first viable experiment, if we had tried. When Experiment 5 was delivered to us a premature infant, we were sure he would expire anyways, so we determined to proceed to attempt to place one inside of him. Imagine our shock, when not only did the process not immediately kill or paralyze him, but he continued to grow and mature, each day becoming stronger, until he was the strongest of all our experiments."

I snorted. He smiled condescendingly.

"Max, you are strong, I will not deny it, but your mate is stronger. He should be dead at least a dozen times over by now, but he is still here."

He paused. "Any questions so far, ma cherie?"

"Can I go to the bathroom? Are we there yet? What is the square root of pi? What is the meaning of life? How much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?"

"I'll take that as a no. Well, as I have said, you are here so we can learn from you. Two years ago, I was recently promoted to this position of authority. I was going over your files, when I noticed a minuscule footnote in one of the reports, saying that the dark one, Experiment 5, appeared to be rather protective of you, the leader. This was shocking to me. You, The Maximum Ride, allowing a mere male to protect you? What was happening?

I decided I must know. I issued orders. We would bring in the dark one for questioning. It would also be a new experiment, seeing how his flock would react to loosing one of their own. Imagine our surprise, however, when one night, we saw his tracker leaving the others rapidly. We followed him for two days, and when he showed no signs of turning back, we captured him. It was not hard. He seemed to know there was no hope.

When he woke up, he did not seemed disoriented or scared. He simply seemed to accept his fate. I questioned him. He did not tell me much, but my spies brought back news of you, and I fitted the puzzle pieces together. At first, we had hoped that you two had mated, and, consequently, that you were pregnant. However, when months went by and you had not changed, we determined that was not the case, however the both of you may have been involved. Since Experiment 5 – Fang, you call him? - has arrived, he has not attempted to break out, but merely to cause as much trouble as possible for my workers. It is nothing we cannot handle, and frankly, we welcome to opportunity to calculate his creativity skills.

But, now you re wondering why we did not immediately snatch the rest of your flock? Well, we wanted to learn. We wanted to see what an affect it would have on you, but after two years, I decided we'd learned all we could from you. We took you, and now we shall;l learn more from your 'flock's' reaction. That is all. Any questions?"

"Yeah. What are the chances you would choke to death on your own blood if I smashed your teeth out?"

*-*-*-*-*

"What did they want?" Fang asked, barely glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

"To show off their lack of a sense of humor."

…

"They wanted me to meet the head honcho. Pleasant guy."

"Yeah. Real friendly."

"He told me about them capturing you."

…

"Said that you kept going for two days without showing signs of turning back."

…

_Am I the only one noticing a pattern here?_

"Why?"

"Max, drop it. It doesn't matter."

_Wrong move._

"Doesn't matter?! Doesn't matter that you left me with no explanation? Doesn't matter that you destroyed the flock? Doesn't matter that Angel cried herself to sleep for months because her father figure abandoned here? Don't you have a heart anymore?"

"No. I lost it years ago."

"Dangit, Fang! Just when I thought you were starting to grow up, you went and pulled that stupid stunt!"

"Drop it Max! You have no clue what is going on!"

"Explain then! Explain it to me, because I just can't seem to figure you out!"

"Like you care!"

"Yes, like I care! I freakin' care about you, much as I hate it! I just can't bring myself to believe that you care about us, the way you treated us!" We were on a roll now. A veritable force of nature, there was no stopping us.

Don't you dare ever think I didn't care about you! You see, this is what I was talking about! You don't understand, and you don't even try to!"

"I am trying! But you have to help!"

"Forget it!"

"No, I won't forget it! Why the heck are you so angry about me being here? Thought you were finally rid of me? Is that it?"

".. goodnight, Max." His voice was clipped and cold. I started to protest, but he glared furiously at me. "I said goodnight!"

He turned his back and curled up alone in the corner farthest from me, pointedly facing the wall. I flinched and stalked away to the opposite corner. _Fine. Let him freeze his butt off tonight, all alone over there. See what I care. _

**Sorry again for the delay. I know I don't deserve them, but all the reviews you can scrounge up would be absolutely wonderful. Please and thank you. **

**--Dallas **

**PS, they motivate me to write faster!! Just saying... **


	27. NaNoWriMo

**Yes, yes, I realize it's been a month and I do not have a chapter out. Yes, I do have an excuse. What is it, you ask? Well, November is National Novel Writing Month. The whole deal is thousands of people all around the world all trying to churn out a 50,000 word novel in 30 days: from Nov. 1st to Nov. 30th. If any of you are interested, www(dot)nanowrimo(dot)org (only replace (dot) with a period) is where you sign up. For those of us under 17, www(dot)ywp(dop)nanowrimo(dot)org is the place for us. I just wanted to throw this out there for the serious writers - the ones with the will power and vocabulary to attempt this. **

**Have fun!**

**--Dallas**


	28. hagbre5498

Ok, so can hagbre5498 resend me that review and this time, put spaces in the email address? Otherwise, it doesn't show up. Thanks you!

--Dallas


End file.
